Antipode: The Year Between
by MegaFlameHedge
Summary: Trapped in a digital realm, Riku is oblivious to the perils outside. Kairi struggles to take his place, but in a universe overrun with darkness, she's all but alone. Sora has left to find an old friend, Riku Replica is on the run, and Xion is busy hunting. In the time it takes them to pick up the pieces, the Organization's dark plan nears fruition. AU.
1. A Friend in the Dark

**Preface:** This is a sequel to Fragmented Truths. If you haven't read it and would rather start here, you can find a short explanation of past events once you reach the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Friend in the Dark**

Boulder-sized fists smashed the solid, stone ground. Pools of blackness shot out like waves, devouring the grey earth beneath them. With his teeth clenched, Sora sprung up and away from the darkness, flipped backwards, and swerved between the arms of two Darkside Heartless. Heat surrounded his clawed hands, and with a wave of his arms, he hurled green flames that struck the edges of the huge, heart shaped holes in their chests. His shoes struck solid terrain, and he took a few moments to catch his breath. The respite ended abruptly, however, when he heard the sound of smacking lips and looked up to see a ball of jagged teeth rocketing towards his face. Biting his lip, he started to sink into his shadow right as the Darkball snagged a spike of his hair between its jaws. Talk about a close call!

In hindsight, maybe it wasn't the brightest idea facing all those Heartless on his own. Who knew that one little slash of his claws would set a whole mob upon him? While a part of him almost wished he'd followed Ven's advice and snuck past them instead, how could he resist such easy targets? Sure, they probably wanted to flatten him into a black smear right about now, but if he didn't cut 'em down, who would?

Luckily for Sora, he was just as Heartless as the rest of 'em, and his little shadow trick gave him enough time to stitch a strategy together. After just a few moments of waiting, he burst out of his hiding spot, spun around, and dragged his claws clear across the Darkball's face. One second, it floated there like a mutated balloon and the next it exploded into black and purple ooze. As soon as Sora landed, he brushed off his clothes and took a step back. If it weren't for the three lanky figures barreling in from the left, he would've set his sights back on the Darksides. Instead, he wove between their massive claws, swiveling behind one of the Heartless and slamming his shoe against its back.

In the time it took him to land his attack, he barely noticed the black blur inching up from behind. The Neoshadow's claws sliced across him like swords, knocking him off his feet. Pressure bubbled inside his chest, and his mouth flew open, but he made no sound of distress. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

Catching himself with his hands, Sora sneered at the Heartless, pushed himself back up, and smacked his palms together. A purple ring shot out from his body, slamming into each of the Neoshadows' torsos and flinging them backwards. Their whole bodies twitched as the poison set in, but Sora didn't give 'em a chance to fight back; instead, he descended on them one by one, ripping his claws into their shadowy forms. Each swipe reduced them to smoke that fizzled away in a heartbeat. With those pests outta the way, he took a look around. Upon spotting a rectangular cliff up ahead, he took off on all fours and scrambled towards the top. He made it about halfway up when the sound of thundering footsteps froze him in his tracks. Brow furrowed, he peered over his shoulder and found the Darksides lumbering towards him at a snail's pace. Just what he needed to see.

In the corner of his eye, he caught a blue blade swinging at his side. After raising one hand to block, Sora snapped his claws and lit up his dark surroundings with a flash of purple lightning. With the Invisible distracted, he catapulted himself on top of the nearest Darkside's head, scratching at its unblinking eyes. It lifted one arm to swat him away, but Sora latched onto its wrist and sent a trail of fire racing up to its shoulder. The Heartless thrashed its whole body, and Sora's face crashed into the dirt. The weight of an avalanche pounded him in the back, and he wheezed at the crushing pain.

But, just like before, he sank down and slipped free from the Heartless' tight grip. For a giant, muscle-bound monster, it sure wasn't that smart.

None of them were, or they would've seen his next move coming miles away. All three of the Darksides circled in on him, joined by a rising current of smaller, black forms. Tiny Shadows hopped out from around one of the Darkside's fists. Darkballs swooped in with their mouths wide open, while at least a dozen Neoshadows stormed in from behind. No matter where Sora looked, he found himself lost in a wall of shifting, dark figures, swarming him like a pack of starving wolves.

Perfect. With all the Heartless close together, Sora pulled his lips into a grin, unashamed to show his pointed teeth to these pests. His glowing eyes darted from the left to the right, and he flung both of his hands above his head and stretched out his claws. The smaller Heartless crouched low; he expected them to pounce at any second. The Darksides reared their arms back while the Darkballs bobbed and swayed. Sora waited just a few more seconds before he shut his eyes and slammed his palms against the ground.

A sheep's bleating signaled the spread of his spell. As he opened his eyes, the Heartless toppled over like a chain of dominos. Even the Darksides started wobbling before long, their arms wiggling like dangling string. They collapsed one at a time into a mountain of a roadblock, but Sora didn't mind. With all the Heartless lost in dreamland, he once again lit up the darkness with flickers of electricity that barbequed the Heartless bit by bit. A rim of crackling flames swallowed any stragglers, and when only the Darksides remained, Sora leaped onto the pile. Starting at the top, he ripped his claws through their shadowy skins, slashing, shredding, and tearing through their muscular forms while they lay still, lost in slumber.

Smog coiled up from their fingertips all the way around their torsos. Their bodies sank into puddles of bubbling ooze, marring the path along with the scattered ash stains and lingering smoke. To call it a mess would be one huge understatement, but on the upside, at least he'd wiped out _some_ of the Heartless. The fewer that made it to the Realm of Light, the better. He'd just have to watch it the next time he stumbled into a swarm.

Now that he'd cleaned up shop, though, he needed to get his butt in gear and hit the road. Sure, his muscles throbbed a bit from getting pounded into the dirt, and his chest heaved from the breathlessness that resulted from that huge Sleep spell, but so what? He'd been through worse, and he couldn't afford any breaks. So, with the speed of a slug, Sora crawled back towards the base of the cliff and dragged himself up to the top.

Once there, he stood up straight and surveyed his surroundings. Just when he thought he might find something new, he instead looked upon another wavy path of grey stone flanked with bulging, black rock formations of varying shapes. Some looked like gigantic mushrooms, others bent over to form tiny bridges or curled in on themselves. Regardless of shape, though, they all glowed with freakish, blue cracks that provided the only light beneath the pitch black sky.

Shaking his head, Sora hopped up onto one of the rocks and leaned over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on the distant warmth that had led him there in the first place. Compared to when he first marched through the Door to Darkness, the warmth had spread, providing him with a faint tingling sensation. If he focused hard enough, he could almost visualize… somebody, though their shape remained a smudgy mess. Just how much further would he have to go before he found this person?

While he tried to make sense of the feeling, he heard a soft hum in the back of his head.

_"You know, maybe you should take it easy," _said Ven. _"You've been at this for hours, maybe even days. I'd say we both could use a break."_

_Probably._ Sora sighed, dropping his hands in his lap. _But c'mon, Ven. Don't you think finding this person's more important? Those Heartless only attacked me because I hit 'em first, but you know they won't hold back against somebody with a heart._

_"Well, yeah, but…"_

Sora narrowed his eyes, shooting back to his feet. _No buts! I might not know who we're looking for, but if they're in danger, then there's no way I'm gonna sit around. We can sleep all we want once we're outta here._

_"I guess you've got me there." _Ven chuckled. _"Truth is, I'd probably do the same thing if I still had my body."_

_And that's what I'm here for. _Smiling from ear to ear, Sora leaped down from his perch and trudged further along the path. As he moved, he glanced from side to side and at the endless display of blacks and greys. They just went on and on and on, making it feel as if he hadn't moved a single inch even after he'd traveled at least half a mile. After taking two more steps, Sora stomped one foot, balled his hands into fists, and fought back the urge to shout.

_Ugh! How're we gonna get anywhere when everything looks the same?_

_"Well, we could always look for landmarks. There's gotta be something that sticks out if we look hard enough. Or… hey! Maybe we could try and make shapes outta all these huge rocks. That might help us pass the time."_

Oh, why not? They had no idea how long it'd even take before they reached the end of the road, and if people could do it with clouds, why not freakish chunks of glowing stone? At first, Ven's suggestion actually worked. As he waltzed down the road, Sora kept his eyes glued to his rocky surroundings. If he squinted, he could almost make out some kinda gumdrop shape with one of the formations, and after rounding a corner, Ven pointed out one stone form that swerved in a suspicious S shape. And if he tilted his head a little to the left and squinted long enough, Sora could almost make out a bunny-like shape at the top of the next cliff.

But as time wore on, even their harmless game of I Spy became a chore. Whenever Neoshadows and Invisibles crept past, Sora buried the urge to engage them just to shake things up. Fortunately, after what felt like an eternity of wandering, their surroundings shifted at least a little bit. In place of pitch blackness, the sky became a mesh of purples and reds smudged together like watercolors on a canvas. Sora even stopped for a few minutes to watch the colors twirl around, mixed with a webbing of black energy. Then he noticed the colors twisting into a whirlpool in the sky and sinking away into a blackened sphere. In place of an abstract painting, Sora saw nothing but a black hole that threatened to swallow him up. With a gulp, he ripped his eyes away from the sight and rocketed down the path once more.

Soon the stones sank away, trees sprouting up in their place. They all looked white as dried up bones, some bent over in creepy contortions while others curved and twisted. Their branches stuck out like skeletal fingers that threatened to grab Sora and never let go. One of them even snagged the hood of his jacket. Once he yanked himself free, he shuddered and looked away. Ignoring the trees, he started to assess the rest of his surroundings.

A wide clearing stretched out before him with strange, white veins reaching out towards the center. Grey mist coasted over the treetops. The reds and purples of the sky blended with dull blues. Oddly enough, Sora spotted a few ash smudges scattered here and there. Upon further inspection, he caught sight of broken branches piled up on each other and heaps of shattered stone and dust. After taking one more step, he felt his foot sink into a shallow hole. When he looked down, he found himself standing in a footprint almost as big as his body!

Had somebody fought here? And against what? That print sure didn't look like a Darkside's doing, given the three pointed claws at the tip. As he examined the print, a grimace crept across his face. Whatever left the print must've been huge, and he didn't care to find out what it was. But just as he moved out of the ditch, he froze. The warmth from before shot through him, sparking into a full on heat wave.

When he closed his eyes, he noticed hints of blue mixed in with the rest of that figure's blurry form.

_I think we're almost there, Ven. _

He felt so close, in fact, that an idea popped into his head. Taking a huge gulp of air, Sora reached out with his right hand and flicked his fingers away from his palm. A shadow formed at the tip of the footprint, bulging into a twisting dome lined with dancing tendrils. He'd made it this far on foot, so why not take a little shortcut? If he could pinpoint his friends several worlds away, then it'd be a cinch to find this stranger now that he'd picked up the trail.

He slipped into the portal and felt a chill slither down from his head to his feet. Wading through pitch blackness, he kept his eyes peeled for anyone remotely human. Once he reached the other side, he felt his shoes dip into soft, black sand. In place of swirling colors, he saw a pale glow stretching above the horizon. The scent of seawater flooded his senses, as did the sound of rolling waves. From afar, he spotted more of those funky stone structures, but they seemed smaller now. Insignificant, especially compared to the figure he spotted at the shoreline.

Short, blue hair stood out among the moonlight. Squinting, Sora crept closer, trying to get a better look. Soon more features came into view. Pink straps formed an X along her back. White sleeves stretched down from a little past her shoulders all the way to her wrists. The back of her shirt and her shorts meshed with the blackened sand and, come to think of it… had he seen this girl before?

Whether he had or hadn't, it didn't take long before Ven shattered his focus with a loud cry of, _"Aqua!"_

Sora squeezed his head with both hands and gritted his teeth. The girl, Aqua, tensed and turned her gaze his way. Gulping, Sora flattened himself to escape her sight. He needed to approach this cautiously. Who knew what she'd think if she saw him there in all his shadowy, glowing-eyed glory?

And just who _was_ she in the first place?

Hidden from sight, Sora kept close watch on Aqua's movements. First she peered over her shoulder with wide, blue eyes and a small frown plastered on her face. Her brow tightened and her fingers flexed, but after a few seconds, she sighed and looked to the water once more.

"No, of course not. Ven's safe. Why would he be here in the darkness?"

Sora's head popped out of the ground, and his eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. _Ven, d'you know her? _Okay, so that was probably a dumb question. He'd already called out to her, after all.

But Ven didn't seem to mind. He responded seconds later in a soft whisper. _"'Course I know her, Sora. She's one of my best friends!"_

_But what's she doing in a place like this? _

_"I dunno, but d'you think you can get a little closer? Maybe if we talk to her, we can figure out what happened. Or, better yet! We could pull her outta here and away from all those Heartless."_

_Uh, just one problem, Ven. _Sora wiggled his claws before pulling his legs outta the ground. _**I'm**__ a Heartless, remember? Something tells me that wouldn't end well._

Once again, Aqua tensed. Her right hand formed a fist, and as she rose to her full height, Sora scrambled backwards, heart pounding at the speed of light.

_"Oh no you don't!"_ said Ven. _"C'mon, it'll be fine! Aqua knows better than to—"_

The rest of Ven's words became gibberish in Sora's mind the minute Aqua turned to face him. The flash of light around her fingertips would've made him scream if he had a voice to scream with. Said light stretched into a silver Keyblade that she held in a tight grip. At the sight of the weapon, Sora sprung backwards, ducked low to the ground, and shielded his face with both hands.

He heard the sand crunch beneath her boots. Cracking one eye open, Sora looked between the gaps in his fingers and spotted Aqua looking down at him with her head tipped to the side. She took a step closer, Keyblade still in her grasp, though her expression softened just a little bit.

"That's strange. I can sense a deep darkness in you just like the others, but…" She stopped, raising her voice. "You're different, aren't you?"

Wait, why didn't she attack him? Biting his lip, Sora lowered his hands and pressed them into the sand. Still shaking, he looked up at Aqua and swallowed hard. After a few seconds of staring, he managed to nod. Since he couldn't exactly talk to her, he scratched a message into the dirt.

_'I'm Sora.'_

"Sora?" Her hand flew to her lips, and she took a step backwards. "But that's impossible. The Sora I remember was so small and full of light…"

So she knew him, too. But when and how? It must've been back when he was just a little kid or he'd remember something like that. And light? Hah, those were the days. Though he knew Aqua probably meant no harm, her words pierced him in the heart and he hung his head low, gripping at his chest. His claws flexed and his face crinkled up. How was he supposed to explain this? So much had happened that words in the sand could never convey it all.

But maybe words on a page could.

Straightening his back, Sora looked up at her and shoved one hand into his pocket. He plucked out a pad of paper, followed by a pen, and after flipping to a blank page, he scribbled a note and held it up for all to see.

_'A lot's changed. I got older, some stuff happened, and I've been this way for at least half a year.' _And to top it all off, he hadn't grown a single inch since he became a Heartless.

Aqua's eyes remained locked on the page for several long seconds. She stooped over him, eyebrows knitting together. Her gaze drifted down towards her Keyblade, and she splayed her fingers out, sending the weapon away in a short, white flash. Then her eyes returned to him, and Sora crouched even lower than before. Aqua's lips pressed together, and she reached for her chin. She continued to watch him, study him. After a while, Sora averted his eyes, feeling like an ant under a magnifying glass. Who knew what she thought about this?

But to his surprise, he heard her footsteps move closer and closer. A hand brushed against his shoulder, and when he looked up, he found Aqua kneeling at his side. Her lips slowly curled into a smile, washing her frown away

Sora didn't know what to do. His back hunched, and he pulled his arms near to his chest. Yet despite his movements, Aqua let out a soft laugh, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"It's okay. Even with all this darkness, I can still feel some of your light burning inside you. It's faint, but I'm sure it's still shining beneath all the shadows, just waiting to break free."

She could feel his light? No, that couldn't be. Shaking his head, Sora flipped to a new page and prepared to correct her.

_'But that's not my light. I lost all of mine the minute I became a Heartless.'_

Aqua's grip tightened, and her smile wavered. She slid a little closer.

"Could you tell me more about…" She paused. "No, that can wait. What matters now is that you're here."

Though he fiddled with his pen, no words marked the next blank page. Sora stared down at the paper, trying to piece together a response, but what could he say?

The whole time, Aqua stayed close, and her hand remained fixed in place. She reached down for his chin, tipping it up. Part of him wanted to push her away, to focus on the sand or the rocks or even the moon, but his body refused to cooperate. Despite his gut instinct telling him to move, Sora stayed put while Aqua broke the silence once more.

"Listen, Sora. I may not know what happened, but I'd like to help you in any way that I can. So if there's something, anything I can do to make you feel better, please tell me."

_'You don't have to.' _He cracked a tiny, closed-mouth smile. _'I'll get by just like I always have. Besides, the reason I'm here in the first place is so that I—no, so __we__ can help you. Me and Ven.'_

Aqua's breath hitched, and her free hand flew to her heart. "Ven… He's really here?"

Before Sora could write so much as a letter, he felt a jolt to his chest. He didn't even have to guess why.

_"Yup, it's me!" _Sora could just picture a goofy grin on Ven's face_. "Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, Aqua."_

"I can't believe this…" Her smile broadened, and she clasped her hands together. "All this time, I've been searching for an escape so that I could come back to you, but here you are. And Sora, too." The next thing Sora knew, her arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him close.

Really, after seeing Kairi again, he should've gotten used to spontaneous hugs. But just like with her, Sora became petrified at the contact, and his notepad slipped from his grasp. Breathing in, he curled his claws against his palms before raising his arms. His hands hovered over her back for a few moments before he finally returned the embrace.

But after about a minute, she pulled away, eyes darting towards the crashing waves. She glanced up at the moon with soft, silent breaths. One hand slipped behind her back, pulling out a tiny object. From between her fingers, Sora made out a vague star shape, deep blue, just like her hair.

"I've spent so much time here alone that I never expected anyone to find me. But now that you're both here…" She looked back to Sora. "How are we going to escape? I'd hate for you to have come all this way to become trapped here with me."

Scooping up his pen and paper, Sora threw his shoulders back, lifted his chin, and hopped back on his feet. _'I've got that all taken care of! Just say the word, and I'll get us outta here in a jiffy.' _

Aqua blinked. "Is it really that simple?"

_"It is now! Why don't you show her what you mean, Sora?"_

Like he had to ask. After shoving his writing tools back into his pocket, Sora raised both of his arms, cracked his knuckles, and took two steps back. Straightening his spine, he snapped his claws and flicked his wrist. The sand at his feet darkened into an even deeper black. The surrounding air chilled while the corridor took form, stretching up higher and higher until it stood roughly two heads above him. Aqua's jaw dropped at the sight, and she jerked backwards; the grip on her charm tightened.

"Are you sure this is safe? I can feel the darkness pooling together, and it's almost suffocating."

Sora slumped, arms dangling at his sides. He reached up and scratched at his cheek, shooting a glance at the portal. With his pen tucked away, Ven spoke in his stead.

_"I know it looks scary, but what choice do we have? It's the quickest way outta here, and if you slip into your armor, I think you'll be okay!"_

"My armor?" Aqua winced. "Ven, I don't have it anymore. I sent it away with Terra in order to save him. That's why—"

Terra… Just the sound of that name made Sora squirm. Red flashed before his eyes. A figure drenched in black towered over him, amber eyes gleaming. Suddenly, those crooked, lumpy rocks past the shallows looked awfully interesting. So interesting that Sora pulled his eyes away from Aqua and away from the portal, staring blankly at the horizon.

When he heard Ven whimper and moan, he knew the same thought must've crossed his mind.

_"Look, Aqua, there's… er, well, there's a lot we've gotta tell you about, but first we need to leave! You might not have your armor with you, but I bet your heart's as strong as ever. One trip through a portal's not gonna stop you." _

"You're right." She tucked the charm away, rising up from the sand. "And if what Sora said is true, then I've spent years trapped here in the Realm of Darkness. That's too much time spent away from the worlds when I should have been there to protect them."

Right. And to think she spent all that time _alone… _Taking a deep breath, Sora marched over to her side, giving her a thumbs up. Maybe things hadn't gone the way she'd planned, but this was their chance to fix everything. Another Keyblade had to tilt things in their favor, at least by a little bit.

He must've done something right, because Aqua's face lit up, laughter fluttering through the air. She reached out for Sora, ruffling his hair. Though he batted his hands at her, his lips tugged into a crooked grin. It took a second before he remembered his knife-like teeth, and he jerked his head the other way just in case. Lucky for him, Aqua didn't flinch or shudder. Instead, she strolled over to the corridor, slipping one hand inside.

Before long, Sora trailed after her on all fours, sliding to a stop at Aqua's side. Standing up straight, he crawled halfway into it, poking his head out long enough to wink and give her one last smile. Anything to reassure her.

And, in turn, Aqua patted him on the head before sucking in a huge breath of air, closing her eyes, and taking an enormous step into the churning mess of a corridor. Once she made it, Sora hopped ahead of her, gazing through trembling tendrils at the few glimmers at moonlight radiating inside. He soaked in the sounds of the waves, taking one last whiff of the salty sea air. Then, with a snap of his claws, the darkness snapped together, closing out all the light.

But he knew it was only temporary. Soon they'd be safe and soon they'd be free. Plenty of starlight awaited on the other side.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE:** If you are a new reader and want to know the gist of Antipode, here are some fast facts...

In this AU, Riku is the Keyblade wielder as fate had intended. Sora still held Kairi's heart and became a Heartless in order to save her, but he's taken on an appearance similar to Anti-Form and possesses Ven's heart as well. Kairi has been with Riku, Donald, and Goofy ever since Hollow Bastion and now wields a Keyblade. Riku Replica is alive and well and shares a set of fake memories with Roxas. Throughout the last fic, Riku and his Replica struggled due to Rep's memories misleading him about Riku's intent. As Rep started to see good in Riku, he became more and more uneasy, and the two eventually clashed in Castle Oblivion. Riku's memories got ripped apart by Naminé in a last-ditch effort to keep them both alive. With his heart in tatters, Riku was placed into the Digital Twilight Town until his memories can be repaired. To ensure in Naminé's capture, DiZ created this universe's Xion out of data from Riku's memory, and here we are now.

If you want the full story, you can find the other fics on my profile as well as a link to an abridged summary of the first fic. Otherwise, feel free to start here, if you don't mind hopping into the middle of the action. This fic will be a bit different from the past two in that it encompasses multiple mini arcs that tie together. Sora, Kairi, Riku Replica, and Xion each get their own adventures that occasionally overlap, and I plan to intersperse chapters featuring Riku and XIII/Roxas from time to time. There will also be lots of Disney characters and a few new worlds popping up, like Gargoyles. ;) While I have tagged this story with the Sora, Kairi, Riku Replica, and Xion tags, Riku is still as important as ever, so don't worry about him being swept under the rug.

One final side-note: I had originally planned on making Aqua incapable of hearing Ven, but when I revisited her story in BBS, I noticed that she could hear Terra calling for her worlds away when possessed by Xehanort. I figure her hearing Ven within Sora isn't a stretch, but she's pretty much the only character who can besides Sora and maybe one other.


	2. An Artificial Ally

**Chapter 2: An Artificial Ally**

_Two days earlier;_

Silence flooded the computer room the moment her hood fell. The flickering screens coated with numbers and grids, the cold, dark machinery that lined the walls… all of it sank away. Faded. In the dim light cast by the monitors, one figure alone stood out. No matter how hard Kairi tried, she couldn't look away. Foggy blue eyes gazed back at her, unblinking and unreadable. Short black hair stretched just below her jaw line with bangs swept to the right. Yet even with the darker hair color and the black coat draped over her form, this girl's presence hit Kairi with the force of a loaded truck.

After all, they shared the same face. There was no way this was coincidence.

Without even realizing it, Kairi's hands had rolled into tight, shaking fists. Heat shot across her cheeks, and she slammed her eyes shut. This was DiZ's way of combating the Organization? What was she supposed to think? He'd given them no warning. No explanation, yet Kairi already saw the puzzle pieces strewn across the floor. He had called this girl a tool, and that only meant one thing; with Riku out of commission, he'd created his own replacement.

Maybe she should've told him about her Keyblade after all.

Regardless, she couldn't change what had been done. It wasn't fair to blame this girl, anyway. When Kairi opened her eyes, she found her lookalike staring back at her with her head tipped to the side. A gloved hand grabbed Kairi by the shoulder, and she looked to the left to find Goofy gazing at her with a frown along his muzzle. Shaking her head, she forced a quiet laugh before setting her eyes back on DiZ once again.

"I don't understand," she said. "Why does she…?"

"It is the result of complications." DiZ sighed. "However, her appearance is ultimately irrelevant, so long as she proves functional. After all, it is not the look of the tool that determines its worth so much as the role it fills."

Kairi's face tightened into a scowl. There he was again, calling her a tool. Worse, the girl didn't even bat an eye at his words. Her shoulders sank by a hair and her eyes drifted towards the floor, but otherwise, she kept the same blank look. Nothing changed.

Donald huffed, looking the girl up and down. "Are you sure it's smart to send her after Naminé? She looks kinda…" He paused and squinted. "She looks like a zombie, and I bet she'd just get lost out there."

The girl's mouth cracked open, but she didn't make a sound. Kairi hated to admit it, but Donald raised a good point. So far, that girl hadn't reacted much to anything. Was she even there at all?

A smirk wormed across DiZ's lips. "If she becomes lost among the worlds, she is to return to this mansion and begin her search anew."

Donald groaned. "And what if she gets caught in a fight? It's not just the Organization she'd have to worry about. What about all the Heartless?"

Chuckling, DiZ pressed one hand against the keypad, fingers tapping against the edge. "Do you think I am a fool? I have already stated that she will combat the Organization and, indeed, she is to eradicate any Heartless she encounters. You have raised valid concerns, of course, but one cannot evaluate the performance of one who has yet to act."

Donald's beak opened and shut, and he stomped one of his huge, webbed feet. "Well, I still say you shoulda let us—"

Goofy slapped one hand over his beak. "Aw, I know this ain't how we wanted things to go, Donald, but don't ya think you're bein' a little hard on her?" He took a step back and shot a smile at the girl. "Sure, it's kinda funny how she looks like Kairi, but we haven't even gotten to know her yet."

True. A shared face and a blank expression said nothing about _who_ she was. Though Kairi's gaze lingered on her lookalike for a few seconds more, she soon looked away again, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and took a small step forward.

"So does she have a name, or are you going to keep calling her a tool?"

"Fear not; I am not so cold as to leave a tool without a moniker." DiZ gestured to the girl before slipping his hands behind his back. "You may call her Xion, if you so desire. It's as good a name as any."

Donald's brow arched. "Shion? How'd you come up with a name like that?"

"You may thank the Organization for providing… inspiration. The name is spelled with an X, you see." A low, throaty chuckle escaped him. "Remove the X, and perhaps you will understand the significance in time."

By now, DiZ's vague answers hardly surprised her. Still, the name Xion… Kairi's face scrunched up in thought. Was it some kind of anagram? And if so, for what? If only she had a piece of paper right now, maybe then she could get to the bottom of this.

In the mean time, Kairi held up one hand, giving a light wave. "Well, it's… nice to meet you, Xion."

Her head bobbed up and down just once. Beyond that slight movement, Xion remained silent and still. It was hard to tell whether she'd understood or not, but at least she gave some kind of response.

"You will have plenty of time to acquaint yourselves later," said DiZ, sliding towards the center of the terminal. He looked up at one of the highest screens before peering over his shoulder. "For now, I advise you all to rest. I imagine the day has been quite strenuous for you all, given what has become of Riku. And Xion…" His tone sharpened. "Do not forget that your search begins at sunrise. Until then, you are all dismissed."

What more could they say? After giving his instructions, DiZ pulled his gaze away from the group and glued his eye to the wall of screens once more. The sound of his fingers striking the keys created a slow rhythm with the computer's buzzing. Beyond that, the computer room sank into silence, and after giving Xion one final look, Kairi turned towards the entrance and wandered away.

One step through the metallic doorway led her into a similarly dark room. Her shoes clanked against the metal floor, and she took a brief second to soak in the bluish pipes that spanned across the walls. Thankfully, the light from the library above guided her to the stairway with ease. By the time she set foot on the first step, she spotted Donald and Goofy dashing after her. Once the two caught up, they hauled themselves up and past the shelves stuffed with dust-coated books.

When she reached the doors, Kairi pressed her back into the frame, muffling a yawn with one hand. While she stood there, Donald stomped his way over to one of the shelves and crossed his arms.

"What a mess, but that's not gonna stop us, right?"

"Of course not," said Kairi. "DiZ has his way of doing things, and we have ours. Still…" She looked to the floor. "I don't know how to feel about any of this. I knew DiZ was desperate, but did he really _make_ a replacement for Riku? And if he did, how?"

After strolling over to her side, Goofy plopped a hand against her back. "Gawrsh, Kairi, maybe ya shouldn't think too hard on it. I'm not sure I like what DiZ is doin', either, but I'd say our best bet's to make the most outta this. Besides, I betcha anything Xion's just as scared 'n confused as you are."

"Oh, I know that." Kairi shrugged. "And I'm not saying it has to be bad, but between Sora leaving and Riku's heart getting torn apart, we've already had to deal with so much. I'm just…" She closed her eyes. "I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all."

"Believe me," said Donald, "you're not the only one, but that's exactly why we'd better get movin' again as soon as we get some sleep."

"True…" Steepling her fingers, Kairi leaned in his direction. "Just look at those bloodshot eyes. If anyone could use the rest—"

"I'm not _that_ tired." Donald huffed, pointing his staff up at her. "But don't think I didn't see you yawning earlier. And since you're the one with the Keyblade now…"

Goofy scratched his head. "But aren't you gonna be piloting, Donald? I'd say that's just important as—"

"Oh, you guys." Kairi rolled her eyes, nudging the door open with her hip. She slipped about halfway into the hall before waving to the others. "C'mon, we can worry about what's more important tomorrow. That's when our journey really begins."

She let out one more yawn before slipping the rest of the way through. Instantly, the light of the library's candelabras flickered out, replaced with the blackness of the hallway. With the chandeliers unlit and no sunlight filtering through the glass doors down below, Kairi had to squint in order to see her way across the walkway. On her way around the corner, she passed a painting that had long since slipped down from the wall and became home for dust bunnies and cobwebs alike.

She moved about two more steps before she heard hushed murmurings from Donald and Goofy. When she turned around, she caught the two of them rubbing their eyes and giggled at the sight. Once they reached her, she continued along, passing a landscape painting and then one other picture that hung vertically. Even in the dark, she faintly made out double doors and the handrails of one of the stairways. She had just reached out to open those doors when she heard a creak, followed by slower, heavier footsteps.

A little unexpected, sure, but nothing to worry about, right? Rather than panic, Kairi pushed the door halfway open. Then she heard Donald squawk.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Propping the door open with her shoe, Kairi glanced across the hall, though it took a moment for her to see what'd ruffled Donald's feathers this time. Between her coat and her hair, Xion blended perfectly with the shadows. Only the color of her pale skin stood out among the darkness. And, much like earlier, she looked to the group with the same blank expression as before.

Nonetheless, Kairi cracked a half-smile at the sight of her. "Oh, hey, Xion. What are you doing up here?"

She said nothing and made no other moves. As for Donald, his beak bent into a stiff frown, and he placed both hands on his hips.

"Can you even talk? You haven't said anything so far, and it's getting really creepy!"

"Oh."

Kairi nearly crashed into the door. Gasping, she turned around completely with one hand hovering over her lips. Though her expression didn't change much, Xion now wore a tiny frown, just barely visible. She blinked two times before tipping her head down towards Donald and speaking once again.

"Should I… talk more?"

Donald covered his face with his palm. "Well, yeah. How else are we supposed to know what's goin' on? I'm not some kinda mind reader, you know."

"But what am I supposed to say?"

"Gawrsh…" Goofy folded his arms, tilting his head to the left. "Well, I'd say that depends on what you wanna talk about! 'Course, it's kinda late, and the three of us were just about to hit the hay."

"Huh?" Xion glanced from side to side. "I don't see any hay. And how come you have to hit it?"

"Oh brother," said Donald. "That's just an expression! It means we've gotta get some sleep."

"But why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Well," said Kairi, "sometimes people say things they don't really mean. It's…" She laughed. "I guess it's just one of those things most people take for granted."

"Oh." Xion frowned, gazing across the hall. "DiZ never told me about that. He only said to stay quiet and make sure nobody sees me out there. I'm supposed to be… covert?"

"Aw, shucks." Goofy slumped. "That's really all he said?"

"Well, not exactly." She reached for her chin. "He said I need to find Naminé, and he also told me to watch out for anyone else wearing a black coat."

"Sheesh. How's he expect you to pull that off if he's not even gonna teach you how to do it?" A second passed, and Donald slapped his forehead. "Wait, this is DiZ we're talking about. Of _course_ he'd be vague."

"Is that bad?"

"Well, it sure ain't smart of him," said Goofy. "There's loads of things to know besides that mission of yours. Plus, it sounds to me like he hasn't trained ya or nothin'!"

"I need training, too?" She pulled her arms close to her chest. "But I have to leave tomorrow."

Kairi's hand squeezed the door handle, and she pulled her eyes away. Xion wasn't the only one short on time. As soon as the sun rose, she'd be out on the field with next to no prep time beyond her fight with XIII. But then, at least she had prior fighting experience. Who knew how Xion would cope with combat situations?

"Well…" Releasing her grip on the handle, Kairi looked over her shoulder again and swept her bangs out of her eyes. "You'll just have to get a good night's rest, won't you? Maybe all you need is a clear head." Kairi probably needed one, too. If she was going to fill Riku's shoes, she needed to act confidently. Last minute jitters wouldn't help one bit.

At Kairi's words, Xion's face lit up, and she let out a soft giggle. "You really think so?"

Kairi nodded, smiling right back at her. "I know so, so try not to worry, okay? I know DiZ made it seem really urgent, but I don't think he even expects you to find her in one trip."

"Well, I'd still like to try." She looked down, tugging at one of her sleeves. "DiZ said that's why I exist, so I can't let him down."

Kairi fought back the urge to groan. She'd have to remember to give DiZ a stern talk later about positive reinforcement. For the time being, though, they needed to wind down, and Kairi soon cracked the door open once again. Just as she prepared to slip inside, Donald marched ahead, rubbing his eyes.

"We can worry about this more tomorrow. Right now, I'm beat!"

Goofy covered his mouth, stifling a laugh. "Gee, Donald, aren't ya at least gonna say goodnight?"

He stopped, grumbling under his breath. When he turned around, he grinned sheepishly at the others. "Okay, goodnight! Now let's get some sleep already."

Some things never changed, like Donald's impatience. On her way through the door, Kairi snorted and clamped her mouth shut to hold back any further laughter. She slipped into the white room, now as dark as the hall, and felt her way past the long, narrow table. In a matter of moments, she reached the back corner where four sleeping bags lay bunched together with pillows pressed against the wall. While Donald slithered into his bag at the first chance he got, Goofy spent a few moments looking at the door, where Xion still stood. After giving a little wave, he flopped down beside his buddy, leaving Kairi standing in front of two empty bags.

This'd be the first night they spent without Riku by their side. The thought just hadn't hit her until now. Wincing, Kairi lowered herself onto her sleeping bag and turned away from its neighbor. She kicked off her shoes, slipped her necklace beneath her pillow, and closed her eyes halfway. Xion still stood there beneath the doorframe the whole time.

"Um… goodnight," she said. "And thanks for being so nice. I'll… see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you will." Kairi beamed, letting her eyes slide completely shut. "Try not to let DiZ get to you, okay?"

"Mm, okay."

Though Xion lingered for a few more seconds, she soon turned around and let the doors swing shut. Soon the white room, the sleeping bags, and even Donald's snoring faded from Kairi's mind, and she slipped into carefree slumber.

Yet, somehow, her sleep didn't feel as long as she had hoped. When morning arrived, Kairi awoke with a jolt at the sound of voices in the hall.

"But where am I supposed to go?"

That had to be Xion. Blinking slowly, Kairi dragged herself out from beneath the covers and wandered over to the table. DiZ spoke up next, his tone firm as ever.

"Follow your instincts," he said. "Go wherever you see fit, but hurry. We mustn't waste a single moment."

"But I don't know if I'm—"

"Sink or swim, you must proceed. If you must, search the confines of your mind. I imagine you will find at least something of worth buried in the muddled abyss of your memories."

…Memories? Squinting, Kairi moved closer to the door, keeping one hand against the table's surface. Part of her wanted to slip outside, but on the other hand, this did provide an opportunity to learn more about DiZ's intent. After a few seconds in silence, Xion spoke up again.

"But I already told you, I don't remember anything. I can fight, but everything else is—"

"Resting beneath the surface, and it is your obligation to sift through it. If you do not…"

"I know." Xion's voice came out as a soft squeak. "I guess I'll just have to try."

"Then leave at once, and do not return until you have thoroughly scoured the area. Understood?"

"…Yes, sir."

Footsteps echoed outside. No more words followed, just the sound of the air whipping and a portal swelling. By the time Kairi pushed the doors open, she found herself staring into an empty hallway; even DiZ had left.

But the silence ended abruptly with the sound of squawky muttering. When Kairi turned around, she spotted Donald and Goofy both stretching their arms and climbing back to their feet. Goofy marched ahead, smacking his lips and wiping his eyes with his glove. He stopped at the foot of the table and leaned against the back of one of the chairs.

"Gawrsh, did somethin' happen out there? I coulda sworn I heard you 'n DiZ talkin' and…"

"It wasn't me, Goofy. It was Xion. DiZ just sent her off, and that's not all…"

"Oh?" Donald raised an eyebrow. "So what else happened?"

"Well, he said something about Xion's memories." Kairi's brow furrowed, and she glanced back at the doors. "Something about them being muddled, and he told her to dig through them to figure out where to go. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"'Course it's weird." Donald scowled. "Everything about this is weird, and if we weren't in such a big hurry, I'd say we oughta go down there and make him tell us what's _really_ going on."

Right. Today was the big day. No time for asking questions.

"Well, he isn't out there now. If we want to get anywhere, now's probably the time to do it."

"Then I guess we'd better get ready to hit the road, huh?" Already, Goofy'd make it back to his sleeping bag, and after nudging his pillow aside, he scooped up his shield. "To tell ya the truth, I'm kinda excited! It'll be great seein' ya put that Keyblade to good use."

Donald nodded. "And I wouldn't wanna spend another day cooped up in this mansion."

"But, Donald, it's only been a day since—"

"One day with the worlds in danger and the Organization doing who-knows-what. I'd say that's plenty of reason to hurry!"

Exactly. No sense postponing it any longer. After strolling back to the wall and slipping on her necklace and shoes, Kairi returned to the door and pressed it open with her elbow. With the others by her side, she threw both doors wide open and marched out into the foyer. Together, they descended the stairs and passed the scattered hunks of debris, piles of broken glass, and winged unicorn statues coated in dust.

Upon reaching the front door, though, Kairi froze for a moment, and she tipped her head back. She could do this. She'd traveled countless worlds before, so why the bubbling feeling building in her chest? Why the last minute woes? Shaking her head, Kairi seized the door handle in her grip. She pulled her lips into a tight smile, took a deep breath, and burst out into the glaring sunlight.

It was like DiZ said. Sink or swim, they needed to move, too. How else would they protect the worlds?

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE:** Want to see more of Sora and Aqua? Don't worry. We'll be checking in on them again in Chapter 4. I just needed to get Xion's introduction out of the way before I get to their next scene. You'll see why when I get there.

At any rate, when I first started planning this chapter, I deliberated over how to have Kairi, Donald, and Goofy react to Xion. While all of them can be quite friendly, I figured that Donald would take some time to warm up to her. He's pretty impatient and not used to someone with her lack of social awareness, and he's still frustrated over what happened to Riku. Of the three, I'd say Goofy is the most optimistic about the situation, with Kairi being sympathetic, but a bit wary, more at DiZ than anything. At this stage, Xion is still very naive, even with her being made up of the data from Riku's memories, and it probably doesn't help that DiZ holds a low opinion of replicas.

By the way, if you like DuckTales, you may be pleased by some of the characters appearing in the next chapter. :) See you next time!


	3. Precautionary Measures

**Chapter 3: Precautionary Measures**

The mansion's grassy courtyard shrank into a small, green speck. The worn down stone arches became grey freckles. Soon the pastel colors of the sunrise sank into black. Engines bellowing, the Gummi Ship blasted through the atmosphere, and Twilight Town as a whole became nothing but a brown dot in the deep void of space. With the ship rocketing through the dark, Kairi sank down into the seat farthest to the right, shifting a little as she adjusted to the cushions. On all prior trips, she'd stuck to the back, where the seats lined the walls. Even then, she often chose to stand, peeking over the tops of her friends' chairs.

Now that she'd taken Riku's spot, though, her eyes became glued to all the flashing lights, brightly colored buttons, and assorted levers, one of which Donald jerked back. A white flash made her shield her eyes. Chunks of purple stone scattered across the front window, no doubt a former asteroid. At the very tip of the control panel, a screen lit up with flashing dots and the ever present text that read 'Heavy Darkness Reading'. By now, the message and the constant beeping that accompanied it had become second nature. What once left her cringing and covering her ears barely registered now. The two chipmunks scurrying across the arm of her seat, though? _That_ grabbed her attention right away, and she soon got caught in a giggling fit.

"What are you two doing out here?"

Chip skidded to a halt, shooting a look at Donald and Goofy. "Well, we were thinking about what DiZ told you."

Dale nodded. "And we thought that maybe we oughta give this ship a tune-up."

"A tune up?" Donald's grip on one of the levers slipped, and his head jerked towards them. "Aw, come on! We don't have time for any detours."

Goofy swiveled his chair sideways, and he scratched at his chin. "I dunno, Donald. When was the last time we got this ship all spruced up?"

"Not since we first got outta Hollow Bastion, but that doesn't mean—"

"Uh, guys?" Kairi pointed towards the front window. While those two argued, one giant, multicolored ring drew closer by the second. "Don't you think you should look out?"

"Ack!" Donald threw his upper body forward, and he gave the wheel a hard crank to the right. The ship tipped sideways, and Kairi's head nearly bumped into the wall, but on the upside, they slipped through the ring without too much trouble. When Kairi looked down again, she spotted Chip and Dale dangling over the arm of her seat, and she gave them a light nudge with her hand.

"Golly. Thanks, Kairi!" Dale heaved a sigh, wiping a hand across his forehead. "Uh, anyway, me 'n Chipper still think ya oughta give it a thought. What if Cid's got some new gadgets? Maybe something to speed this ship up. Or some great big blasters that'd turn all the Heartless into dust! Then ya wouldn't even have to land."

Chip crossed his arms. "Don't you think we should be more practical? Those three can handle the Heartless just fine. What we really need is a way to keep off of the Organization's radar."

"Aw, phooey." Donald's back hunched, and he pressed his elbows against the controls. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, it is hard to think straight when you're in a hurry." Kairi grinned. "And I know how impatient you get."

"Good thing you've got us to do some of the thinkin' for ya, eh, Donald?" Goofy chuckled, nudging him with his elbow. "And Chip 'n Dale know Gummis better than the rest of us. If ya ask me, that's all the reason we need to swing by Hollow Bastion again."

Donald's brow tensed, and he slammed his fist into one of the buttons. "Then it's a good thing we've got Warp Drive. Just hang on tight, and we'll be there in a jiffy!"

The cockpit rumbled. The engine's roar grew louder than before. A scattered array of asteroids drifted into view. Then the ship shot forward with an abrupt jerk. Pebbles and dust showered the glass. Inertia pressed Kairi into the back of her seat while their starlit surroundings melted together. Then, in the blink of an eye, the ship snapped to a stop. The stars flickered back into view, and Kairi slid forward with a sigh. In place of the asteroids, she spotted a bronze tower spewing smoke. Pipes coiled around it. Smaller spires curved forward along with hooks and other odd protrusions. If she squinted long enough, she could even make out tiny platforms floating through the air and hunks of blue stone hovering above raging waterfalls.

Other details became obscured by the twists of black smog spewing from the castle's outer walls. Shadows stretched out from crevices between the rows of red-roofed cottages below. A dense, black blanket consumed the entire sky, just like it had during their last trip into town. Wyvern claws snapped at the cockpit, forcing the ship into a barrel roll. Lasers whizzed through the air, pelting walls of Wyverns and Wizards alike. Each hit sent the Heartless spiraling down to the rooftops below and, to Kairi's pleasant surprise, flashes of white light skewered them the second they struck solid ground. With her palms pressed to the window, she watched as glowing circles appeared near hordes of marching Soldiers and Neoshadows. Each circle sprouted a pillar that hurled Heartless backwards, if they didn't explode on the spot.

In the time that had passed, Merlin and the others must have fixed the power. Small blessings, considering the darkness rising all around them.

Soon the ship blazed past the abandoned houses, swooping over the edge of a raised walkway that led deep into the heart of the Marketplace. As the gang drew closer to the ground, sounds of shouting breached the cockpit. Then a roar rattled the glass and sent Chip and Dale scurrying to the back. After tugging a lever and bringing the ship to a complete stop, Donald snapped his seatbelt off, leaped down to the floor, and shoved the door wide open.

Sweeping up his staff, he shot a stern look to the others. "C'mon, let's hop to it!"

With a nod, Goofy unfastened himself and rolled down to his feet. "What do ya think's goin' on out there, anyway?"

"Trouble," said Donald. "What else would it be?"

"It figures, doesn't it?" Kairi shook her head, sliding behind the others. A flash shot out from her fingertips, stretching out into a large, key shape. Soon she felt the firm handle of her new Keyblade, colored in a blend of reds, oranges, whites, and blues and topped off with a covering of wildflowers. "I guess this is my chance to put this Keyblade to good use. You guys ready?"

"Are you kidding?" Donald snickered, leaping out onto the pavement. "After everything that's happened lately, this'll be a great way to blow off some steam."

"Just don't get carried away!" said Goofy, trailing after him.

"Ha! I never get _too _carried away."

Kairi blew a puff of air. Of _course _he didn't. But, with the others out and about, it was time for her to get busy. So, after shutting the ship up tight, Kairi raced down the stone steps and zoomed around the corner, passing a shop decorated with colorful, dangling crystals on her way. When she reached the center of the Marketplace, she skidded to a halt, eyes glued wide open. It wasn't the pillars barreling into Large Bodies or the armor-clad Heartless dragging swords across the ground that caught her eye. No, she fully expected Heartless presence. What really grabbed her was the group of individuals facing the Heartless, specifically a scruffy, white duck wielding nothing but a cane. When a Solider swiped his top hat away, he snarled and clobbered it in the head. A metal star whizzed straight past him and sliced two Neoshadows in half. From across the square, Kairi heard a familiar voice shout.

"Scrooge, c'mon!" Kairi's eyes followed the sound up another flight of steps and over to Yuffie, who stood right above a small waterfall. "Shouldn't you get back to Merlin's place?"

Scrooge scoffed, swatting a Red Nocturne away. "And let these beasts lay waste to my businesses?"

A shaggy mess of brown fur shot down from one of the rooftops, landing just in front of Scrooge. He dragged his claws across the floating, red Heartless before locking eyes with the old duck.

"Leave the Heartless to us," said the Beast. "Your businesses will be fine, but you won't if you don't hurry."

Off to the side, Kairi heard Donald gasp. "Aw, nuts! What's Uncle Scrooge doin' here?"

"Oh, so you know him?" Kairi looked from one duck to the other and… yep, she could see the resemblance. White feathers, stubborn personalities. "Well, we'd better get over there. It doesn't look like he'll budge any time soon."

"Nope!" Goofy laughed, already charging ahead. "Mister Scrooge is always like this when it comes to makin' money!"

Money or not, this was no place for bickering. Following Goofy's lead, Kairi tore off towards the others, weaving her way between two diving Air Soldiers. She slid to a stop just inches behind Scrooge and watched the two goggled Heartless crash face-first into each other. The air crackled and a yellow streak crashed into their helmets. They twitched and flailed before exploding into smoke and releasing two shimmering hearts. With the Air Soldiers gone, Donald rubbed his hands together and smirked.

Goofy's shield then twirled through the air and slammed right into the side of one of the Armored Knights. Knees bent and Keyblade at the ready, Kairi scanned the area, spotting the snarling face of a dog-like shield and two Wizards cackling behind the Defender carrying it. Thrusting her weapon up above her head, she watched an orb of energy swell, dragging the Heartless off of their feet and tossing them about.

Footsteps rushed in from the left, and soon Kairi found Yuffie standing by her side. "Well, you guys sure picked the right time to show up," she said. With a grin on her face, she pointed at Scrooge. "Think you can give me a hand here?"

Scrooge's eyes narrowed, and he thrashed his cane. "That won't be necessary, lass! When you've tussled with the likes of the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell, Heartless are nothing but wee shadows by comparison."

A Blue Rhapsody swooped down towards Scrooge, sending Donald scampering his way. After bashing a Soldier's shin, he thrust his staff at the floating Heartless, sending orange sparks trailing down its body.

"Yeah, they're shadows that'll rip your heart out if you're not careful!"

"Not to worry, Nephew." He jumped back, pressing his cane into the ground. "I may be old, but I've still got a few tricks up me sleeve!"

"I know that, but it's still too dang—"

"Oh, relax," said Kairi. She lunged beneath a Wyvern's talons before flinging a white blast at its belly. "He's your uncle, and if he's anything like you, I bet he'll be just fine."

"Aye, I may not have much in the way of sorcery and spells, but you'd be surprised what ye can do with a sharp mind alone."

The shadow at Goofy's feet twitched. Enormous claws shot out of it, sending a shock wave washing over the pavement. While Goofy skipped out of the way and smacked his shield against the back of its head, Yuffie shrugged and flung her shuriken at the Neoshadow's cheek.

"Well, we'd better hurry up. I know I don't want to spend all day fighting these guys."

With a low growl, the Beast pounced on top of a Large Body's shoulders. "Yes, we can save the discussion for later."

They were right. Despite all the attacks thrown between their conversations, a colorful wave of Heartless continued to descend upon them. About a dozen Soldiers flipped down from the roofs, twirling and kicking their way towards the group. Wyverns screeched and swooped, whirling around like torpedoes and snapping their jagged jaws. Armored Knights charged with their swords outstretched. Temperatures spiked, followed by sizzling, orange blasts thrown with a wave of a Wizard's staff. The heat dropped seconds later, with flames replaced by snowflakes and jagged, clear crystals.

Thankfully, the terrain coupled with their high numbers evened the odds. When the Wyverns dove down, Donald scrambled up the steps near the Gummi Ship, pulling them down with a dome of greenish energy. They smashed right into a circle of glowing dots that erupted in a bright flash. A boom echoed throughout the Marketplace, and more hearts drifted up to the sky. Amidst a mob of dancing Soldiers, Scrooge hopped from one helmet to the next, using his cane like a pogo stick. The Heartless flopped down on their bellies, struggling to lift themselves back to their feet. In the time it took them to stand, Kairi thundered their way, dragging her Keyblade's sharp edge against their chests.

Two Large Bodies slid past a building-sized freezer and tumbled down the steps by the waterfall. Teeth bared, Beast launched himself on top of them and ripped his claws through their backs. When a Defender shoved its shield forward and sent ice flying towards Yuffie's ribs, Goofy jumped out and hoisted his shield straight at the blast.

_SPLAT! _The ice crept across the shield's surface, but that didn't stop him from dashing behind the Defender and twirling his weapon against its spine. Then a streak of lightning shot down above its head. The dog-like shield whimpered and rattled to the ground, and the Heartless collapsed, fizzling away into smoke.

Throughout the fight, light pillars shot up at the Heartless' feet. Right as one Neoshadow lunged over Goofy's head, the defense system pierced its torso, leaving nothing but smog in its place. A wave of black claws poured over Kairi, and she threw up her Keyblade to block. When the Heartless fell back, she squeezed her necklace tight. White light shone from her head to her toes. A ring of columns spun around her before rushing off in all directions. The light washed over the Neoshadows, smothered two Wizards, and sent a Defender to its knees.

Soon, the final Heartless melted away into a purple puddle, leaving another heart to light the sky. With the crowd finally cleared, Kairi collapsed against the stone wall just two feet from the waterfall. Donald and Goofy stumbled her way, each of them panting for breath. After brushing off the front of her shirt, Yuffie slung her shuriken over her shoulder and skipped up the steps. Beast crawled close behind on all fours, while Scrooge moseyed up to Kairi and the others.

"Well, if there's one thing I can say, it's that those Heartless certainly know how to keep a duck on his toes."

"I think that goes for everyone." Kairi let out a soft laugh, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Anyway, you did a pretty good job keeping up with us. I'm impressed!"

"Ah, 'tis nothing, lass." He twirled his cane. "When you've been on as many adventures as me, you learn to adapt to even the toughest of circumstances."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're in Hollow Bastion," said Donald. "I thought you'd be back at the castle. Or your mansion! How come you're all the way out here?"

"Why, to invest!" Scrooge grinned, sweeping his cane towards the surrounding shops. "Just think of the opportunities, Donald! Once we get this town spick and span again, business is sure to thrive. The name Scrooge McDuck will be known far beyond Duckburg and Disney Town." He chuckled, climbing onto the bottom step. "And just wait 'til you see the work we've done in the Borough."

"I was about to say." Yuffie snorted, waving her hand. "Besides, Leon's been grouchy enough as it is. If we take too long, he might start sprouting grey hairs."

A wry smile spread across Kairi's lips as she made her way up the stairs. Knowing Yuffie, she could've been exaggerating, but how could she possibly resist asking?

"Is he really that stressed?"

"When isn't he?" said Yuffie. Her expression stiffened, and she crossed her arms. When she spoke again, it was in a low, husky voice. "You never know where the Heartless will strike next. We can't make the same mistakes as before." She flicked her wrist, rolling her eyes as she walked. "Right now, Aerith and I are trying to teach him how to smile. It's a slow process, but I'm sure we'll get through to him _some_day."

"Well, you go on ahead." The Beast crouched low, glancing up at the roofs. "If those Heartless come back, I'll be ready."

"Whatever you say, Beast." Yuffie shrugged. "Just don't work yourself too hard, or Belle might start fussing again."

"I… I know that." He looked away. "But at least one of us should stay out here for now."

With Beast's mind made up, Kairi turned away from the market and pressed on with Donald and Goofy close behind. After all, they visited Hollow Bastion for a reason. So, with Yuffie at the lead, the group marched on, stopping just briefly to glance at the over-sized freezer from before. Sitting just across the walkway, Kairi spotted an equally odd building, smooth, white, and with a duck bill just above the window along with a top hat matching Scrooge's to a T. Just one look at the shop, and she suspected he carried an ego just as huge as his nephew's. It must've run in the family.

Everyone continued past the shops and descended a long flight of stone steps, followed by another. Soon they left the smooth concrete behind, wading through a sea of homes in varying conditions. Some practically sparkled from a fresh coat of paint where others bore shattered windows and cobwebs dangling from the roofing. The path eventually led them to a cobblestone walkway at the foot of a tunnel. Oddly enough, when Kairi looked to the tunnel's other side, she saw nothing but a wall of white light almost as bright as the sun. She couldn't even make out any buildings or rusted pipes through the glare.

Turning away from the glow, Kairi looked up at Yuffie. "Hey, where's all that light coming from, anyway?"

"Oh, that?" Yuffie laughed. "That's part of our new and _improved_ defense system."

Scrooge nodded. "Aye, with a wee bit of Merlin and the Fairy Godmother's magic and Cid and Gyro's engineering, we've devised a way to keep the Heartless away from the Borough." He slipped into the tunnel, stopping about halfway. "Ah, but don't worry. It's perfectly harmless for the rest of us."

Well, no wonder Scrooge was so excited to show them the Borough. Grinning, Kairi hurried right behind him, though she stopped briefly when she heard Donald muttering.

"But how come Gyro's here, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Ah, just a wee bit of extra help. I figured someone as mechanically minded as him could help prevent another one of those blackouts, and he's been begging me to show him other worlds for years now."

On her way out of the tunnel, she passed another oozing fountain. The light grew so bright that she shielded her eyes. Once she entered the Borough, her jaw almost hit the floor. Sure, some things remained unchanged, like the bronze pipes jutting out of the walls and the piles of wood pressed up against the houses. However, when she looked up at the sky, she found sunlight reaching down towards the rooftops in place of black clouds.

Moving further into the Borough, she spotted shiny, new windows on some of the cottages where crisscrossing boards once appeared. Bright red shingles covered bits of the roofs where there used to be gaping holes. Cream colored paint coated spots along the houses' walls where she distinctly remembered exposed brick and wood. Strangest of all, each and every building radiated a white aura that stretched several feet away from their surfaces. No wonder she couldn't see past the light before!

After rounding a corner and climbing up some short steps, the gang finally stumbled upon their destination. How could they miss it? With a wooden sculpture of an owl glaring at them from above the door and the hat shaped tower bulging out of the roof, Merlin's house stood out among all the others. The little umbrellas twirling above the roofing certainly helped, and Kairi spent a few seconds watching them spin and slide back and forth before she shook her head and crept towards the door. It wasn't until she reached for the handle that she noticed both Donald and Goofy looking to the right. Even stranger, the sound of humming soon reached her ear, in a voice completely new to her.

Goofy leaned towards the sound, eyes half closed. "Gee, Donald, I'm startin' to think Mister Scrooge brought all of Duckburg with him. Doesn't that hummin' sound kinda familiar?"

Donald gulped. "Uncle Scrooge, didja really bring…?"

"Aye, I did."

Kairi's eyes widened. "Wait, who are you talking about?"

Just as she asked, the humming ended altogether, while the corners of a huge, cardboard box poked out from behind one of the buildings. The box moved closer, carried in the arms of a tall figure. With the box in the way, she couldn't make out a face, but she did see a tan scarf waving as he walked and a tuft of orange hair. Light brown pants covered his stubby legs. Boots reached up to his knees, strangely flat and shaped… almost like duck feet. This new duck held onto his cargo with both his arms, allowing Kairi to see the baggy sleeves of his shirt. Everything else remained hidden, if not by the box, then by the various chunks of metal, gears, colorful blocks, and tubes piled up inside of it.

"Okay, Mr. McDee," said the duck. "I've got all the parts back from the last tr—"

He placed his foot down on the lowest step. Then his other foot slipped. The box in his arms started wobbling, and the duck's feet shuffled. Immediately, Donald, Goofy, and Scrooge all leaped back. In mere moments, the box flew out of his grip, the duck fell forward, and the huge chin of his beak smashed into the concrete. One of the gears crashed into his aviator helmet. Then a bright blue Gummi block. Soon the whole pile washed over him, covering everything but his arms and legs.

His head burst out of the pile, and he spat out another gear. "Heh, see? Second crash in a row, and they made it out okay."

Donald rolled his eyes, extending a hand. "Oh, Launchpad. Good to see you haven't changed."

"Nope! I'd start to worry if I did." After squirming his way out of the pile, he stood threw his scarf over his shoulder and looked to Kairi. "And who's this little lady? Friend of yours, Yuffie?"

"Yep, but she's not just my friend." She gestured to Donald and Goofy. "Kairi came along with these two knuckleheads and… Hey, come to think of it, how come Riku isn't with you guys? Is he still afraid of what happened last time?"

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all cringed. None of them said a word. Swallowing hard, Kairi squeezed her necklace, looking to the others. Both of them wore frowns and held up their hands. Where could they even start?

Well, they had to say something, so despite the tension in the air, Kairi wandered closer to Yuffie and said, "We'll tell you once we get inside, okay?" After all, Leon and the others deserved to know just as much as she did.

"Hey, works for me," said Launchpad. "I gotta give Cid a report on those new Gummi parts, anyway."

Just as he raised one of his feet, Scrooge hooked his cane around his ankle and pulled it back down. "Not until you clean up this mess. Unlike you, the rest of us don't revel in crash landings."

"Aw, gee." He slouched, reaching for the now lopsided box. "Guess I'd better start scoopin'."

While Launchpad shoveled the parts back into his box, Kairi and the others turned towards the door. With a sharp screech, it swung open, and they all slipped out from the sunlit Borough into the clutter of Merlin's home. Just as soon as she wandered inside, Kairi wound up staring at the heaps of books lying down at odd angles. She heard something crackling, and she looked across the room to find a small fire sizzling beneath a table topped with strange beakers.

At the far end of the room, the computer shone with rows upon rows of green text. Hunched over at the seat, she saw Cid hammering away at the keys while a tall, lanky bird of some kind leaned over his shoulder. Messy, orange hair and a yellow derby hat topped his head. A black vest covered his baggy, pink shirt, and a small, pointed beak poked out of his face. Was this the Gyro Scrooge mentioned earlier?

A stone platform rested at the center of the room, topped with a large, round table. Several teacups and a steaming teapot rested at its center. Seated in the chairs, Kairi spotted Aerith, easily distinguishable thanks to her red hair ribbon and pink dress. Leaning over the table's edge, Merlin pushed his beard away from his teacup and glanced across the table to where Leon sat. The three spoke softly to one another, Leon wearing a scowl the whole time. Meanwhile, a messy ball of brown feathers fluttered onto Merlin's shoulder and swatted a wing at his cheek. Kairi would recognize that owl anywhere.

"Well, as nice of a discussion as this is, it's going to have to wait," said Archimedes. "In case you haven't noticed, we have guests."

"Hm?" Merlin blinked, shooting a gaze down at the floor. "Oh! Why, if it isn't Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and… Odd. I thought you would have brought Riku along. You four seemed incredibly inseparable."

Kairi shifted her weight from one foot to the other, pulling her eyes away from the table. "Well, we would have… if we could."

"What happened?" said Leon, in a voice sharp as a knife. "You're talking as if he couldn't come, and there has to be a reason for it."

"Oh, simmer down, Leon." Cid stood up from his seat, moseying over to the others. "Why don't you let 'em talk before you start jumpin' to conclusions?"

"But it it's true, Cid!" Goofy frowned, tapping his index fingers together. "Somethin' _did_ happen to him, and that's why we came all the way here in the first place."

Placing down her teacup, Aerith stood up and moved to the platform's edge. She cracked a tiny smile before she spoke. "It sounds like we have a lot of catching up to do. Why don't you three make yourselves comfortable?"

"A splendid idea, miss Aerith!" Merlin let out a hearty laugh, sweeping up his magic wand. With one little flick, one of the book piles collapsed, revealing a wooden chair that started bouncing towards the group. Two more chairs floated close behind, forming a line below the platform. "I fear that we've just run out of tea, but if you don't mind a bit of a wait, I could always—"

"That's okay," said Kairi. "I'm not really thirsty."

Shaking her head, she lowered herself down into the seat furthest to the right. Donald and Goofy sank down in the neighboring chairs. The door screeched, and in the corner of her eye, Kairi spotted Scrooge and Launchpad pushing the box full of parts inside. They made their way to the computer in the back and spoke quietly to the bird from before. Everyone else's eyes remained fixed on the trio.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Donald slid to the edge of his seat and cleared his throat. "Um… So, the first thing you oughta know is that Riku and the Replica had a big fight."

Leon's face contorted, and he squeezed his teacup's handle. "So this is his fault?"

Goofy flailed his head back and forth. "No, it ain't really his fault! Ya see, after we left you fellers last time, we got trapped in this big ol' whale. Then Riku started treatin' his Replica like a pal, even saved his life. 'Course, that ol' Replica got all confused. I don't think he wanted to believe Riku _could_ be nice."

Leon wheezed out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's those memories, isn't it? I know you guys mentioned them before."

"But what's any of this got to do with what happened?" said Yuffie. "You can't tell me the Replica started a fight over something that silly."

"It wasn't just that." Kairi closed her eyes, cupping her cheek with one hand. "When we met him again in Halloween Town, things weren't so bad. He still picked fights with Riku, but they managed to work together for a little while. It's just… a few misunderstandings came up afterwards, and they had everything to do with those memories."

"Yeah." Donald's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms. "It's complicated, but what you really oughta know is that he challenged Riku to a _real_ fight in this place called Castle Oblivion." He slumped and moaned, looking down at the floor. "I don't know everything that happened in there, but the point is, Riku's heart got smashed, and he lost a bunch of memories."

Goofy nodded. "And now he's stuck inside of a computer 'til he gets all fixed up, which means we've gotta keep goin' without him..."

Silence hung over the room for about two minutes once the trio finished their story. Aerith and Yuffie exchanged glances, each of them wearing frowns on their faces. Leon stood with his arms folded and his eyes shut, breathing heavily but not speaking a single word. Merlin stroked his beard, brow furrowed, while Launchpad scratched his head. Like Leon, Cid remained quiet and still, plucking his toothpick out of his mouth. The silence only broke when Gyro stepped forward. He adjusted his spectacles and reached for his beak before finally speaking up.

"He's inside of a computer? That's incredible." He paused. "Well, what happened to him isn't, but to turn flesh into data… It's no easy work. I should know, since I've tried it myself."

"Sounds like a headache," said Launchpad. "I know I wouldn't wanna get stuck with a bunch of zeroes and ones."

Scrooge shook his head. "Sometimes it's necessary, Launchpad. Lost money, lost memories… I can't claim to know the whole story, but I'm sure that it's for the best."

"I'm not sure about that." Leon gazed down at the trio. "If Riku's gone, then how do you expect to save the worlds? The door's still open, and without his Keyblade…"

"Actually, we've still got a Keyblade on our side." Goofy's lips curled up into a smile, and he marched over to Kairi's seat. "Why don't ya show 'em, Kairi?"

Well, it was only a matter of time. With shaky laughter, Kairi slid up from her chair, inhaled, and stretched out her arm. In a flash, her flower-coated Keyblade took form, and the others' eyes became glued to the weapon. Yuffie skipped over to her from the right, leaning over her shoulder and squinting at the Keyblade.

"You know, I did find it pretty weird…" She poked the weapon's tip. "I thought Riku was one of the only wielders out there. Maybe even _the_ only one besides King Mickey and that copy."

"Ah, not quite." Merlin stepped away from the table, tapping his chin with his wand. "Long ago, there used to be a great number of Keyblade wielders, but they've all but disappeared in this day and age. But, ah, that doesn't rule out the possibility of her acquiring one. She would have only needed to come in contact with a Master… a true Master, that is."

"A Master?" Kairi lowered the Keyblade to chest level, shifting it in her grip. "I'm not really sure what that means, Merlin. All I know is that it came to me after I lost my rapier. I just… knew I had to keep fighting, and then it appeared."

"But there's one big problem," Donald added. "DiZ said that if we aren't careful, the Organization might be able to follow us right back to Riku."

"Yup." Goofy's smile faded. "Truth is, we're probably lucky they didn't find us sooner with the way we've been keepin' our ship outside. Plus, they could always start usin' some kinda fancy radar to find us… That's why Chip 'n Dale said we oughta come to you fellers. Said Cid might have some kinda fancy parts to cover our trail."

Merlin gasped, and his face scrunched up like a prune. "Heavens no! Why use needless parts when magic is so much simpler? All you'd need is a Vanish spell strong enough to conceal your ship, and nobody would ever suspect it."

Cid bristled, shoving his toothpick back in his mouth. "'Course you'd say that, you loony old coot. Problem is, turning the ship invisible won't stop a good radio signal. Wouldn't do a thing with sonar, either."

"Now, see here! I'll have you know that magic is far more reliable than—"

"More reliable? More like unpredictable. Those three don't even know what that Organization could do." Cid gestured to the spare parts. "If they're gonna stand a chance, they'll be needing something that's a shoo-in to work."

"Do you have any suggestions?" said Kairi. "I know you helped a lot during Riku's first journey."

With a smile, Gyro clasped his hands together. "Well, we have been working on a new cloaking system."

"Yup!" Launchpad grinned, pointing his thumb at his chest. "That's one of the new parts I've been testing. Best part's that it's one hundred percent crash-proof."

"Then we'll take it!" said Donald. "Just lemme go grab the ship and—"

Before he could take one step, Cid stepped straight in his path. "Hold your horses, Donald. Ya didn't even let us finish yet."

"Aw, but what else is there to say?"

"A whole lot." Gyro sighed, letting his arms drop. "Right now, we're still in the testing phase. From what we can tell, the chip distorts incoming radio waves and can turn even the largest Gummi Ship invisible. It'll even muffle the sound of the engine. The problem is, we don't know the long term effects yet. Plus, we haven't tried combining it with Warp Drive."

"Yeah." Launchpad shuddered. "Seems to work okay between here and Traverse Town, but I just can't do that warp stuff."

"Gawrsh…" Goofy placed a hand to his lips. "So, how long do ya think it'll take ya to finish testin'?"

"Well, if you come back in a few weeks, maybe a month or two…"

Donald leaped up from the floor, flailing his arms. "But we don't have that kind of time, Gyro! Can't you finish it faster?"

"Not if you want something functional," said Cid. "I 'spose we _could_ give ya one of our spare betas, but you'll be taking a huge gamble."

"I don't care." Donald huffed. "We're gambling with or without it."

Scrooge beamed, leaning his weight on his cane. "Ah, there's that adventurous spirit. If you wish to gain anything in life, you simply can't avoid taking a few risks."

"I dunno." Goofy looked to Cid. "You sure this is okay? Makin' those chips sounds like a lot of hard work, and we'd hate to cause ya any trouble."

"Eh, long as we've got at least one left over, I can't complain. You'll just have to give us 'til morning to install the darn thing."

"You mean we have to stay overnight?" Kairi's gaze shifted to the door. "Won't DiZ notice if we're gone for a whole day?" She figured he'd notice eventually, but this soon?

"He'd find out sooner or later," said Leon. After jumping down from the platform, he made his way over to Kairi. "You have to remember that traveling the worlds takes time. If you try to hurry back, you'll only make things harder. You may even put yourself at risk."

"I…" Her mouth slid shut. Leon had a point, after all. They had to move quickly, but… not too quickly. With so many lives at stake, they needed to pour all their time and energy into every world they visited. Even if DiZ found out about it and reprimanded them later, what could he really do? They weren't his puppets.

With everything in perspective, Kairi tightened her hold on her Keyblade and gave Leon a firm nod. "I understand. If this is what it takes to keep Riku safe, then I'll be happy to stay here." She glanced around the room, her expression brightening with each second. "Plus, it'll be nice to have friends close by. Right?"

"You betcha!" said Donald.

"And it'd sure be swell to sleep in a real bed." Goofy rubbed at his back. "Sleepin' on the floor all the time sure ain't comfy."

Aerith stepped back, eyes wide open. "You slept on the floor?" She paused, slipping her hands behind her back. "Well, you won't have to as long as you're here."

"Yeah, we're not that cruel." Yuffie winked, sliding over to the door. "C'mon. We'll show you guys the Inn! It's the coziest place in town."

"Aye, and seeing how you're friends of Donald's, I won't charge you a penny for it."

"Gee, ya mean ya own the Inn, too?"

Donald jabbed Goofy's knee. "It's my Uncle Scrooge. Do you really have to ask?"

Biting her lip, Kairi buried the urge to laugh. At this rate, Scrooge could own the whole town, and it wouldn't surprise her one bit. What mattered above all else was that Scrooge, Leon's gang, and the others had extended a helping hand. Sure, several hours of daylight still awaited them, but why complain? In the time it'd take Cid to prepare their ship, they had hours of time open to explore the town from top to bottom.

This time tomorrow, they'd be soaring through space again. Fighting Heartless, maybe even the Organization. Who could really say for sure? While their journey had gotten off to a somewhat slow start, at least they'd be prepared for the hurdles up ahead.

**x.x.x**

Another day, another meeting. Amidst the circle of smooth, white thrones that filled the Round Room, three black coated figures appeared. Seated at the highest throne, Xemnas gazed down at the others. His legs hung over the edge, while his hands gripped the arms of his seat. His eyes drifted from Saïx to Xaldin, and his lips slowly curled upward. A soft chuckle escaped him.

"The pieces are starting to fall into place," he said. "It has been but a single day since Vexen's demise. One day since the Replica's disappearance. Any time now, I suspect that we will witness the results of his clash with Riku. Perhaps we will even see how the princess fares alongside him. With two Keyblade wielders traveling side by side, I do wonder what the future will hold…"

Saïx's eyes shrank into tiny slits and his mouth became a straight line. His eyes fell to the circular floor, and he draped his arms over his chest. "It's hard to say what will happen. I don't recall Keybearers traveling in groups before…"

"It hasn't occurred since the Organization's formation, but for all we know, it could have happened long ago." He cast a look to the side. "However, we must err on the side of caution. Therefore, it is of utmost importance that we remain diligent. Alert." He turned to Xaldin. "Now, have you anything to report from your mission?"

"Naturally, sir. As a matter of fact…" He snickered. "I've found yet another feeble heart, crippled by an overwhelming greed."

"Ah, very good. Then he shall serve our purposes quite well." Xemnas leaned forward, fingers interlaced. "What else have you gathered?"

"The man goes by Ratcliffe, and he is to lead an expedition to a 'New World' in search of wealth. Of course, based on my own observations, this land they seek contains not a single trace of gold." His lips bent into a smirk. "More importantly, his people hold a great fear of the residents there. I suspect we could use this in tandem with their leader's selfish yearning."

"Yes. Fear and greed hold the potential to cloud one's senses…" Saïx reached for his chin. "While we're on the subject, I've already begun negotiations with the one called Waternoose, per your suggestion. Shall I assign one of our remaining members to continue working with him?"

"Under normal circumstances, perhaps I would allow it." Xemnas sighed. "However, we cannot spread ourselves too thin. Only five of us remain within the castle, leaving us far too vulnerable, should Sora or the Replica return. Until Zexion and Lexaeus return from Castle Oblivion, we must place our members strategically." His eyes flittered across the room, stopping at one of the empty seats. "What's more, Axel may be capable, but I doubt he or the Replica have seen to Marluxia's elimination in such short time."

"True," said Saïx. "And it would be impossible to monitor their movements across so many different worlds. So, what would you suggest?"

Xemnas' hands fell to his lap, and he slid further back in his seat. "For the time being, we will continue as planned, but I encourage you both to keep a watchful eye. We now have four Keyblade wielders to consider where before we only had two. Therefore, it is pertinent that their focus remains on the Heartless and the dangers within each world. You must make them appear to be a more immediate threat than ourselves. Do you understand?"

Saïx nodded. "It will be a challenge. Let us hope that no further disruptions arise."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **For new readers wondering about the blackout references, it relates to the previous fic. Partway through it, Organization tampered with the Hollow Bastion power grid so to cripple their defenses and allow the Heartless to thrive. Obviously, this has since been fixed, with Gyro joining the restoration crew for added technical assistance.

I dropped a few hints as to why he and Launchpad came to Hollow Bastion, but I plan to delve into this further when I get to Repliku's part of the story. Scrooge has been in HB since the last fic, and I even had a reference to him in the first chapter of Fragmented Truths. It was fun to write the Final Fantasy crew again, too. They will also make more appearances later, and I'll see if I can finally do something with Cloud.

The next chapter brings us back to Sora but after that, I am a little torn. My current game plan is to kick start the Disney worlds, starting with Kairi, Donald, and Goofy's first adventure without Riku. I also have a chapter planned starring Riku, but I am torn on whether to do it before or after their adventure. Which would you rather see? I will probably go with what makes the most sense from a placing standpoint, but I'm always open to second opinions.


	4. Starlight and Shadows

**Chapter 4: Starlight and Shadows**

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

She sprinted past windows shining with purple light, dashed beneath hanging lanterns. Trails of moisture raced down her skin. Sweat? She didn't stop to think about it. Instead, she charged on, feet pounding into the paved ground. From behind, she heard metal boots clanking and claws scraping into the surrounding brick walls. A roar followed. Something latched onto the hood of her coat, dragging her off of her feet. Jerking left and right, Xion struggled to break free, but the monster's talons only gripped tighter. Its black claws ripped through the fabric. Its tiny, yellow eyes bore into hers, overwhelming her with an icy sensation.

Her eyes slammed shut and her fingers twitched. This monster, this… Wyvern. Did it want her heart? DiZ never said if she had one, but right now, she felt something throbbing in her chest. Something racing. All she really knew was that Heartless were the enemy.

Biting down hard, she swept her arms up and opened her eyes. Yellow sparks surrounded her and the Wyvern. Its body quivered, and it threw her forward with a screech. Xion's face then smashed into the pavement, and she slid across the ground. Her head struck something hard, and she shakily pushed herself up with her hands. Looking up, she saw something pink floating away from where the Wyvern hovered before. Was that what hearts looked like?

With one hand pressed into a wall, she rose to her feet, eying two wooden doors and a sign that read 'Third District'. Her gut instinct told her to run. Those doors had to lead somewhere safer. Something else told her to stay and fight. Heartless were dangerous. They swallowed whole worlds.

The clattering footsteps drew nearer. Pulling her eyes away from the door, she spotted her pursuer, coated in blue armor. The serrated visor of its helmet made it look like a metallic mouth. Spikes bulged out of its knee pads. Worst of all, it carried two huge, triangular blades in its hands… and it wasn't alone. Two matching Heartless marched close behind it, rubbing their weapons together. Two pale Heartless with tattered, purple shirts floated above them with their long, gloved fingers twitching. Lights shone from the empty holes in their faces. Xion's back pressed against the doors.

Wincing, she clapped her hands. Three more flashes of lightning shot down over the Heartless. The two Search Ghosts hit the ground, but the armored Heartless pressed on. Biting her lip, Xion threw her right hand forward. An orange blast struck the middle Heartless' chest, but it continued to move, glowing pale green. Why wasn't her magic working? For several minutes now, she'd tried and tried hitting them with every spell she could think of. Nothing even began to dent their armor.

The Heartless dashed at her, twirling their blades. Eyes wide, Xion did the only thing she could think of. She sprung into the air and floated over their heads, landing at the alley's entrance. The sound of their rapid footsteps told her those Heartless weren't about to give up. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a cloud of red, blue, and yellow forms whizzing in from behind. With her feet pressed firmly into the ground, Xion threw up her arm again and flicked her fingers away from her palm.

A circle of zeroes and ones whirled around her hand. A giant key flickered into her grip, silver and gold, save for the red and black streak spiraling down the blade. Taking a step back, she flung the Keyblade at the armored Heartless, sending it spinning towards their helmets.

_SHINK! _The Heartless stumbled backwards, and the Keyblade flew back into her grip. Sweeping up their blades, the three Heartless bolted towards her just two seconds later. The multicolored wall continued its approach. Flipping around, she barreled towards the incoming swarm and rolled underneath of it. Her eyes skimmed the floating mages. Red Operas were weak to ice. Blue Rhapsodies hated flames. She suspected the yellow ones used Thunder spells… Drat. Those armored Heartless had shoved their way through the mob. She needed to hurry up!

Easier said than done. A rain of fireballs whizzed at her feet, and she hopped to the left. Her boots struck something slick, and before she knew it, her Keyblade had fallen from her grip. She slid across the ice, crashing into another brick wall. A flash of yellow clouded her vision. Pain surged down her spine, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. When the heat and the sparks subsided, she rubbed her eyes and leaned into the wall. Her Keyblade flashed back into her grip right as the armored Heartless spun towards her chest.

Gritting her teeth, she threw the Keyblade against their giant daggers. She heard the metal clang and looked up to see the Heartless stumbling again. This gave her just enough time to round the corner and rush up the nearest stairway. When she reached the top, she peered over the railing and thrust her weapon towards the rainbow colored horde.

Flames swallowed the Blue Rhapsodies. Icicles crept over the Red Nocturnes. Sparks formed at the tips of the Yellow Operas' hats, and Xion groaned. She flung her arm out and launched her Keyblade at the crowd. It spun through them one at a time, each one exploding when metal sliced through their bodies. A familiar clinking sound caught her ear. It only dawned on her then that the armored Heartless had had found her. In the time it took her to catch her weapon, one of them thrust its blades into her side, sending her flying over the edge.

Once again, she crashed into cement. Clutching at her ribcage, she slowly stood back up only to find the Heartless leaping over her. Like before, she threw up her Keyblade and sprung backwards. Over the course of the next few minutes, those Heartless continued to charge, twirl, and shove their weapons at her at any chance they got. Though no reinforcements appeared, their swift movements sent Xion scrambling from the stairs to the benches, and all the way across to a towering white building coated in stain glass windows. Between fleeing, blocking, and catching her breath, she at least managed to smack them a few times with her Key. As time wore on, she even started to see dents after continued hammering.

It must've been at least a half hour before the Heartless' weapons fell to the ground and their armored bodies toppled forward. When their hearts burst free from their armor, Xion burst into laughter. Then her legs wobbled and she tumbled back, splashing into… a fountain?

She would've taken a closer look, if it weren't for what she saw poking up from the walkway above. A yellow, feathered hat. Two donkey ears…

Someone was watching her.

**x.x.x**

From out of the corridor, Sora emerged beneath a glittering sky. An array of stars twinkled, as if welcoming him and Aqua back from the lightless dark realm. Upon seeing his new environment, he darted out of the corridor, springing into the air. His lips curled into a smile, though he kept his teeth well-hidden. In place of the icy air within the darkness, Sora felt a soft breeze stroke his skin. In place of dull greys, he found piles upon piles of brown crates and barrels. Orange light shone from the windows of a nearby building. Brick walls and a brick path replaced the grey earth and freakish rocks. Despite the fact that he'd brought Aqua to a back alley, Traverse Town never looked so sweet!

Climbing up onto one of the crates, he turned to Aqua, half-expecting her to smile right back at him. Instead, he found her gazing up at the sky with a growing frown worming across her lips. Her brow lowered, and she clenched her fists. Was… something wrong?

Hopping down from his perch, he crawled over to her, tapping her shoulder and tilting his head. When she looked to him, her frown remained firmly in place.

"This isn't right," she said. "The sky looks so barren. Where are all the stars?"

Huh? Squinting, Sora glanced to the sky, but he saw plenty of stars still scattered overhead. After scratching his cheek, he scooped up his notepad and scribbled away.

_'Don't you see 'em, Aqua? There's gotta be hundreds of 'em up there. Maybe even thousands!'_

"Maybe, but there aren't as many as before. The sky used to be so bright, but now…"

_"All that light's fading," _said Ven. _"You're right, Aqua. The sky really has changed, and that's not even the half of it."_

"But why's it happening to begin with?"

_"That's… well, that's where it gets kinda ugly. I really wish I didn't have to tell you this, but the worlds… they're starting to disappear."_

Of course. Stars were other worlds, weren't they? Why didn't Sora think of that before? If Aqua was stuck in the darkness for years, then she might not've known about Maleficent's plans or the Heartless. Where would they even begin? Flopping down on one of the barrels, he took another peek at the sky. One of the stars lit up, twinkling, flickering… and then, just as fast as you could say 'darkness,' it faded.

He couldn't bear to look at it any longer. Squeezing his eyes shut, he turned his head towards the ground.

He heard Aqua gasp, and when he looked up again, he found her ripping her eyes away from the stars with one hand hovering over her chest. "I don't understand. How could the worlds disappear? It's never happened before…"

Kinda funny to think about. Was there really a time where the worlds lived in peace? Squeezing his pen, Sora jotted down another answer.

_'It's because of Maleficent. She started it all and...' _He gulped. Could he really tell her? _'…and I helped without even realizing it.'_

There, he said it. Got it off his chest. After staring at his message for several long seconds, he held it up and braced himself for the worst.

"Maleficent…" Aqua spoke softly, just above a whisper. "I should have known."

Sora flinched, still expecting a verbal beating. Disappointment. After all, he helped her. Worse, he helped her under the belief that she was his _friend_ and that his actions would save the worlds, not destroy them…

But then he felt her hand squeezing his shoulder. "If Maleficent really has placed the worlds in jeopardy, then I have to do what I can to set things right. I can't allow the darkness to spread any further, but…" In a millisecond, her frown flipped upside down, becoming a smile, albeit a weak one. "Sora, I can tell just by looking at you that you would never willingly spread the darkness. She must have misled you, just like she did with Terra."

So Terra met Maleficent, too? Then, what was worse? The fact that she'd tried similar plans before or the fact that he wasn't the first to fall for her manipulation? A bubbling sensation built up inside Sora, like molten lava. He squeezed his notepad, claws digging into the page, and he had to force himself to take two deep breaths. He couldn't change what'd already happened. Plus, he'd moved forward since then. He'd changed for the better.

So why was it so hard to come clean in the first place? Before he even knew it, his hand raced across the paper. Word after word poured out of him, spilling his feelings in drippy, inky mess.

_'The problem is, I went with it anyway. Riku tried to warn me about Maleficent, but I was too stupid to listen. I really thought she was my friend, and by the time I finally learned the truth, she'd already done so much damage.' _Sora shook his head slowly, heaving a sigh and flipping to a new page. _'I helped her capture the Princesses of Heart, thinking I was rescuing them. I helped steal a magic trident and gave it to a witch, I took a Genie's lamp from his master and friend, and I stole a part of someone's research, too.'_

_"Sora, c'mon! You don't have to—"_

_No, Ven. She deserves to know. _For that reason, he just kept writing. _'I did all kinds of crazy things because I thought it'd help save someone really important to me, and the whole time, Riku kept trying to clue me in. I trusted Maleficent over my best friend. So, you don't have to go easy on me, Aqua. I understand if you're mad. I would be, too.' _

Aqua withdrew her hand, rolling her fingers into her palm. Closing her eyes tight, she looked away. The corners of her mouth sagged, and she stayed silent for several long seconds. Had he really upset her? It wouldn't surprise him one bit. His past deeds weren't something to be taken lightly. It still surprised him how Kairi and the others looked past his fumbling. How Riku sought him out at the cost of the worlds… But Aqua was different. She wasn't a childhood friend with rose-tinted glasses; she was a full-fledged Keyblade wielder. A serious one.

Just as he started to sink into self-deprecating thoughts, Aqua finally spoke again.

"I won't lie, I am disappointed." Of course. With a shiver, Sora hung his head low and kept listening. "But I'm not disappointed in you; I'm disappointed in _myself._"

_Wait, __**what?**_ Sora's mouth flew open, and his head bumped into the wall.

Breathing out a dry laugh, Aqua continued, "I don't regret saving Terra, but what you've said only proves that I should have been here sooner. Maybe then I could have spared you and Riku the pain you experienced… the pain you still feel even now." She reached for his shoulder again, looking straight into his yellow eyes. "But, Sora, I'm not mad. It's clear that you regret everything you did and, more importantly, you didn't have anyone to guide you. My friends and I trained under a Master, but it sounds like you and Riku were forced into a conflict you couldn't begin to understand."

Sora nodded, cracking a half-smile. _'It's true. Before I met Ven, I didn't even know there __were__ Keyblade Masters. We really were dragged into the heat of it all. Worse, me and Riku got separated, so while he got friends like Donald and Goofy, I wound up right in Maleficent's clutches.' _In hindsight, it was kinda funny. Sora still remembered the way Riku belittled Donald and Goofy, saying they weren't his friends. Back then, neither one of them realized how lucky Riku really was.

_"But that's changed, you know."_ When Ven spoke, his words carried a mischievous tone. _"How many times do I gotta tell you to cheer up? You've got me and Aqua now, and we'll keep you on track."_

"He's right, Sora." To his surprise, Aqua lowered herself onto the neighboring barrel. "You're not alone anymore, and I'd like to do what I can for you and the rest of the worlds."

Sliding back a few inches, Sora rubbed at his neck and wrote,_ 'You don't have to help me.'_

"But I'd like to." She scooped out her star-shaped charm, resting it in her palm. "If you hadn't found me, I'd still be lost in the darkness. It's only fair that I help you in return."

This was so bizarre. Was Aqua always this accepting? They'd only really known each other for a short while, and already she'd reached out to him, like a longtime friend. Hearing her words left Sora speechless. He twirled his pen a few times, torn between further protest and acceptance.

But, if she really wanted to help, then it was only fair for him to tell her more.

_'Well, before you do anything, there's still some other stuff you oughta know. Stuff about Terra.'_

**x.x.x**

That thumping in Xion's chest intensified. Accelerated. Feeling a tremor building inside of her, she latched onto her hood, pulled it down over her face, and scrambled to her feet. Along the way, she splashed more water onto her clothes, soaking her pant legs and the tail of her coat. Her eyes darted back and forth, scouring the area for somewhere, anywhere to hide. Just a few yards away, she spotted a set of doors, but they stood just beneath where she saw her observer. It'd never work! Turning around, she noticed the stone structure at the center of the fountain, coated in images of butterflies. Perfect.

Kicking up more water, Xion dashed around the corner, pressing her back into the wall. Her Keyblade fizzled out of her grip, and she wrapped her arms around herself. For the next few moments, she stood still, panting. Then she leaned to the side, poking her head out from behind her hiding spot.

When she found the owner of those donkey ears staring back at her, Xion flailed her arms and fell backwards into the water. Her hood flew away from her face, and she squeaked, pulling it back down. She pulled it so far down, in fact, that it even covered her nose. Maybe if she stayed put long enough, that person would go away. She just had to avoid eye contact. Just… look away…

But at the sound of boyish laughter, she just couldn't resist her curiosity's calling. Against her better judgment, she lifted hood just a little, enough to get a good look at the boy.

She felt her eyes bulge, and her mouth flew open. This boy… he wasn't any old boy! Aside from his long, grey ears and matching tail, his whole body looked… wooden. His arms were rectangular, connected by little knobs, and the same applied to his legs. In place of a nose, he had a tiny, rounded nub. Black hair covered his head, and his clothes looked normal enough. A blue bowtie, black vest, red shorts, and huge, leather shoes. He faced Xion with an enormous grin, yet the longer Xion looked at him, the more she felt her insides churn.

An image of some screaming donkeys in little boys' clothes flashed before her eyes. A fat man dressed in red bellowed laughter, flashing his teeth in a maniacal fashion. An upbeat tune dropped to a low, haunting pitch, sounding more like moans. Shadows exploded everywhere. Glowing eyes, enormous claws. A giant, purple monster loomed over her with beady little eyes… and then the image vanished. In its place, she saw the boy watching her with his head tipped to the side.

"You know, you're kinda funny!" He burst into giggles. "You don't have to hide from me, though. I'm not one of the Heartless!"

"Then… who are you?" Was it really okay to talk to him? DiZ said she wasn't supposed to get caught, but it was kind of too late for that.

"My name's Pinocchio!" He leaned closer to her, looking her up and down. "Say, do you know Riku? You've got a coat just like his."

"Riku…?"It felt like a knife pierced her skull. A blurry flash of silver flickered in and out of view, and one of her hands flew to her head. "I… don't know. DiZ mentioned him and said he's really important, but I don't… I don't think I know him."

"Oh." Pinocchio frowned. "That's too bad. Riku's really nice! I think he's kinda sad, though, 'cause the Fake stole all his friends." He scratched his head. "But I don't know, that Fake didn't seem so bad…"

"The Fake…?" Xion's eyebrows knit together, and her face scrunched up in thought. "What do you mean?"

"Oh. I think he said it's…" He paused. "A Replica? Somebody who was created. But I'm not a Replica, and Father made me…"

"Replica…" That word. She'd heard something about that, too. "And who's Father?" Or rather, _what_ was a father? Was 'father' a name, or a title, or a thing?

Pinocchio's jaw dropped, and he craned his neck up at her. "You don't know what a father is?" He turned around, staring at the nearby steps. "Well, would you like to meet my father? We'll probably be lots safer if we get back to the First District. The Heartless don't really like it there."

Was that really okay, though? Before saying anything, Xion glanced down at her feet, fidgeting as she stood. DiZ told her to avoid distractions, but on the other hand, she hadn't seen any sign of Naminé so far. Wouldn't her search be easier if she asked for help? And besides, having a little company sure beat battling more Heartless.

Pushing away from the wall, Xion pulled her hood all the way back and took one big step out of the fountain. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Where is this First District?"

"It's really close!" Pinocchio beamed, darting over to the steps. He stopped down at the bottom, waving one of his gloved hands. "C'mon, I'll show you!"

She didn't even get to speak before Pinocchio zipped up the stairs. He stopped at the base of one of the buildings up above, with a sign that looked like a funny, old man in green who kept tipping his top hat. Toddling to the railing, Pinocchio stuck two fingers in his mouth and blew on them, making a funny little sound. A whistle? That sounded right. Whatever it was, though, it gave Xion a strange, fluttery feeling in her chest. She pressed her lips together, trying to contain herself, but laughter soon escaped her. She had to admit, Pinocchio was a funny kid, even if he was made of wood.

After shaking off her coat and catching her breath, Xion climbed up the stairs as well. On her way towards Pinocchio, she stopped a few times, finally soaking in her surroundings. Bright lights shimmered no matter where she looked, from the sign above one of the larger buildings that read 'HOTEL' to the shops with windows stuffed with suits of all colors, rows of assorted shoes, and some of the biggest bags she'd ever seen. After passing a window with a short, white dress, she heard Pinocchio's giggling again.

"Hey, the First District isn't in there!" He pointed his finger towards two giant, wooden doors. "It's this way."

"Oh, sorry." She turned away, moving towards the doors. "I've just never seen buildings like these before. How come they have clothes in the windows? Is that how they're supposed to look?"

"Um, well, they're shops, so I think so." He squinted and tapped his chin. "Father says they like to put stuff in the windows so people know what they sell. The shops in the First District don't really do that, though."

That didn't make much sense, but rather than question it, Xion pressed on. She needed to at least try and stay focused, even with this new detour. In fact, when she pushed her way through the giant doors, she expected she'd follow Pinocchio to her new destination without a second thought.

Instead, she found herself lost in this new scenery.

Bright green lights glittered to her left, held up by metal tubes. More metal rose up above the lights with megaphones attacked to the tops. Up ahead, she spotted two lanterns alongside another pair of doors, glowing bright purple. To the right, a row of wooden cupboards with glass doors rested beneath a dangling, yellow sculpture that glowed as bright as all the lights. No matter where Xion looked, she found lights of all colors. Said lights tugged her closer and closer, and for the moment, Pinocchio all but disappeared. Xion's legs carried her towards the doors, and one hand even reached for the handle, but then she noticed some figures moving down below. The shop, like Pinocchio, vanished from view, and she instead slunk over to a nearby ledge and peered over the edge.

A young woman with blue hair sat on top of one of the barrels. Seated next to her, Xion spotted a black figure with trails of darkness stretching out from its shoulders and arms. Yellow eyes? Check. Claws? Check. Eyes narrowing, Xion stretched out her arm, ready to will her Keyblade into her grip.

Then someone tugged on her coat, and she turned around, finding Pinocchio at her feet.

"Hey, what're you doing all the way over here? Our house is this way!" He pointed back towards those green lights.

She blew out a great big sigh, stepping away from the ledge. The Heartless would have to wait. Besides, it was just one. Though a part of her longed to hop down and take a closer look, she trailed after Pinocchio, heading down a flight of short, stone steps. A tall, curvy lamppost illuminated the area and revealed a small building built with brick walls. Yellow diamond patterns covered its green door. Golden curtains parted just enough to see the light shining from within. Another purple lantern poked out of the wall, and up on the roof, she noticed a sign that read 'Geppetto.' When she saw Pinocchio cracking the door open, Xion sprinted closer. This had to be the place.

**x.x.x**

The minute Sora finished his message, both of Aqua's hands flew to his shoulders, gripping them tight. Her eyes remained locked on him. He could feel her hands shaking. When Aqua spoke, she practically choked out the words:

"You know about Terra?"

Breathing in and out, Sora nudged Aqua's hands away. Averting his eyes, he forced a nod. Aqua had no idea how much had changed. How could she begin to guess that Terra… if Xemnas really was Terra, had become such a monster? Though he looked to his paper and pressed his pen into the page, after a few seconds, he stuffed both items back into his pocket. With his arms loosely folded over his chest, Sora leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes.

_Maybe you should tell her, Ven. He's your friend, after all._

_"I… you're right." _A few seconds passed, and Sora heard what sounded like steady breathing. _"Um, so… Aqua, before I say anything, I gotta ask. What happened the last time you saw Terra?" _Come to think of it, what _had_ happened to him? If Aqua saved Terra, then it must've been for a reason. And, whatever she did, it obviously hadn't stopped him from becoming an emotionless husk.

Cracking his eyes open, Sora saw Aqua recoil. One of her hands brushed up against her neck, and she winced.

"Ven, he…" She paused, gazing down at the ground. "I'll tell you, but please promise you won't be upset."

Well, that sure didn't sound good. Still, despite her words, Ven said, _"It's fine, Aqua. I can handle it!"_

"Of course. Sometimes I forget how brave you are." Her lips perked just slightly, and she laced her fingers together. "But, Ven, the last time I saw Terra, he'd… changed. Xehanort had taken over his body."

_"What?!"_  
_  
_Ven's voice reverberated inside Sora's head. It felt as if somebody's cranked up the volume to max on a set of giant speakers. Not that he blamed Ven for his reaction. With one eye twitching, Sora clutched his head and gritted his teeth. Who was this Xehanort, and why would he pull a stunt like that? Though a part of Sora wanted to ask, he stayed still, letting Aqua continue.

"I wish it wasn't true, Ven, from the bottom of my heart." One hand slid up to her chest, and she shifted in place. Her expression hardened, sadness washing away, replaced with a fiery glare. "But somehow, Xehanort had stolen his body and heart. I still remember the way he tried to attack me, but I knew Terra was still inside. That's why I faced him, and with a little bit of Terra's help, I defeated him."

_"So, what happened next?"_

"Well, I remember Terra's light shining through him. He tried to fight back." Aqua lifted her lucky charm, peering over it. "I'm not sure if it was Terra or Xehanort in control, but after that, he took Master Xehanort's Keyblade and thrust it into his chest. The Keyblade disappeared, and he started to sink into darkness."

So Terra was strong enough to wrestle for control… No wonder Ven looked up to him. Had Sora been in Terra's shoes, he definitely would've done the same. Still, that didn't explain Xemnas, and at the mere thought of him, Sora squeezed his hands into tight fists. He needed to know more.

Meanwhile, he heard Ven mumble, as if searching for words. After about a minute, he finally spoke up again. _"Is that why you lost your armor?"_

Aqua nodded, her expression softening. With her eyes half-lidded, she curled her fingers over her charm, and a watery smile crept across her face. "When Terra fell, I jumped in after him. I couldn't let him fall into the darkness, but as I tried to reach him, the light drew further and further away. In order to save him, I did the only thing that I could and sent him off with my armor and Keyblade."

_"And then you got trapped in the darkness…"_

"Right. If I hadn't, then we both would have been lost."

And if they had, what would've happened? If Terra kept control, she would've at least had a friend, but if this Xehanort guy wound up in power, then what? She'd made a gamble by saving him, but wouldn't he have done the same? Looking to Aqua, Sora lifted one of his hands and gave her a thumbs-up. He fully understood what it was like, sacrificing oneself for a friend, and in the face of darkness and uncertainty, too.

But soon he slumped. His head drooped, his shoulders sank, and a coldness gripped at his chest. Despite Aqua's sacrifice, they now stood in the face of a new threat, and Terra… or Xehanort stood at the very center of it all.

It was time for the truth.

_"Well, Aqua, I guess I can tell you what we know, but… it's not good."_

"Not good?" Aqua gasped. "I don't understand."  
_  
"It's kind of a long story, so maybe it'd be better if we started at the beginning."_

From there, Ven recounted his and Sora's encounters with the Organization. He described everything from the lifeless, grey halls of the castle to the men and women drenched in black. When Nobodies came up, Aqua winced, flooding the two with questions. How could they lose their hearts? Could they really not feel? In order to explain, Sora gestured at himself, creating a heart shape with his claws while Ven described the connections between Heartless and Nobody. As for whether or not they could feel, Sora shrugged and etched a question mark and a frown on a page. How could they know for sure? XIII sure seemed to feel, after all.

Per Ven's instruction, Sora flipped to a new page and doodled the Nobodies' emblem—an upside-down, with two spikes jutting out of the sides. He then turned it around so that the rounded edges of the heart stood at the top. Looking from the page to the metal crest on Aqua's chest, Sora fumbled his notebook. Nearly dropped it. Now he finally saw the connection.

_"We learned more and more every time we visited their castle," _said Ven. _"They've done all sorts of terrible things, like spreading Heartless just so Riku could destroy them and even pushing people into the dark. And if that's not bad enough, they made a copy of Riku with fake memories and used him like a tool! And not just him, either; they did the same exact thing with Sora's Nobody. Even forced a sweet girl to do all the dirty work."_

Sora's fists slammed into his knees, and his head jerked up and down. He remembered her eyes, bloodshot and puffy, no doubt from crying, and the way she wrapped her arms around her tiny torso, squeezing it. Her awkward shifting, quiet tone, and, more than anything else, the _fear_ that radiated from her all remained crisp and clear in his mind.

With pursed lips, Aqua's face hardened into a scowl. Straightening her back, she inhaled and locked eyes with Sora. "And who's the one responsible for this?"

Sora felt a lump form in his throat. His claws dug into his shorts, and his back bent forward. Good thing he wasn't the one talking right now, though judging by the low moan in his head, Ven probably wasn't too thrilled to drop the bomb. But still…

_"It's… We think it might be Terra." _The words came out low, more like a mumble. Not that it stopped Aqua from lurching back, mouth and eyes flying wide open.

"Terra? No!" Her arms bent forward. Her grip on her charm tightened. "Ven, how could you say something like that? You know Terra would never…"

_"'Course I know that, Aqua! And believe me, I didn't wanna believe it either. I wanted it to be a fluke." _His voice started trembling. _"But… the guy in charge of the Organization looks just like him, just a little older. His hair's silver now, and his eyes are orange. His voice is different, too, but there's gotta be a connection. He even…" _Once again, his voice dropped to a whisper. _"The last time we saw him, he talked to me as if he knew me. Said I'd… understand his plans in due time, and he called me Ven. Don't you think that's weird?"_

"No…" Aqua deflated in a single breath, back slumping forward again and arms dropping at her sides. She scooted a little closer to Sora, placing a hand against his back. "But… what if it was Xehanort instead? Does that mean I caused all of this? And what does that mean for Terra?"

Sora tapped his pen against the Nobody emblem sketch. After looking to Aqua, he turned the page again and wrote, _'We don't know yet. Before I met you, I didn't even know about this Xehanort guy. I mean, I guess it could be him, but so what? That doesn't make this your fault.'_

"Yeah… Sora's right. How were you supposed to know who it was? And even if it was Xehanort in control, why would he call me Ven instead of Ventus? And why would he take the Master's emblem and use it for himself? It's like… no matter how you look at it, nothing stacks up. All we know for sure is that the Organization's bad news, and we've gotta stop 'em!"

"Mm." At last, Aqua slid down to her feet, dusting off her shirt and standing up straight. "Well, I know one thing we can do. Now that you're here, Ven, we can finally wake you up."

**x.x.x**

The sound of ticking clocks flooded her ears. No matter where Xion looked, she spotted swinging pendulums and clock faces. Some clocks hung from the wall, shaped like houses with little doors. For some reason, she suspected that a bird hid inside, waiting to burst free and shout 'cuckoo!' On the wall to the right, she found one small ledge several feet above the ground, cream just like the walls of the house. To her left, three wooden shelves carried dense books, some green, some red, but all several inches thick. More clocks sat on these shelves, one of them bright green with a little wind up key, others shaped like multiple houses bunched together. Was Pinocchio's father a clock fanatic?

Tearing her gaze away from the clocks, she skimmed past a short, wooden table with another book piled on top. A tiny, black cat curled up beneath the table, sleeping away. A glass bowl filled with water stood at the far back of the room, with a goldfish swimming to and fro. Just next to the table, on the right side of the room, she spotted an old man with round, rosy cheeks and rectangular glasses resting against his nose. White hair covered his head, stopping just below his neck, and he stood with a bit of a slouch. A brown vest lay over his white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. He kept his eyes glued to a giant whiteboard with a large sheet of paper pinned to the front. Standing up on her tiptoes, Xion tried to make out the image, but she just barely made out some cube-like shapes and what looked like a glass dome. Was it a blueprint?

Well, whatever it was, Pinocchio didn't seem too interested. Once Xion made it inside, he toddled over to the old man and tapped him on the leg.

"Father, I'm back! And I brought a friend, too."

"Oh, you did?" Pinocchio's father turned away from the image, and Xion just barely made out a smile from beneath his mustache. "Why, hello there, miss. My name is Geppetto, and I do hope Pinocchio hasn't given you too much trouble."

"It's okay." She gave a light shrug, stepping further into the room. "He's been really helpful so far, telling me about the shops, and he led me here himself."

"Is that so?" He looked down at Pinocchio before patting him on the head. "Well done, son!"

"Aw, it's nothing. She was kinda lost when I found her. Plus, she said she didn't know what a father is!"

Geppetto's eyes widened, and he took a step closer. "You don't? But, ah… surely you have someone who cares for you."

Heat raced across Xion's cheeks, and she turned her eyes to the wall. "But I really don't know what a father is, and nobody really cares for me. DiZ said I don't need it; I'm supposed to focus on my mission."

"Mission?" Pinocchio blinked. "Hey, Riku had a special mission, too! Are you sure you don't know him?"

"Now that you mention it, she does wear a similar coat. And when I look at her face…" He took another step, adjusting his glasses. "Why, she looks remarkably like that other girl. Kairi, was it?"

"I'm not Kairi." The words came out fast and firm, complete with a grimace. She had nothing against Kairi; thus far, she'd been kind where DiZ hadn't, but even Xion noticed their similarities. The mere thought left her head spinning. Why _did_ they look the same? And why did the name Riku sound so familiar when they hadn't even met?

Shaking her head, she turned her eyes back to the others. "Sorry, but there's a lot I still don't know. Until I met Pinocchio, I didn't know a thing about fathers or shops or even what this place is."

"Oh, you poor child…" Closing the gap between them, Geppetto placed a hand on Xion's shoulder. "Well, since you asked, a father is someone who… well, raises a child. We care for them, nurture them, and help them to grow up. Sometimes with a mother…" He lowered his hand, and his smile disappeared. "But in our case, it's just me, Figaro, and Cleo. Of course, Pinocchio is a still very special boy, and I've done all I can for him."

Pinocchio's head bobbed up and down at rapid speed, and he skipped over to them. "Yeah, I used to be a regular puppet until the Blue Fairy brought me to life! But someday I'm gonna be a real boy. All I've gotta do is learn to choose between right and wrong."

"A puppet…" DiZ had called her a puppet a few times. Did that mean she wasn't real? The thought left Xion shrinking away from the two and placing one hand against the opposite arm. Her head spun faster and faster, and she bit her lip. She needed a distraction. Luckily, a number of questions sprouted in her head. They'd be a good place to start.

"Do all fathers make their… sons?"

"W-well, in a manner of speaking, I suppose." Geppetto coughed, face reddening. "Though it usually takes both a father and mother to make a child under normal circumstances. They're like fathers, only… well, women. Do you at least have one of those?"

Xion's whole body wilted, and she gave a slow shake of her head. "I don't think so. The only girl I know is Kairi, and I don't think…" She trailed off. Though she didn't understand what mothers were, just thinking about the possibility left her stomach all… twisty. It sounded wrong, for some reason. Awkward.

After clearing her throat, she continued, "Anyway, thank you for telling me all of this. I hope I wasn't too much trouble." She could've asked more, but who knew how much time she had already wasted?

"Ah, it's nothing," said Geppetto. "I'm happy to help you, though it's quite sad that you never knew this before. What sort of upbringing did you have? You seem much older than Pinocchio…"

"I don't know if I am. My memories only go back to yesterday." She sighed. "But I haven't really had an 'upbringing.' DiZ says I'm a tool and that I'm expendable. My only purpose is to finish my mission, and I've done a lousy job with that."

"Your only purpose?" Geppetto's bushy eyebrows sank down over his eyes. "Well, I can't say I agree with such cruel words, but if there is anything we can do to help you, miss, then I know I would be happy to."

"Me too!" said Pinocchio. "It sounds like your mission's really important."

They really wanted to help her? But they'd only just met. Though at first Xion opened her mouth to protest, another idea crept into her head. It felt as if a light bulb had just sparked to life in her mind. She didn't know her way around this town, and so far she'd come up empty-handed in her search, but these two… They lived here. She'd already considered asking for their help before, so why not now?

Throwing her shoulders back, Xion looked from Geppetto to Pinocchio. "If you'd really like to help, then all I need to know is if you've seen a girl named Naminé."

"Naminé?" Pinocchio's face lit up, and his back shot up straight. "Hey, I've heard of her! Riku talked about her a whole lot the last time I saw him."

"He did?" So Riku knew Naminé? Was there a connection? "Could you tell me more about her? And… have you seen her here?"

"Well, uh…" Pinocchio raised one of his hands, then let it drop. "No, I haven't seen her, but Riku says she's a girl with blonde hair and a white dress who draws lots of pictures! Does that help?"

She wasn't there… Then Xion had come all the way to Traverse Town for nothing. Or had she? Pinocchio's words painted a picture in her head. They gave her something more tangible than a name. Though she may not have succeeded just yet, what little information she just gained provided a nudge in the right direction. Feeling a weight fluttering away from her chest, Xion reached down, giving Pinocchio a pat on the head.

"Of course it helps. Thanks to you, I have a better idea of who to look for." But since she knew… Xion turned to the door. Judging by the surrounding clocks, she'd spent a fair bit of time here, wasting minutes she could've dedicated to her search. "But since I know now, I should probably get going. It was nice meeting you, but I wasn't supposed to talk to anybody in the first place…"

"Aw, you really have to go?" Pinocchio frowned, donkey ears drooping. "But it's only been a little while…"

"Please, don't feel pressured to leave." Geppetto gestured at the clocks, books, and other objects in the room. "Make yourself comfortable if you'd like."

"I can't." Xion gripped the door handle, cracking it open. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I don't want to get in trouble!"

She bolted outside, letting the door slam shut. Maybe she got a little too far ahead of herself, but if she'd stayed any longer, then she probably wouldn't want to go. Without even giving the others a chance to speak up, Xion tore away from the little cottage, rushed up the steps, and passed the rows of green lights, no longer lured by their strange glow. She would have opened a corridor then and there if she hadn't heard voices down below.

"Well, I know one thing we can do. Now that you're here, Ven, we can finally wake you up."

**x.x.x**

_Wake you up?_ Sora reared back, brow raised. _Ven, what's she talking about?_

_"She's gotta mean my body. Is that right, Aqua?"_

She nodded and extended one of her hands. "All this time, it's been sleeping somewhere safe, and if you'd like, I could take you to it. If the three of us worked together, we might be able to stop the Organization's plans and save Terra."

Hey, not a bad idea! Cracking a smirk, Sora grabbed Aqua's hand, making sure not to dig his claws into her glove. _What d'you think, Ven? It's gotta be cramped in there._

_"It does sound pretty good, but…"_

"But what?" said Aqua. "Is there something wrong?"

_Yeah, I don't get it. I thought you'd leap at the chance!_

_"Don't get me wrong. The idea sounds great on paper, and it'd probably give us an edge. Another Keyblade, and I could do more than just talk to you guys, but at the same time…" _He paused, humming softly. _"It just seems like a risk to you, Sora. I'm all the light you've got left, and who knows what'll happen if I leave you? Much as I wanna help, I don't wanna hurt you in the process."_

"I hadn't stopped to think about that." Aqua's other hand glided to her chin. "If Sora really is made up of darkness, then I suppose removing your heart could put him at risk." She peered down at Sora. "Isn't there some way we can change you back, though? If we can find new light to fill Ven's place, then it may not hurt as much."

Okay, time to dig out the writing tools again. Letting go of Aqua's hand, Sora plucked out his paper and dragged his pen across the page.

_'I've thought of it before, but if I change back, we won't have portals on our side. Sure, they're kinda dangerous, but unless you know how to pilot a Gummi Ship, they're kinda our only option.'_

"I'm afraid I don't know what Gummi Ships are, much less how to pilot one." Aqua moved her hand over to one of her sleeves, placing it against a jagged piece of armor that ran down the middle of her arm. "I'm still not sure if using darkness is a safe alternative, but if that's what it's going to take to protect the worlds, then I'm willing to brave a few shadows."

_"That's the spirit, Aqua! Plus, if we keep moving, we might be able to dig up some dirt on the Organization's plans and seal the worlds up tight."_

"It's true. If we can locate the Keyholes, then we may stand a chance..."

Hey, Riku'd been doing just that, and he had to have saved at least a handful of worlds. At this very moment, Kairi was probably out there picking up where he left off, and now Aqua had returned. Two Keyblade wielders meant covering twice as much ground. Maybe even three times, if the Replica lent a hand. Letting the possibilities sink in, Sora threw himself down from the barrel, tipping his chin up and clapping his hands. The shadows in the alley twitched, then swirled together in a whirlpool of black. A corridor sprouted from the brick-laden path, and Sora strutted over to it, sweeping his arms towards the portal.

After all, why wait? They'd talked each others' ears off by now… or written, in Sora's case.

Fortunately, Aqua waltzed straight to the portal, muffling a laugh with one of her hands. Her Keyblade flashed into the grip of her other hand, and she stood at Sora's side, eyes locked on the corridor's twisting innards.

Side by side, the two took the first step away from Traverse Town's starlit sky and once more into the dark unknown. But it was okay; now they had a plan. Whatever happened next, they'd be ready.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE:** Xion's Keyblade resembles the Kingdom Key, but with a spiral of garbled texture running down the blade. This is a reference to Bug Blox from Coded and to the fact that Xion is made up of corrupt data. Additionally, Pinocchio has donkey ears in this fic due to the events of Pleasure Island taking place during Act 1. In the movie, he keeps them until he becomes a real boy. The 'Riku' Pinocchio refers to is actually Repliku, for those who haven't read Fragmented Truths.

I am still taking input on whether to do a Riku chapter before or after the first Disney world. The way I have my outline set up, the ordering of those events isn't too crucial. Right now there's one vote in favor of Riku. Coincidentally, this chapter is the last set-up chapter. I hope to pick up the momentum from this point forward, which is why I'm still leaning towards the first new world. It'll bring some important plot points with it.


	5. The Coming Storm

**Chapter 5: The Coming Storm**

Raindrops assaulted the windows, splattering in uneven rows. The wood floor tipped left and right, cabin's contents rattling to the ground. Blue-white flashes from outside cast flickers of light into the chamber, revealing wooden shelves stuffed to the brim with furled up maps. A lopsided wooden globe stood at a table's side. Rattling wine bottles trembled towards that same table's edge, only to be stopped with a sweep of a hand.

The man seated at the table nudged the bottles aside before resting his elbows on the tabletop and folding his hands. Even in the dark, he stood out among the shadows, in part thanks to his remarkable girth. With broad shoulders and an even broader torso, this man peered at the far off window with his brow rigid and his lips twisted into a perpetual snarl. Another flash from outside revealed his frivolous attire, a purple top with frilled sleeves and black trim running down the middle. A matching hat rested upon his head with a blue feather bent out to the side. His long, black hair reached down to his shoulders, split into two ponytails with the most _charming_ red bows.

From beneath his hood, Xaldin grinned at the man, keeping his arms crossed over his chest and his posture straight and stiff despite the shaking floor. Muffled shouts from out on the ship deck drew his eyes to the window for an instant, and he watched as a wave smothered two muscled and bearded men. He did not envy them in the slightest.

From his right, Xaldin heard light, shaky footsteps approach. He turned to the source of the sound, spotting a twig-like man clad in yellow with a bony face and brown hair kept in a stubby ponytail. The man, Wiggins, inched over to Xaldin, teeth chattering, and he extended a small teacup. His lips twitched into what Xaldin _assumed_ was a smile. In the dark, it was rather hard to tell.

"T-Tea, sir?"

Xaldin shook his head. "Save your pleasantries for later. As it stands, we'll be lucky to even arrive at this 'New World'."

The ship jerked to the left, and Wiggins scampered over to a smaller table. He wrapped his arms around a red rose within a vase, a golden tray lined with assorted fruits and hams, and some sort of silk pillow where a snarling pug sat. Pitiful. Rather than fret over that imbecile's behavior, Xaldin peered at the window again. A sharp screech left both Wiggins and Ratcliffe writhing. Black claws scraped across the glass. With a soft, almost inaudible chuckle, Xaldin snapped his fingers, and the creature fizzled out of sight.

With the Heartless gone, Ratcliffe cleared his throat. "Now then, you believe that I should throw in my lot with those demons you call Heartless? I'll have you know that those infernal vermin have plagued us all the way from London's streets."

"This news comes as no surprise," said Xaldin. "Heartless are beasts drawn to the darkness in one's heart, and what greater darkness is there than the corruption of man? Truly, it is no wonder they have followed you out to sea."

Ratcliffe jerked forward, teeth bared. "You believe I'm corrupt?"

"I was speaking broadly, about men as a whole. However, _everyone _holds darkness within them, Ratcliffe. Do not become blind to your own shortcomings." He stepped away from the window, closing in on Ratcliffe's table. "Rather, you should take that seed of darkness within you and nurture it. Let it grow. In doing so, you will be able to take those beasts and command them as you would your own soldiers."

Wiggins gulped, poking his head out from behind a large mirror. "I say, are you sure that's a good idea? Those creatures seem incredibly…"

"Vicious? Overwhelming?" Xaldin's smirk stretched further, revealing his clean, white teeth. "Perhaps, but, with proper control, you may find them more… compliant than those men of yours. I have overheard their whispers to one another, and they don't respect you at all. They see you as a fat, incompetent oaf. What's more, they are shackled by their hearts, where a Heartless is not." He stopped at the table's edge, eyes peering straight into Ratcliffe's soul. "What's more, with the Heartless by your side, you could purge the land of savages and all who dare oppose your plight, such as the Spanish, the French. You will become a _conqueror _with little effort at all."

"A conqueror?" Ratcliffe's free hand flew to his chin… a double chin, to be precise. His eyes slid towards the wooden globe pressed against the wall. As he stared at it, the corners of his mouth perked. A low laugh, almost a growl, escaped him. "Very well, Xaldin. What must I do to obtain this power?"

"Simply reach inside of yourself. Feel the darkness and push it to the surface. But first…" His smirk faded. "You must know that you are not the only one who seeks to claim Virginia's riches."

"_What?_" Ratcliffe's fist struck the table. "Who is it, then? The Spanish? This is the first I've heard of this…"

"No, no, nothing of the sort. The ones I speak of are… outsiders, heretics. They carry medieval weaponry and dress in ghastly attire seen nowhere else in this world. You will know them almost immediately, as their leaders are young, impulsive, and carry swords forged in the shape of a key…"

Perhaps he had taken it a bit too far. Knowing Ratcliffe, he would doubtlessly try and capture the Keyblade wielders. Have them hung, and yet… Xemnas had told him to keep their focus locked on the Heartless and the worlds' more unsavory residents. What better way than the risk of fatality?

If nothing else, this small action would keep those 'heroes' on their toes.

**x.x.x**

After a long night curled up in the comfort of the Lucky Dime Inn, the group raced back into the shadows of space. With her eyes half-lidded, Kairi leaned into the cockpit's right wall, head propped up by her right hand. Though the engines no longer snarled thanks to the new cloaking system and though Cid added a switch to mute the heavy darkness siren, rapid vibrations kept jolting Kairi out of slumber over the following hours. And why? Looking up, she noticed scattered purple and red dots in the distance. Those dots swelled into boulders of lumpy space rock. White lasers bombarded the asteroids, sending pebbles crashing into the front window. Whenever Donald tried turning away from one asteroid, others banged into the ship's side, sending tremors racing throughout its interior.

This had to be some of the roughest terrain she'd seen in a while. Shifting her position, Kairi let her arms fall into her lap and kept her eyes fixed on the rubble outside.

All the while, Donald's hands hammered against the controls.

"Bah! Lousy, good for nothing space rocks. If you ask me, we oughta speed this thing up and plow straight through 'em!"

"But Donald," said Goofy, "you heard what Cid said! This new chip's real sensitive. We don't wanna go too crazy 'til we break her in." He chuckled. "Besides, we're 'sposed to be stealthy! If we go too fast, those Heartless ships might catch onto us, invisible or not."

"So?" Donald rolled his eyes, striking his fist against one of the buttons. "If they spot us, we'll just blast 'em like we normally would. You worry too much."

One of Kairi's hands flew over her mouth, muffling the laughter that followed.

"You know that if you say something like that, you'll only spell trouble for us, right?"

"Aw, phooey." His feathers puffed up and his brow stiffened. Two purple ships zipped overhead and, after rubbing his hands together, Donald yanked the steering wheel back. The ship tipped backwards and bright streaks of light shot past the cockpit and smashed into the undersides of Donald's new targets.

_BLAM!_ Purple and green debris rained over the cockpit, broken into rectangular chunks. Each one plunked into the glass and then ricocheted off, creating a constant tapping sound for the next few seconds. When the air finally cleared, only a couple more asteroids remained in their path, arranged in zigzagging clusters. Swerving left and right, the ship slithered between each rock, all while lighting the air with streaks of red and white.

When the final asteroid shrank back into the distance, Donald heaved a loud, airy sigh and sank down in his seat. "So, how much longer 'til we get there, Goofy?"

"Hmm…" Goofy squinted at the radar screen, stroking his chin. "Well, it looks like we're closin' in on it pretty fast, pal! Doesn't look like we'll be hittin' any more asteroids, either."

Well, that was good, right? Smooth sailing meant that they'd reach their destination sooner, and a quick arrival meant more time to seek out the Keyhole. Her first Keyhole, at that. The more Kairi thought about it, the faster her heart beat. She felt a fluttering in her stomach. On one hand, they were down one team member, and she'd never taken this level of responsibility before, but on the other hand, she'd get to help make a difference in the lives of whoever lived there. Weighing the possibilities, she felt her lips curl up into a planet-sized smile.

"So, do you know anything about this world?" She leaned towards the front window, eyes practically sparkling. "Are we going to need disguises? Any dangers we should look out for?"

"Uh, lemme see…" He tapped a few buttons, zooming in on one particularly large dot on the screen. A dialogue box popped up a few seconds later, and… "Huh, that's weird. All I'm gettin' is a buncha static!"

"Then it's a good thing we left when we did." Donald leaned to the left, bristling. Seconds later, his eyes popped wide open, and he slammed into the back of his seat. "Wak! I bet you anything _this_ is what's causing the disruptions!"

It took a second for Kairi to catch on, but as soon as she peered out the window, Donald's words slapped her across the face. In place of ships, giant rings, and asteroids, Kairi saw only one thing in the distance: blackness. Coiling and twisting and stretching their way, a dense cloud washed over the ship. As they shoved their way through it, the cockpit lights flickered on and off, on and off. In place of the typical 'Heavy Darkness Reading,' a new message popped onto the radar.

_'WARNING: Critical darkness levels ahead!'_

"Critical?" Kairi shrank back, heart dropping to the pit of her stomach. While the lights continued flashing, she wrapped her arms around her torso and squeezed her eyes shut. What was the difference between heavy and critical darkness? And why such a sharp change in the first place? Had something happened? And if it had, what'd it mean for the world and for them? Cracking one eye open, Kairi looked to the window and promptly lurched backwards. A layer of frost slithered down the glass. When she looked back at the others, she found Donald and Goofy huddled close together, Goofy's teeth chattering.

"G-Good thing is right, buddy!" He gulped, pointing a shaky finger at the radar. "Looks like we're just about there. Guess we'll see what this new warning's about before ya know it!"

Soon the darkness parted, its colorless fog replaced by new sights. Exhaling all her lungs' contents, Kairi slid to the edge of her seat, eyes pasted to the windows once more. A thick, green blanket stretched over the land as far as she could see. A sliver of water cut through the green, slithering across the landscape in curves, like the body of a snake. Towering over the canopies of even the tallest trees, smooth, grey cliffs spiked out of the earth. However, as the ship continued along, Kairi felt a tightness forming within her. When she noticed droves of yellow eyes peering out from beneath the leaves, she flinched.

It then dawned upon her that, like Hallow Bastion, the sky hid beneath an unbroken black shroud. When she gazed again at the riverfront, she spotted shadowy forms slinking across the shore, smothering the greens of the grasses and shrubs and swallowing the scattered boulders. Were it not for their glistening eyes, she would have sworn they were a tidal wave, one singular mass washing over _everything._ The lumps of treetops became coated with black speckles. The wind howled. Tree branches swayed, twitched, shivered, and snapped. Droplets hammered at the glass. It was just like all the other worlds she'd seen, from the jungle to Baker Street. With the darkness at critical levels, she should've expected nothing less.

As the ship descended beneath the shelter of the treetops, Kairi found those round, lifeless eyes locked on _her_. Even with the ship concealed, it was as if they knew she was there. As if they felt her presence. No matter where she looked, they looked right back.

Feeling as if the walls of the ship had closed in on her, Kairi hung her head, gripping her necklace. A gloved hand brushed up against her skin. When she looked up, Goofy gazed at her, wearing a rigid smile. Probably a forced one.

"It'll be all right, Kairi! This ain't anything new for us, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She shook her head, gesturing at the window. "But just look outside. It's almost like the Heartless are waiting for _us._" And they probably were.

Flashes of light shattered the darkened sky for a millisecond, sending sparks flying. Wood cracked. Leaves drifted over the cockpit. Flames burst to life along the grassy floor below. Branches scraped against the windows. Bellowing thunder, hurricane winds… Kairi's mind flashed back to the night that started it all. Rising shadows striking at her friends. Quivering palms snapping in two. Every inch of the home she loved gave way to disarray, and then it all flickered out. The possibility always existed that the worlds they visited could vanish, but here that possibility hovered right over their heads.

Was this how Riku felt the whole time? With hundreds of Heartless sitting right outside the door, she knew now more than ever that the lives of this world's residents depended on the Keyblade. That kind of pressure could easily squash one with a weaker constitution, but no… Flexing her fingers, Kairi latched onto her Keyblade's hilt. She couldn't hesitate any longer. Her failure to act swiftly led to Riku's heart getting shattered, and she wasn't about to fail again.

The ship floated lower to the ground, sinking onto a bed of leaves. After wiping a hand across his forehead, Donald snapped his seatbelt open and slid to the floor. Waddling over to the door, he stood up on his tip toes and winced before peering at the others.

"Well, we'd better get ready. Once we step out there, there's no telling what'll happen."

It was now or never. Once Goofy scooped up his shield, the three of them stormed out the door and into the woods. At first, their surroundings stood still, save for the bombardment of raindrops smothering their heads and the wind smacking them across their cheeks. However, no matter where Kairi looked, she found a shifting, black wall and those eyes staring, watching. The shadows circled in, eyes unblinking. Then, just as the gang raised their weapons, they pounced.

Long snouts stuffed with knife-like teeth snapped at their legs. Talons swooped over their heads. Bellows and growls echoed throughout the forest as gargantuan bears coated in spikes thundered towards them with claws outstretched. Sliding beneath one set of talons, Donald charged at a nearby boulder and shoved his staff above his head. A barrage of fireballs rocketed down over the crowd, clipping the flying Heartless' sparking wings and sending others rolling across the dirt and the mud. In that brief moment, Kairi noticed feathers, hooked beaks, patterns resembling eyes spread across the winged Heartless' bodies. Surges of electricity raced down the tips of their feathers and coiled around their chests. She didn't care to look any further, however. Not with ten Heartless wolves charging her way.

Sucking in a breath of air, she leaped to the left and pointed her blade at the ground. Glowing circles shot across the forest floor, forming a ring around her. The first of the wolves trampled onto one of the mines and shot into the air with a yelp. The others hopped over the dots, bashing their heads against Kairi's chest. She slid back, crashing into a tree trunk. With a moan, she dashed forward and spun, slicing across their shaggy necks. A metal disc flew into their backs, and the wolves exploded, releasing their hearts. Kairi would've thanked Goofy for the help, had she not caught another set of eyes drawing in from the right.

Except that one pair became two dozen. A wall of Heartless barreled in, shadowy forms blended into one straight line. In the split second she looked at them, she made out pointed ears, whiskers, antlers, and spikes. Two of the bears dashed at the front, curling into balls. Three of the birds dove down, and she finally noticed the blue feathers on their heads, zigzagged like lightning bolts. Back pressed against the nearest tree, Kairi squeezed her necklace and shut her eyes. Her surroundings flashed white. Bright pillars rocketed out all around her, sweeping over the rampaging mob. When the light faded, only hearts remained, each one drifting away. Breathing heavily, Kairi bent over and sighed. If she kept using Faith, she'd run out of steam in no time. There had to be a better way.

From afar, she heard Donald shout, "Kairi, look out!"

Gasping, she sprung away from the tree, right as enormous antlers smashed into the bark. Heart racing, she rushed past two more trees, ducking beneath more talons and pointing her Keyblade's tip at the ground. The air around her grew cold. Mist coiled around her weapon. A slick, icy coating washed over the grass, puddles, and dirt as she ran. More whimpers and yelps caught her ear, and she peeked over her shoulder to find three of the wolves skidding her way, while a shadowy stag's hooves scuffled across the slick surface. Sliding to a stop, she waited for the Heartless, watching as they slid closer and closer, until_ SLASH! _Her Keyblade smacked them back into moss-coated rock.

She pulled her weapon back and prepared to charge, but a surge of heat shot down her spine and knocked her down to her knees. Grimacing, she flipped around and spotted a mob of stocky, feline forms prowling her way. Flames flickered down their backs, all the way down to their bobbed tails. Each one reared its head back, coughing out whirling, orange blasts. Taking a step back, Kairi thrust her Keyblade forward, spewing ice straight at the flames. A cloud of steam drifted through the air, and the bobcats snarled. Wasting no time, Kairi threw her weapon up and dragged the cats into a pulsating, sparking sphere. Hopefully that would buy her some time.

"Guys! How are you two holding—"

Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning the area, but she spotted no trace of either Donald or Goofy. Instead, she saw rustling tree branches and shivering bushes. Twenty pairs of talons shot at her face. Ten sets of fangs snapped at her waist. The ground trembled as two bears smashed through trees and tumbled her way. When the Thunderbirds descended, she smashed her Keyblade into their claws. She rolled towards a nearby bush, but one of the wolves clamped down on her leg, making her shriek. Smashing her elbow into its snout, she rolled back to her feet, planting mines in front of the approaching bears. The other Heartless closed in, and she shuddered before sweeping her Keyblade out in a straight line.

A low ticking sound filled the air. Squawking, the birds split off in two directions, avoiding the blast. The other Heartless all slowed to a crawl. If only it ended there. While Kairi pelted the sluggish Heartless with white, glimmering blasts, the Thunderbirds beat their wings and sent lightning bolts cruising straight at her. With a gasp, she rolled to the right, dodging one bolt, while another shot down in front of her. Sparks singed her skin. Grumbling under her breath, she launched her Keyblade into the air, watching it spin its way through six of the birds. The others fluttered out of the way, firing off more electricity that forced Kairi to sprint, lunge, and roll left and right.

When flaming bobcats burst out from the bushes, she jabbed her weapon forward and encased them all in ice. The sounds of explosions flooded her ears, while the air picked up the stench of smoke and flames. In the distance, she heard the faint sound of squawking and shouts. Were Donald and Goofy catching up? When talons and beaks shot at her face again, Kairi cringed and raised her Keyblade to the sky. Another magnetic sphere swelled, sucking up the birds, the wolves, and three more bobcats and tossing them around and around. Dozens more Heartless remained, each one leering at her with their round, emotionless eyes.

Then, right as three sets of antlers barreled her way, a wall of electricity struck their backs, reducing them to heaps of ash and smog. The sound of splashing puddles and pounding footsteps accompanied the explosions from each tripped mine. Three of the wolves yelped and tumbled aside as Goofy charged in with Donald on his shoulders.

"Okay, Goofy! Let 'em have it!"

"I'm on it, pal!"

Snickering wildly, Donald twirled his staff. Flames sparked at the tip, and he held out his weapon while Goofy started twirling. Together, they whirled through the crowd, flames whipping nearby wolves in the back and igniting the Thunderbirds' tail feathers. Heartless smashed into tree trunks, flew into boulders, and crashed into bushes as the two cut through the crowd. When they finally reached Kairi's side, the two swiveled to a stop, and Donald leaped down to Kairi's feet. Goofy, in the mean time, stumbled from side to side, eyes spinning in their sockets.

After bashing one of the bobcats in the snout, Donald looked up at Kairi and grinned. "Boy, are we glad to see you, Kairi!"

"Believe me, I'm just as happy you're here." She breathed out a soft laugh before hoisting Heartless into the air again.

"Aw, don't mention it, Kairi!" Goofy beamed, banging his shield against one of the wolves' heads. "But that sure is rude of them Heartless to herd ya all the way out here! It's like they've been singlin' ya out."

"Well, she does have a Keyblade." Donald shrugged, hopping onto a nearby rock. He swept his staff in an arc, shoving back the bears back with a snap of wind. "But I'm impressed! You've been doing a good job holding 'em back."

"Well, I learned from the best." She hopped away from an incoming fireball and shot him an enormous smile. "So, since you're here, do you guys want to wrap this up? I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little tired of all these Heartless."

"Believe me," said Donald, "we're all in the same boat!"

Side by side, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy hurried back into the fray, slamming their weapons against bear claws, smashing birds into mines and watching smoke spew up in their places. Rampaging wolves became stumbling slowpokes, felled by flickers of electricity from Donald's staff. Flames hacked by bobcats became smothered by spiraling breezes. When bears barged in, Goofy lunged forward, shoved his shield against their spikes, and twirled into their chests. Some wolves still snipped at their legs, tearing through clothing and breaking skin. Lightning still struck Kairi's skull, forcing her to swallow the pain and slash right back. They sprinted through shrubs, waded through ice cold water, and slipped behind tree trunks until the shadows caught their trail. Heart after heart glistened and ascended into the sky.

But, after slicing through one more flaming feline, Kairi's legs wobbled, and she fell down into a bed of grass. Donald and Goofy sank down next to her, as the final heart vanished behind the cover of the canopies. When no further Heartless appeared, the trio leaned against the base of a cliff and let out a unanimous sigh.

Then Kairi heard a rustling from across the forest. Seizing her Keyblade, she pushed herself back on her feet, half expecting another hundred shadows to appear. When the bushes shivered again, she raised her weapon. The others slid up behind her, eyes narrowed. Then, the figure finally emerged from the behind the leaves and Kairi's Keyblade plummeted out of her grip.

Instead of another snarling beast, a tall, slender woman approached, her skin copper in complexion. Slick, black hair stretched down to the middle of her back, waving in the breeze. A dress stitched from animal skins reached down to her knees, while a blue necklace with a silver pendant rested around her neck. This woman gazed at the group with her eyes wide. She glanced from one to the other without making a sound.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Kairi inched closer to her. "Um… hello. I hope we didn't scare you; we just thought—"

"Who are you?" she said, taking one step closer.

Clearing his throat, Donald stepped forward. "Well, my name's Donald Duck—"

"And I'm Goofy!"

Kairi giggled. "I'm Kairi. It's nice to meet you!"

"Kairi, Donald, and Goofy…" She repeated the names slowly. "You three have the strangest names. And you two…" She bent her knees, leaning over Donald. "I've never seen creatures like you before. Are you spirits?"

Goofy's brow arched, and he tapped his chin. "Spirits? Gawrsh, I've never heard anybody call us that before. But, actually, we're—"

"Yep, we're spirits!" said Donald, yanking Goofy down to his level. Then he whispered, "We've gotta try and blend in. Remember what happened in Merlin's world?"

Whether she heard Donald's muttering or not, the woman's expression only brightened. "That's wonderful! Ever since the shadows arrived, we've prayed that the spirits would watch over us, and here you are."

"Actually, that's why we're here to begin with." Scooping up her Keyblade, Kairi peered up at the sky, still as black as ever. "It's… well, I guess you could call it our job. Those monsters are called Heartless, and they'll stop at nothing to swallow this whole world."

"And they'll gobble everybody's hearts up 'til they do it!" Goofy shuddered, gripping at the front of his shirt. "But that's where we come in! See, we're lookin' for this thing called the Keyhole, and if we seal that up, then those mean ol' Heartless won't be able to take this place down."

"Keyhole?" The woman squinted, glancing back at one of the trees. "I'm afraid I don't know what that means, but if you'd like, I could take you back to the village. There's a chance that my father might know what to do."

"As long as it's not too much trouble," said Kairi. "We don't really know our way around here, so any help you can offer would be great!"

"Then follow me!" Already, the woman had stepped back into the bushes, waving at the others. "If we follow the flow of the river, then I'm sure we'll make it back safely."

Nodding, Kairi and the others wandered through the greenery, nudging branches out of their path. They circled around two more large stones and waded through tall blades of grass that tickled the skin on Kairi's legs. They passed beneath the shadows of at least five trees before, finally, the woman stopped at the forest's edge. A small canoe bobbed up and down in the river, bearing countless rings across its surface. A single paddle lay diagonally in the water, propped up against the canoe's edge. The woman slid into the front of the boat, motioning for the others to follow.

As Kairi lowered herself down into the canoe, she felt something fuzzy rub up against her leg. Half-expecting another Heartless, she called for her Keyblade, only to find a mass of grey and black fur shrinking back against the canoe's edge. A black mask around its eyes and the puffy ring tail revealed the Raccoon's identity even with storm clouds filtering out almost all light. Seeing the little critter, she dismissed her Keyblade and patted the raccoon's head. Then she heard branches shake, and a tiny ball of red and green feathers shot down at her face and twittered like crazy. Pocahontas had to grab the little guy by the tail.

"Flit, stop that. These three are our friends."

"Aw, it's not his fault. I just didn't think we'd have company in here."

Chittering and squeaking, the raccoon climbed into Kairi's lap, peering straight into her eyes. He rubbed his little hands together and pointed at his mouth before smacking his lips. Was he hungry?

"Meeko…" The woman shook her head. "Don't mind him. With all the Heartless invading our land, we've been short on food. Even the animals have had trouble hunting."

"I can see why." Donald leaned back, legs crossed and expression stiff. "They're probably the ones being _hunted_ now."

"G-gawrsh…" Goofy shivered, glancing left and right. "Well, don't ya think we oughta start sailin'? If we stay put, we'll be sittin' ducks if the Heartless come back for round two… uh, even if one of us is already a duck."

"_Goofy…_"

"Well, it's true!"

With hushed laughter, the woman reached for the oar. "Don't worry. We should be safe once we return to the village."

Once she started paddling, the group sank into silence. As they drifted downstream, Goofy clung to his shield, eyes flittering this way and that. Yellow eyes continued to watch them from the treetops, the bushes, and even the river itself. Flailing his staff, Donald fired off flames and icicles that rattled the treetops and sent lightning bolts crashing into the water. The woman gawked at each spell, ducking whenever sparks shot their way. Meanwhile, Kairi kept one hand over her necklace, breathing slowly and deeply. A dim, white glow swallowed her body—just a little light to dispel the dark, a trick she'd picked up from her fellow princesses. After all, too much fighting risked knocking them all overboard.

About twenty minutes passed, and the darkness retreated, eyes in the water blinking out, shadows in the trees slinking away. At that time, Kairi exhaled loudly and turned her eyes back on the woman.

"You know, we never did ask for your name earlier. Sorry about that."

"It's all right." She shook her head, shooting a glance over her shoulder. "My name is Pocahontas, and you've already met Meeko and Flit." At the mention of his name, the little raccoon bobbed his head up and down before curling up in Kairi's lap.

"Well, it's sure nice to meet ya, Pocahontas!" Goofy beamed, leaning back against the canoe's edge. "Though, uh, I gotta ask. How come you're out here in the woods? With all those Heartless lurkin' around, ain't it kinda dangerous?"

"Yes, but I could never abandon the forest. It's just as much a home to me as my village." She reached out, patting Meeko on the head. "Plus, I needed to speak to someone about a dream I've been having."

Donald raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you mean somebody lives out here?"

"Of course! The forest is full of life, including Grandmother Willow." She gestured at the trees. "Whenever I feel lost or confused, I turn to her for guidance."

"Wow, and is she really a tree?" said Kairi.

Pocahontas nodded, sweeping her oar across the water. "I could introduce you to her later, if you'd like. If my father can't help you, then maybe she can."

Meeting a tree… After befriending mice, panthers, bears, and all sorts of other creatures, Kairi should have expected something like this, but somehow the idea just sounded so foreign. So new and exciting.

"Well, I can't speak for the others, but I'd be happy to meet her!" After a moment, she slid closer to Pocahontas with her hands clasped together. "So, what about that dream you mentioned?"

At the mention of the dream, Meeko perked up, squeaking and nodding like crazy.

"Oh, Meeko, you've heard this before." Still, she continued. "Anyway, in the dream, I'm running through the woods and then, right there in front of me, is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin."

"A spinning arrow?" Kairi reached for her chin. "You mean like a comp—"

Donald's hand covered her mouth, and he shook his head. "Sure sounds weird! So, what happens next?"

"Well, the arrow spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops!"

It definitely sounded like a compass. Once again, Kairi considered bringing it up, but a harsh look from Donald silenced her. Come to think of it, would Pocahontas know what a compass was? Maybe it was better to stay quiet for now and let her uncover her dream's meaning.

Still, one question did remain. "What'd Grandmother Willow say about it?"

"She thinks that the arrow is pointing me down my proper path." Pocahontas paused, expression sobering. "It's the complete opposite with my father. He thinks I should marry a warrior from our village named Kocoum, but he's so _serious_, and I feel like I should follow my dream instead."

"I think so too," said Kairi. "If you don't love Kocoum, then you shouldn't feel obligated to marry him. I'm not sure what the customs are for your village, but where I'm from, marriage is about love and commitment."

"And arguments and bickering." Donald scowled. "Well, I'm not married, but sometimes even the people you really care about drive you nuts!"

"Ya mean like Daisy?"

"Sometimes! But that doesn't mean I don't lo—"

"It's all right," said Pocahontas. "I understand what you're trying to say."

By now, the dense trees of the forest had given way to new scenery. Water spewed over towering, rocky cliffs. To the left, Kairi spotted a clearing coated in soft soil with leafy stalks arranged in vertical rows. At first, the sights brought a smile to her face, but then she noticed blackened stains scattered across the dirt and ashy blotches intermixed with the plants.

Further along, she noticed dome-shaped huts coated in layers of bark and skins. Crisscrossing sticks poked out of the roofs, maybe some sort of frames? Colored cloths dangled over the openings, forming simple curtains. Clusters of clay pots rested against some of the homes, and as the boat drew closer to the shore, Kairi eyed the triangular racks constricted from sticks tied together at the ends. Rows of fish dangled from each of the shelves, though many appeared small. Almost sickly. Was that all the Heartless had left behind?

At last, the canoe floated to shore, and Pocahontas pressed the oar into the ground. Once the boat stopped bobbing, she climbed out onto the soft, grassy earth. The others followed suit straight away. With Pocahontas at the lead, they climbed up a hill, passing two wooden sculptures. Each one appeared narrow and tube-like, as if carved out of fallen logs. They stood at the edge of a long stairway that led further up the hill. Both bore expressionless faces with hollowed out holes for eyes. For a moment, Kairi could have sworn she saw the eyes glow yellow, but the moment she blinked, the eyes became black once more. Was it just her imagination? She sighed and continued along.

On the way up the hill, she heard hushed murmurs. Shadows cast by the huts quivered and shifted, but no Heartless attacked. Soon, they reached a new structure, not a hut, but a long building pieced together by humongous boards. Two wood pillars stood at the entrance with raccoon tails dangling from the tops. Flat planks stretched from the back of the pillars all the way to the doorway, forming a sort of shelter. A thin layer of cloth rested on top of the wood cover, and another cloth dangled over the entrance, much like the huts. Once she reached this cloth, however, Kairi noticed three narrow scratch marks scarring the otherwise smooth pelt. Was this village really as safe as Pocahontas had said?

One step into the longhouse, and the sound of chanting, muttering, and whispering assaulted Kairi's ears. No matter where she looked, she found men, women, and children huddled together. Some stood against the walls, others formed mobs in the middle of the floor. Barrel-chested men grasped their spears, looking to Kairi, Donald, and Goofy with furrowed brows and rigid frowns. Many had at least partially shaved heads, with their hair fashioned into mohawks or ponytails adorned with feathers. Women clad in deerskin dresses nudged their tiny tots further back into the crowd. The people whispered about Kairi's pale skin and about the strange clothes that covered her, Donald, and Goofy alike. Soon, all eyes became glued to the three, and Kairi's movements slowed. She looked to the floor to escape the gaze of these strangers.

A deep, booming voice broke through the crowd's murmurs. "Pocahontas, what is the meaning of this?"

Following the sound of the voice, Kairi looked up and found an older man emerging from the mob. He stood tall, with square shoulders hidden beneath a long pelt with raccoon tails stitched on each side. Half of his head appeared smooth and shaved, while long, black hair spanned from the other side all the way past his shoulders. He wore a headdress made from white feathers and carried a long, wooden staff. At the sight of him, Pocahontas rushed forward. Was he the village chief?

"Father, these people are here to help us." She glanced back at the trio. "I saw them myself. When the shadows attacked, they defeated them with strange powers. They created fire, lightning, ice… It was like nothing I'd ever seen before!"

The people in the crowd spoke louder than before.

"Defeated the shadows?"

"But can they be trusted?"

"Their weapons are strange. And what are those creatures?"

The chief raised one of his hands, silencing the villagers. He then brushed past Pocahontas, eyes piercing Kairi's heart. Feeling the pressure of an anvil on her shoulders, she inhaled, rolled her shoulders back, and craned her neck up at the man.

"It's true, sir. All we want to do is protect this place from the darkness."

"Darkness… Yes, the shadows have brought a great darkness upon our land." A frown stretched across his lips, and he shook his head. "We have lost many of our bravest warriors to those beasts. Our weapons do little halt their approach, and they attack in numbers far greater than our own." He peered over Kairi's shoulder, looking down at Donald and Goofy. "For the three have you to have vanquished them, you must hold remarkable strength, but can you prove my daughter's words? Show us now how you aim to defeat the shadows."

"Sure," said Donald, "but you might wanna stand back!" He smacked the tip of his staff against his palm and smirked. "We're loads tougher than we look, and we wouldn't wanna hurt any of _you_."

"Aw, maybe we shouldn't go too crazy." Goofy looked down at one of the little boys at the edge of the crowd and waved. "Why don't we stick with the basics? Even a regular ol' Blizzard spell oughta be flashy enough for these fellers."

"Blizzard… spell?" The chief blinked. "You speak strange words, but for now, I will trust your judgment."

"You heard him, guys." Kairi raised one of her arms and flicked her wrist, grasping her Keyblade once it flashed to life. Instantly, the crowd gasped. Even Pocahontas' father stepped back, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"…I can already see why my daughter has put so much faith in you." He chuckled, gesturing to the crowd. "Come, let us give our visitors space to share their skills with us."

At their chief's urging, the people shifted to the back of the longhouse, revealing for the first time the crisscrossing poles that formed the building's inner foundation and the hanging mats along the walls. All but Pocahontas waited at the far end of the room. Instead, she stood against the wall, lips pulled back into a broad grin. With all eyes still locked on the group, Donald marched forward, puffed up his chest and twirled his staff over his head.

Mist spiraled around the tip, chilly and moist. At the sound of 'oohs' from the crowd, he closed his eyes, snickering as he slammed his weapon against the floor. With a hiss, ice crept across the flooring in a zigzag form, stopping at the tips of the chief's boots. Once the spell ended, he hopped back, twirled his staff again, propped it against his shoulder. If that wasn't enough, he bowed even before the crowd started cheering.

"See? If those Heartless get in our way, we'll turn 'em into popsicles!"

Kairi snorted and rolled her eyes, slipping past him. It figured he'd soak in all the limelight, given his already immense ego. Now the question was which of her skills to show. While the surrounding villagers continued uttering to each other, Kairi glanced down at her Keyblade, blowing out a puff of air. Spells like Slow, Poison, and Sleep wouldn't work without a proper target. Fire risked burning the whole place down, and while the idea of casting a basic Magnet spell on Donald did make her giggle under her breath, she wasn't the mean-spirited type. But shadows… Well, one trick seemed fitting enough.

With one little flick, the Keyblade's tip shone white, light pooling around the weapon's teeth. The glow illuminated the longhouse, elongating everyone's shadows and heating up the air around her face. She let the light linger for a few more seconds, listening to the crowd's whispers and then, with another swish, the light snapped out, returning the room to its darker state.

"With darkness everywhere, sometimes it's easy to forget, but…" She tipped her chin up, squeezing her weapon tight. "No matter how deep the darkness becomes, there's always a light to shine through it. I've seen it time and time again, thanks to a good friend of mine, and if you give us a chance, I swear we'll bring that same light back to you."

"You better believe it!" said Goofy. "I might not have any spells or magic tricks, but I've been fightin' off Heartless for almost a year now, and there's no way any of us'll give up 'til your home's good 'n safe again."

"These young ones speak with great wisdom," said another man. He waded through the crowd, cloaked in a loose, tan robe that covered his entire body. His wrinkled face and long, grey showed signs of his age. This man stopped next to the chief, looking the trio up and down. "They are strange, but I can sense shining spirits within them."

Pocahontas' smile widened. "Then you'll let them stay?"

"My daughter, in these dark times, it would be foolish to turn them away." The chief raised both of his arms, looking to the other villagers. "It would seem that the spirits are smiling down on us, for they have brought us these brave warriors. Let us all treat them as we would our own brothers and sisters."

Much of the crowd shouted and cheered, though some remained quiet, sneering at Kairi, Donald, and Goofy alike. Even amidst the chatter, she still heard voices speak with doubt. What if they attacked the village instead of the shadows? Could they put so much faith in strangers they had only known for mere moments? It'd be easy to let those voices overshadow the rest, but Kairi tried her best to shove their words aside as she approached the chief.

"Thank you so much, but before we do anything, there's something we need to know."

"Then speak, young one. What can we do to help you?"

"Well, in order for my friends and me to really protect this place, we need to find something called a Keyhole. The trouble is, it could be hidden _anywhere_. In the forest, in the village… and the Heartless are probably searching for it, too."

"A Keyhole…" The chief lowered his brow, and his eyes fell upon her Key. "The word is strange to me. I'm afraid I cannot help you." He looked to the older man. "What about you, Kekata?"

He shook his head. "In all my years, I have never heard of such a thing."

"Great." Donald groaned, tapping one of his feet. "Then I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way." He waddled over to the door, stopping just long enough to squawk at the others. "C'mon! We can't waste any more time."

Though a part of Kairi wanted to protest, she knew he had a point. After giving the chief and the villagers one last look, she followed Donald back outside. One step past the shelter, and she felt moisture slapping her skin. Raindrops the size of pebbles soaked her hair. Luckily, the air around her started spinning around and deflecting further raindrops. Soon, Goofy emerged from the longhouse with his shield held over his head. His shoes sank into the now muddy ground as he made his way to the steps, and he stopped a few times to shake off his shoes.

"Gee, that rain sure ain't lettin' up, is it? Sure makes me wish we had an umbrella!"

"We'll be fine once we reach the forest," said Donald. "Besides, what's worse? Getting soaked or letting this place fall apart?"

"Well, before we go anywhere, don't you think we should wait for Pocahontas?" Kairi cast a glance at the door. "I'd hate to leave her behind after all she's done for us."

"Okay, you've got a point. But what's taking her so long in the first place?"

The cloth over the entrance shifted, and the sound of voices broke through the rain's cadence.

"Pocahontas, wait!" said one of the voices, distinctly female. Shortly after, Pocahontas burst through the door, laughing as she reached the others. Behind her, another girl approached with black hair cropped just past her ears, fastened into a short ponytail. Her clothes, also stitched from animal skins, consisted of a sleeveless top and a skirt that reached just past her knees. A white necklace hung around her neck, and when she finally caught up with Pocahontas, she wore a tight frown.

"Are you sure you should be going out there? What if those shadows attack?"

"I'll be all right, Nakoma." She motioned to Kairi and the others. "And don't forget that we have three brave warriors here."

"So you're the warriors?" Nakoma raised an eyebrow, cracking a half-smile. "I hope Pocahontas hasn't given you too much trouble. Believe me, she can be a handful sometimes."

"Don't worry about us; we're used to it." Kairi laced her fingers together, shooting a grin at Goofy. "The three of us have to deal with Donald all the time, and—" She trailed off, smile wavering. What was she thinking? "I mean the two of us. But still, if we can handle Donald's stubborn streak, I think we can handle anything."

"Hey!"

Goofy bit his lip and snorted. "It's true, ma'am! Besides, Pocahontas has been lotsa help so far. Why, if we went out into those woods without her, I bet we'd be lost in five minutes!"

"Exactly," said Kairi. "Those woods have to stretch on for miles, but Pocahontas managed to lead us straight to this village. It's like she's memorized every last tree."

"Speaking of trees, why don't we go see Grandmother Willow now?" Pocahontas moved down the steps, gesturing to the canoe. "There's still a chance that she can help you."

With nowhere else to turn, Kairi hurried after Pocahontas with the others hobbling close behind. After all, what better place to turn for answers than a piece of the forest itself?

Time was of the essence and darkness hovered over their heads. Despite the relative peace, she knew the Heartless would return.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **Kingdom Hearts has always been weird about languages. Disregarding Stitch's alien talk and Tarzan's gorilla speech, language barriers are entirely ignored. My guess is that through a combination of ties to the Keyblade and/or magic, the heroes bypass language gaps entirely. Plus, they're the kinda heroes who already listen with their hearts. I already have a few ideas for how to handle it when they get to John Smith, who does not have magic or Keyblades to solve linguistic problems. Over the top hand holding with Pocahontas may still be necessary.

Also, Kairi and co. were fortunate in that they met with Powhatan before word of the settlers could arrive. When the tribe finally learns about them… well, you'll see!


	6. Danger and Deception

**Chapter 6: Danger and Deception  
**  
_CRACK._

Another tree toppled into the dirt. Dust flew up as it landed, showering over the horde of men shoving shovels into the earth. The vast majority moved with muscled physiques. Bushy hair coated their filthy faces. Some older men joined them, their bodies like twigs and their heads smooth and hairless. Regardless of age, each of the men hurried to and fro, seizing shovels and picks. Some carted wheelbarrows between the assortments of holes. Others rushed at a pile of barrels, setting fire to the wicks poking out from the tops.

_BOOM!_

Smoke spewed up in their places, flames engulfing the plummeting trees. Amidst the sounds of muffled coughs and metallic clanking, Xaldin overheard Ratcliffe's bellows.

"Keep digging! That gold can't elude us forever."

A fool's errand, of course. Ratcliffe could order his men from high noon to dusk, and they'd find nothing but dirt and the occasional worm. Nonetheless, Xaldin kept his opinion to himself, craning at the mountainous dirt pile where Ratcliffe stood. He kept his head high, his shoulders back, and shoved a flag into the heap. Black mist danced over his body, and for a brief moment his eyes shone yellow.

Perhaps he should have paid closer attention to his surroundings. The same could be said of his men. After all, in the midst of their digging, the shadows of the trees started quivering. They swirled together, forming a blackened mass that spread over the very land the men unearthed. Yellow eyes glimmered, swirling purple smog spread over their heads. All the while, Xaldin's lips spread into an even grin. He snapped his fingers and watched the fun begin.

The men shouted and screamed. Metal clattered to the ground. Turning around, he watched as the diggers backed into one another, shuffling and fumbling for their muskets. All the while, flame-coated cats ignited their clothes. Yelping, the men fell to their chests and rolled through the muck like swine. The sound of screeches rung through the treetops, and birds coated in eye patterns and sparks of electricity assailed the men with thunderbolts. Wolves howled and snapped at their shirts. Bears growled and lunged at their backs. The ground trembled, and more Heartless arose from the shadows at the men's feet.

These new Heartless resembled Soldiers with their humanoid forms and jerky movements. Their claws wrapped around pickaxes, while goggles concealed their eyes. Hard helmets atop their heads shone with flickering lights. They struck their picks into the dirt, sending tremors racing across the clearing. Stone spikes shot up from the holes, sending men scampering back towards the shoreline. Gunshots boomed, bullets soaring through the air. Even more Heartless descended over the men, fluttering on bat-like wings, glittering gold and silver. They each fired off guns that launched fireballs at the remaining powder kegs.

From above, Xaldin heard Ratcliffe's shouting once more.

"Xaldin, what is the meaning of this?! Do something before these peasants end up dead."

"Ah, but, as I recall, you wished to command them yourself." Xaldin chuckled, tipping his head up towards the dirt mound.

Ratcliffe now leaned over the edge of his perch. His face contorted into a beastly scowl, and he cast his eyes down upon the brawling men and monsters. "What must I do, then?"

"_Concentrate,_ Ratcliffe. And cease your whining." Xaldin tucked his hands behind his back, stepping closer to the ruckus. "In order to command the Heartless, you must prove your strength. Assert yourself like you would over your own men."

"Mm… yes, of course." Ratcliffe thrust his chest forward and leaped down from the mound. Upon landing, he dusted off the front of his jacket, cleared his throat, and swept out his sword.

"That's enough from all of you!" The mist surrounding him flared, shivering and twitching along his back. He swept his sword towards the Heartless and snarled, looking into their empty eyes. "Stand down, Heartless. That is not a request!"

Each and every Heartless froze at Ratcliffe's words. The bobcats' mouths snapped shut, and they lowered their heads with a moan. The miners dropped their pickaxes and stepped back while Thunderbirds landed upon the remaining tree branches and Aerial Snipers lowered their guns. Despite their lack of movements, however, their eyes remained glued to Ratcliffe and his men, causing a stir of muttering and whispers among the mob.

One of the men raised an eyebrow at Ratcliffe's words. His muscular form blended in with the masses, and he kept his long, black hair fixed into a ponytail. A stockier man stood by his side with a thick, red beard and sideburns coating his face.

"Has he gone mad?"

"Aye," said the other man. "He can't honestly expect to control these beasts."

"Oh, but I can." Ratcliffe snickered, sweeping his sword towards one of the holes. "Now, Heartless, listen closely. Half of you are to join these men and find me the gold! The rest of you are to seek out this 'Keyblade' and kill any savages in your path. And as for you, men…" He stepped closer, looking over the whole crowd. "I believe you've got _work_ to do. Why are you still standing here?"

After looking to one another, the men slowly scooped up their tools and trudged over to the holes again. One of the men lingered, however. Compared to the others, he was but a boy, and a scrawny one at that. Short, red hair framed his face, topped with a green beret. Xaldin suspected his name was Thomas, but such an unremarkable child could have gone by any other name. Unlike the others, Thomas reached not for a shovel, but for one of the many discarded muskets, and he soon crept towards Ratcliffe himself.

"Are you sure this is safe, Governor?" He looked over his shoulder, his lips pulling into a small frown. "Those look like the same monsters that attacked our ship."

Ratcliffe sneered. "And I suppose you have a better suggestion?"

"Well, shouldn't we at least shoot them while their guards are down?"

"Shoot them?" Ratcliffe roared with laughter, shaking his head. "Our bullets are useless against them, and they possess a power beyond our wildest imagination. Why turn away such useful assistance?" He paused, turning his back on the boy. "After all, they've already proven themselves far more competent than you."

Thomas stared at Ratcliffe for a few short seconds before he heaved a soft sigh and lumbered away. After reaching for a spare shovel, he joined his peers among the ditches, leaving Ratcliffe and Xaldin all alone.

Or perhaps not. Though faint, Xaldin overheard the sound of wheels rolling over scattered pebbles and dirt. Upon turning around, he found Wiggins carting a wheelbarrow along with an irritatingly cheery smile.

"Have you struck gol—" He skidded to a stop, eyes widening at the nearby Heartless. "Oh! Do we have company?"

"Indeed we do, Wiggins." Ratcliffe stepped back, sweeping an arm towards the diggers. "It would seem that these Heartless are more agreeable than we expected. They will be joining us for the duration of our stay here."

"Goodness! Then perhaps I should gather the gift baskets and—"

"That won't be necessary." Xaldin folded his arms, sliding towards Wiggins. "Heartless desire nothing more than to feed upon feeble hearts. Without proper control, they'd sooner devour you than any gifts you could offer." He leaned over him, watching him shrink backwards with chattering teeth.

"W-well, we can't have any of that, now, can we?"

"Of course not," said Ratcliffe. "And that's exactly why I'm going to keep them in tip-top shape. They'll have plenty of hearts to swallow once they find the savages." At the word 'savages', his eyes flickered yellow once more, if only for an instant. Afterwards, he and Wiggins continued prattling on about the Heartless, the savages, and, of course, the gold. Such discussions had grown tiresome long ago. Thus, Xaldin slipped away from the group without a word.

Purple and black smog washed over him like a waterfall, and he prepared to depart. Had he not heard Ratcliffe's shouting, he would have vanished on the spot. Instead, he spotted the oaf stumbling his way.

"Xaldin! Where do you think you're going?"

"I have… business to attend to." He moved deeper into the corridor, keeping his gaze fixed on the darkness. "Besides, shouldn't you be more concerned with those heretics I mentioned? They could arrive at any moment."

**x.x.x**

The boat swayed from side to side. Kairi's Keyblade tore across the chest of a swooping Heartless, releasing what had to be the hundredth heart since they'd left the village. Like all the others, it burst from the Heartless' smoky remains, lit the sky for a brief moment, and then flickered out of sight.

No matter where she looked, a wall of shadows watched and waited. Heartless crouched at each side of the river, keeping their unblinking eyes glued to the canoe. Fireballs flew at the boat's side, forcing Kairi and Donald up off their feet. A snap of wind doused the flames, but their movements tossed the boat further, nearly throwing them into the rippling stream. The tight, wooden frame gave them no room to move around. She, Donald, and Goofy all crammed together while Pocahontas continued rowing. How did she do it? Despite all the flames, claws, and lightning flying at the canoe, she still managed to keep up a steady pace. If she was afraid, she did a great job of hiding it. If it weren't for the talons flying at her face, Kairi would have asked how she was doing.

The bumpy ride continued as they drifted downstream. Between Keyblade swipes and blasts of Slowga, Kairi stopped, closed her eyes, and pushed as much light as she could out and around her. Pale, white glimmers engulfed the boat, but with jagged teeth snapping at her legs and sparks flying at her face, she couldn't hold it. The light flickered with each swing of her Key. She could feel sweat sliding down her cheeks, but she couldn't afford to stop. There was nowhere to hide, and the Heartless just kept coming…

And then they just stopped. Thirty seconds passed, and Kairi cracked her eyes open to find the water clear and smooth, save for the ripples and the rain. Across the stream, she still found shadowy meshes and glowing eyes, but none approached. Some even shrank back. But why?

Though she kept her Keyblade in hand, Kairi's legs wobbled, and she tumbled back into the boat. After taking a few short breaths and swallowing a whole ether, she leaned back and turned to the water below.

Thankfully, no more glistening eyes peered back at her, just her reflection. Though, now that she took a closer look, her hair did look a bit frizzy now from all the electric shocks. Leaning closer to the water, she brushed one hand across the top of her head before looking to the others.

"So, Pocahontas, how much further do we have to go?"

"We're getting close now." She placed a hand over her eyes, leaning just a little bit forward. Then her head snapped back towards the others, and she smiled brightly. "Look! We've almost reached the end of the stream."

The river seemed to widen right at Pocahontas' words. In place of a narrow stream, it spread apart in a funneled shape, growing wider and wider with each passing second. Soon, she spotted little, white spots floating atop the water's smooth surface. Those dots became blossoms, joined by drifting lily pads. Stout, lumpy hills rose at each side of the stream, freckled with pinks, whites, yellows, and blues. Umbrella-shaped trees stood lumped together, forming a crescent wall in the distance. All these new sights ensnared Kairi, grabbing her attention in a game of tug-o-war… at least, until she looked to the center of the lake.

Off to the side, she caught Goofy rolling to his feet, while his eyes popped wide open. "Gawrsh, would ya look at that! It's like a big ol' curtain."

A lumpy curtain, at that. Dark green vines with bristles of leaves dangled in close clusters, concealing the tree itself. No branches appeared, no trunk and no roots. Though she squinted and slid close to the canoe's edge, Kairi only saw rounded clumps of green swaying in the breeze. Even stranger, this tree shone vibrantly with an aura bright as the sun. The surrounding Heartless all seemed to stop there, shivering at the shoreline. The canoe drifted closer still, and soon she heard what sounded like humming. Barely audible, but still present. Some of the wolf Heartless paddled close to the tree, but vines whipped them across the snouts while the dim light flared up, grazing their shaggy coats. Yelping, the Heartless hopped back to shore. But what were they after in the first place?

Brushing the vines aside, Pocahontas smiled at the others. "We're here."

Kairi didn't know what to expect once they slipped through the vine veil. At first, she saw nothing but dull greens and blues. The humming grew louder, joined by croaking and hoots. Frogs squatted on top of the lily pads, vocal sacs bulging with each ribbit. Red and green birds twittered and swooped over the group's heads while jackrabbits raced along thick, sloping branches. Bright, rounded eyes gazed down at the group, but instead of Heartless, Kairi saw only owls with feathers curved like horns. The willow's roots cascaded overhead, forming woody arches with a faint glow. Meeko promptly squirmed out from Kairi's lap and scurried up one of the roots while the canoe finally came to a stop.

Flinging himself out of the boat, Donald pressed one hand against his back and performed a quick stretch. After swiping his staff, he tipped his head back, glancing from the owls, to the quails and rabbits perched along roots and branches alike.

"Sheesh, I didn't think it'd be this crowded." He looked back at Pocahontas. "But are you sure this tree can talk?"

"Aw, don't ya hear the humming, Donald?" Goofy chuckled, skipping ahead of the group. He stopped at the edge of a large stump that stood a few inches from the tree's central trunk. "Why, I betcha we just gotta say somethin' to her first. Ya know, start up a conversation."

Pocahontas nodded, pulling herself onto the trunk. "Grandmother Willow, why don't you say hello? I've brought three brave warriors with me, and they need your help."

The humming stopped abruptly, and Donald gulped. Kairi held her breath, trying not to giggle. Her eyes fell upon the tree trunk right as its bark started shifting. Holes formed, shaped like eyes. Lips curled into a gentle smile, while bits of bark sloped forward, forming a nose. As the change took place, Donald squawked and rolled backwards into the canoe. Soon, wrinkles appeared in her bark, giving Grandmother Willow an appearance true to her name. With each little change, Kairi's mouth opened wider and wider. Shaking off her daze, she scrambled up the stump to get a closer look, and Goofy trailed close behind.

Only Donald lingered by the boat, shaking water out of his hat and grumbling. Once he drew near, Grandmother Willow let out a hearty chuckle, nudging him forward with one of her vines.

"Oh, there's no need to feel so frightened. My bark is worse than my bite."

"Don't you worry 'bout Donald," said Goofy. He leaned closer to her, lowering his voice. "I think ya just spooked him a little."

"Hey, I heard that!"

"It's all right, dear! It's nothing to be ashamed of. After all, I doubt your world has talking trees."

"Of course it doesn't! That'd just be—" Donald stopped, sputtering and shaking his head. "Wait! How'd you know about that?"

Grandmother Willow's smile stretched further, and she lifted her chin. "When you've lived as long as I have, you pick up on a few things here and there. It's been some time since I've seen a traveler from the outside, but I can tell by your clothes and your appearance that you're from a very different land."

"You're from other worlds?" Pocahontas' eyebrows shot up, and her mouth cracked open. She crept closer to the trio, looking over them one by one. "Then… you're not spirits?"

"No." Kairi slumped, lips bent into a frown. "I'm sorry we lied to you, Pocahontas. We just wanted to protect the World Order."

"Yup," said Goofy. "'Cause if we start tellin' people about our worlds, it could cause all sorts of trouble. If the wrong folks found out, why, I betcha they'd try and find those worlds. Maybe even take over!"

"Like Maleficent." Donald sneered, crossing his arms. "But don't worry about that. We might not be spirits, Pocahontas, but that doesn't mean we can't help!"

"Yes, I think you stand a chance." Grandmother Willow's face leaned closer by a hair, and her lips flattened into a straight line. "Come closer, you three. I'd like to get a better look at you."

Per her instruction, Kairi stepped up to her. Soon, Goofy followed, though Donald lingered at the edge of the stump for a few seconds… at least until another vine tapped him on the shoulder, and he zipped up to the top with another squawk.

The three stood in a straight line at the stump's edge. For the first few seconds, Grandmother Willow stayed silent, glimpsing over them one by one. She squeezed her eyes halfway shut, blinked, and then her lips curved up again.

"Aha, just as I suspected. You three possess a great deal of power and pure souls… well, mostly pure. The duck could learn to mind his temper. And you…" She looked to Kairi. "I can feel the light radiating from within you. Are you one of the princesses?"

Wait, she knew about the princesses, too? How much did Grandmother Willow know of the outside world? Laughing sheepishly, Kairi managed a slow nod. Taking in a mouthful of air, she raised her palm, wrapping her fingers around her Keyblade once it flashed into sight. For a split second, she thought she felt the handle shake, but she didn't have time to dwell on it before Grandmother Willow spoke again.

"A Keyblade, too? My, I haven't seen one of those in a very long time."

"Then you've seen one before?" Pocahontas eyed the weapon. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Grandmother Willow's smile faded, and she sighed. "My child, it's as they said. The Keyblade, much like those ghastly shadows, is not of this world. Had I known they were coming, I would have gladly told you. But what matters now is that they're here. Perhaps there's still time to turn everything around."

"Turn it around?" Kairi took a step back, reaching for her chin. "Then… do you know about the Keyhole?"

"I don't only know it, child. I _feel_ it." She took a whiff of the air, exhaling quietly. "The Keyhole is close, very close. Why, you could say that it's under your nose as we speak."

Was that why her Keyblade shivered? Looking left and right, Kairi scoured her surroundings for anything suspicious. Aside from branches spanning up above and the surrounding wildlife, nothing caught her eye, and she soon deflated, back bent and shoulders drooping.

"But where, Grandmother Willow? Whenever Riku sealed the Keyholes, they usually appeared right in front of him. If it really was this close, wouldn't we have seen it by now?"

Her eyes slid shut, and she breathed another laugh. "If it were in plain sight, my dear, the Heartless would have claimed this world long before you arrived. Luckily, this Keyhole has someone to watch over it and protect it."

Watch over and protect… Suddenly, it hit her like a flash of lightning. Squeezing her Keyblade, Kairi straightened her back and looked Grandmother Willow in the eye.

"Wait, then is the Keyhole with you?_"_

"Right here." One of her vines shifted, pointing at her mouth. "Hidden from sight, yet standing strong, in plain view."

Donald hopped out in front of Kairi, swishing his staff. "Then what's the hold up? If the Keyhole's here, then we can lock it up tight, and this world's as good as saved!"

"Right!" It sounded easy enough. Maybe even too easy after all the darkness they'd seen, but none of the Keyholes she'd seen had been hidden by a wise, living being. A stone, a pond, and a clock tower barely compared to someone they could speak to. Someone willing to share its location. If she was as cynical as Riku, she probably would've questioned it further, but her gut instinct told her to push ahead. It'd all be okay.

She even raised her Keyblade and pointed the tip at Grandmother Willow's face, but her vines swept it aside before she could even start to seal it.

"Now, child, I know you're in a hurry, but I can tell by the way you speak that you're new to wielding the Keyblade. This Riku you mentioned… Was he a wielder like yourself?"

"Mm, he still is." Kairi sighed, looking down at her Key. "Riku's the one who usually goes around saving the worlds. Normally, he'd be right here with us." Her grip on the Keyblade tightened, and she glanced down at the water. "But some things happened, and he can't travel for a while. And you're right about me being new at this, too. It's only been a few days since I got this Keyblade."

"Ah, but you've still seen the worlds. I suspect you know, then, how deep the darkness runs." Grandmother Willow's expression tightened, a deep frown cutting across her wooden face.

Donald tilted his head, pressing his hands into his hips. "But isn't that why we oughta seal this place up? If we do that, then the Heartless can't do a thing."

"Now, now, I'm not saying that you should leave the Keyhole open. Far from it, Donald, but you must understand that sealing a Keyhole does not prevent the darkness from thriving. It's something that cannot be erased."

Of course. Hollow Bastion still festered with darkness, and Riku closed off its Keyhole ages ago. Unable to prey on the world's heart, the Heartless probably searched for other food sources, like the hearts of all the people there. With the door to darkness open, more and more Heartless would flock to the worlds. They could stop those worlds from disappearing, but Grandmother Willow was right. A closed Keyhole alone didn't guarantee safety.

"So what should we do?" At last, Kairi's gaze returned to Grandmother Willow. Her eyebrows knit together, and she rolled her shoulders back, pressing her feet firmly against the wood below. She couldn't lose heart just yet. "I know the darkness can't be erased, but we can at least give the people here a chance to live peacefully again. Some of the Heartless might even leave if they can't reach this world's heart."

"Some may, but I fear that it won't be that simple." Grandmother Willow fell silent as the breeze brushed through her vines. "I have heard whispers on the wind, warnings of strangers arriving with their own inner darkness."

"Strangers?" Pocahontas finally spoke again, sliding between Kairi and Goofy. Flit fluttered close behind, twittering wildly with his chest puffed up. He only stopped when Pocahontas shot him a sharp glance. Once he quieted down, she said, "Do you know anything about them?"

"Very little. The wind isn't always clear when it speaks, but it did mention something about a hollow man shepherding in the shadows."

"Hollow?" That could only mean one thing. Immediately, Kairi's face snapped into a glare, and she turned to Donald and Goofy. "Then the Organization's here. No wonder there's so many Heartless!"

"Gawrsh, I guess we shoulda seen that comin'." Goofy gulped, and his whole muzzle sagged. "Guess Grandmother Willow's right, though. It won't be that simple with a Nobody hangin' around."

"The... Organization? A Nobody?" Pocahontas looked down at Flit and Meeko, and both shook their heads and shrugged. With a frown tugging at her lips, she approached Kairi.

"People without hearts." Kairi's hand slid over her chest. "We've only met a couple of them, and they're not all bad, but most of the Organization's actions have brought danger to the worlds."

"You've got that right." Donald snorted, pacing around the stump's edge. "They're always goin' around and causing trouble. Sometimes they try and push people into the dark and turn 'em into Heartless, other times they mess with memories, but no matter what they do, it's always ugly. And if they're _here_, we've got way bigger problems than Keyholes to worry about."

"Precisely," said Grandmother Willow. "Sealing the Keyhole may be important, but a Keybearer's duties extend far beyond that. You must preserve peace and balance, warding off those who threaten this land's stability. If that means facing this Organization, then I suggest you hurry and find these strangers."

"Oh, we'll find 'em all right!" Thrusting his chest forward, Donald pulled his sleeves up and swished his staff. "We'll find 'em and give 'em a piece of our mind!"

Goofy leaned over his shoulder, biting his lip. "Ya think they'll be dangerous?"

"If they're working with the Organization, we can't be too careful." He shrugged, tapping Kairi's knee. "But first we'd better lock that Keyhole up tight. Are you ready?"

"Well, it's now or never." She drew closer to Grandmother Willow's face, teetering over the edge of her stump. Donald, Goofy, and Pocahontas all moved back, while Grandmother Willow nodded and slowly opened her mouth.

A sharp tug yanked Kairi closer to the tree. Biting her lip, she took the Keyblade in both hands, shakily raising it level with her chest. The tip sparked with white light, while a faint Keyhole shape shimmered within Grandmother Willow. surrounding vines danced in the breeze as a thin beam of light shot pierced the Keyhole's center. A pale glow stretched over it, swallowing it within seconds. Then the Keyblade's vibrating stopped, and Grandmother Willow's mouth slid shut, lips curving into a loose smile.

With the Keyhole closed, Kairi looked up, way up towards the treetop. Part of her expected to find sunbeams squeezing between the vines or at least for the pounding of the raindrops to subside. Neither occurred. Instead, she heard the low rumbling of thunder accompanied by a snap, hiss, and crackle. Just hearing those sounds made Kairi pull her arms close to her chest and cringe. Grandmother Willow was right after all; they'd sealed off the world's heart, but the storm had only just begun.

No wonder Donald and Goofy hopped down to Grandmother Willow's roots and slid back into the canoe. They both shot a glance at the opening in the vines, and Donald stuck two fingers in his beak and whistled.

"C'mon! We gotta hurry if we're gonna catch those strangers."

"Yeah, I know." She wandered over to the stump's edge and sat down. She would have hopped down then and there, too, if one of Grandmother Willow's vines hadn't brushed up against her shoulder.

"Wait, child. You mustn't be too hasty." She turned her eyes on Donald. "And that goes for the rest of you."

"Aw, but you're the one who said we oughta find 'em!"

"True, but finding them and facing them are two very different things. Do you think these strangers are evil at heart? It's something you should consider before acting."

"Well…" Donald lowered his brow, pressing a fist against his beak. Seconds later, he shrugged, pointing a thumb up at Goofy. "It's like I told Goofy, we can't be too careful! We don't know who we're up against yet, and the Organization's always stuck with bad eggs."

"But we still don't know anything about them." Pocahontas stepped forward, eyes narrowed and arms at her sides. "Don't you think we should talk to them first? There could be more to this than we think, and I'd like to give them a chance."

Hearing those words, Kairi looked up at her and grinned. She finally slid down from the stump and pressed both her hands against her hips. "I think Pocahontas has the right idea. If we start holding grudges, we'll be just like DiZ. Maybe even worse."

"She's got ya there, Donald!" Goofy patted him on the shoulder. "Nothin' wrong with bein' careful, but I think we oughta take this one step at a time."

"Very good," said Grandmother Willow. "If you keep that outlook, then I think you'll be just fine. Just remember not to judge the many by the actions of a few."

Once Grandmother Willow made her case, Kairi and Pocahontas climbed back into the boat. Before long, Meeko hopped into Pocahontas' lap, and Flit perched on her shoulder. The sky bellowed once more, and as soon as the canoe breeched the vines, a rapid fire of droplets showered over them, instantly drenching Kairi's hair. The soft, melodic humming drifted out of earshot, replaced by a low hiss.

Pocahontas kept sweeping her oar across the rippling water, steady and silent. Something crashed into the side of the boat, and Meeko leaped into Donald's arms with a squeak. Grasping at her Keyblade, Kairi looked down, spotting a golden fin gliding past the canoe. It sank beneath the darkness of the water, leaving the group all alone, save for the wall of yellow eyes blinking open all around them.

The Heartless' shadowy forms slithered close to the shore. They crouched low, waiting and watching. The group huddled together, weapons raised. Pocahontas hastened her paddling. Just as the Heartless leaped over their boat, a loud _BANG_ sounded overhead.

**x.x.x  
**  
Orange light flickered at the center of the room. Shadows crept up the walls, swaying with the flames. He blended in perfectly with these shadows, standing in silence at the foot of the longhouse. Earlier, the villagers had gathered in a horde, speaking of strangers on their shores. Pale skin, bodies that shone like the sun and weapons that spouted fire and thunder. Charming descriptions for what they failed to understand.

Now, only two figures remained, the old chief and a young warrior. This younger man stood straight and proud with a muscular physique. Two painted markings adorned his bare chest, each shaped like a bear's paw. A single, white feather protruded from his long, black hair. Loose animal skins hung around his waist, and he squeezed a tall spear between his fingers, topped with an arrow made of flint. This man looked to his superior with a hardened gaze. It was as if his facial features had been permanently frozen, incapable of even the slightest trace of joy.

"Great Powhatan," he said, "can we still trust those warriors? The girl's skin is just as pale as the intruders', and I saw those shadow spirits working alongside them." He thumped his spear against the wood floor. "I don't want to doubt Kekata's wisdom, but they're outsiders, and I can't allow them to harm our people."

The chief, Powhatan, raised one of his hands, brow furrowed and eyes fixed on the flames. "I understand your fears, Kocoum. These invaders arrived so soon after the warriors. It's possible that they share a connection, but we must wait until we know more about the strangers before we act. Until then, we must have faith in those three warriors. They have already proven their strength to us."

"Perhaps, but don't let yourselves become blinded by your heart's yearning."

The moment Xaldin entered the room, he found all eyes locked on himself. Kocoum's previous glare shifted, his eyes widening just slightly, only to narrow once more. He lifted his spear and trudged forward, but Xaldin merely laughed.

"Calm yourself, boy. I'm not here to fight, nor do I wish harm upon your people." He extended both of his arms, fingers outstretched. Had he wished to, he could have summoned his spears and flattened the entire longhouse at will. However, that would accomplish very little.

"Then who are you?" said Powhatan. "Why have you come to the village?"

"Consider me a messenger. I'm here to deliver a warning and nothing more." He lowered his arms, striding closer to the two men. "I'm quite familiar with those warriors and their precious Key, and I fear that they've kept a few secrets from you."

"Secrets?" Kocoum grimaced, spear shaking in his grip. "What sort of secrets?"

A toothy grin spread across Xaldin's hooded face. "Well, for example, I doubt they've told you the full truth regarding the Keyblade's nature. Correct me if I'm wrong, but did they tell you how their Key is said to… seal off the darkness by way of a Keyhole?"

Powhatan nodded. "They have told us that they wish to protect our home and our people. Are you saying they were dishonest?"

"Dishonest? Perhaps. At the very least, they concealed a very crucial detail from you." He stopped at the edge of the flames, pausing for several long seconds. When he spoke again, his words carried an icy edge. "You see, while the Keyblade can indeed seal the Keyhole and, yes, it holds the power to fell those horrid Heartless, the Keyblade itself is what beckons those beasts. It is a weapon capable of great destruction, and keeping two wielders within your village puts your people at greater risk than before."

"Two wielders? But only one of the warriors carried a… 'Key'." Powhatan's arms crossed, and he closed his eyes. "Their weapons are strange and frightening, yes, but I see no proof that they hold ties to the Heartless. Kekata has sensed the goodness in their hearts, and he is both a trusted shaman and a dear friend. Why should I trust the words of a stranger over one of our elders?"

Despite his chief's words, Kocoum tensed, squeezing his spear and clenching his jaw tight. Perhaps he had wished to speak up but failed in fear of disrespecting his leader. Xaldin could only speculate. Regardless, Powhatan's retort certainly carried an intriguing implication. One Keyblade wielder? And from Kocoum's words, it sounded as though Kairi had arrived. But what of Riku? Though he hadn't met the boy himself, even he knew those two held a close, inseparable bond. Had the battle at Castle Oblivion somehow gone awry?

For now, he'd file that little detail away in the back of his mind. It was something to consider moving forward, seeing how the princess undoubtedly lacked her dear friend's finesse. One Keyblade and an inexperienced wielder… Oh, this would be fun. For once, he almost wished he had his heart to truly experience the inevitable thrill to follow.

Still, Powhatan had made one thing clear: even the strongest breeze would not sway him without proper incentive. His heart was too strong and steady, no doubt from his age and experience. But Kocoum… Xaldin eyed the boy, withholding the urge to laugh. With a silent snarl, he fixed his gaze to Xaldin. Did he wish to know more? Perhaps this wasn't a lost cause after all.

Flipping around, Xaldin moved towards the door once, stopping halfway. He looked over his shoulder, first at Powhatan and then to Kocoum. "I see that my words carry little weight, so I shall take my leave. But be forewarned: trusting those 'warriors' will only bring you despair…"

He slipped past the hanging canvas and out into the rain. Rather than tear open a corridor, however, he stood just a few yards from the longhouse's entrance, unphased by the dampness spreading across his coat. Alone in the downpour, he waited and watched for several minutes until the canvas twitched. As expected, Kocoum came storming towards him. Surprisingly, he approached without his spear and with his eyes slightly wider than before.

"Wait, before you leave…" He stopped, taking a few seconds to catch his breath. "I want to know more about the Keyblade and those strange warriors."

"Ah, so you're willing to take my word over your shaman's?"

Kocoum averted his eyes. "It's not that I don't trust Kekata or even chief Powhatan, but…"

"You have such a noble heart." Xaldin circled around him, his voice smooth as silk. "It must hurt, knowing that you and your own warriors are incapable of even scratching those abysmal creatures. Yet here you have faced three strangers with power beyond your gasp. They're capable of crushing the very creatures you cannot quell… That frightens you, doesn't it?"

"…Yes." Kocoum looked down at his hands, fingers flexing. "I wish to honor my people as I have in the past, but those monsters are nothing like the Massawomecks or any other enemies I've faced."

"And then those outsiders came and made fools of you with their magic. With a mere flick of their weapons, they can reduce the Heartless to ash. If they wished to, they could do the same to you, _brave_ Kocoum." He froze, leaning towards him. "Worse, they disregard your customs. A woman as a warrior? What a laughable thought, to be bested by someone younger, frailer, and more ignorant than you. You have my deepest sympathies."

"That isn't all. Pocahontas has left with them." His voice became sharper, louder, and his fists trembled. "How can I protect her when she's off with those strangers? Those monsters could attack at any time, and now our shores have been invaded by pale-faced men with faces like dogs."

"Men who ravage your land just like the Heartless. Pity." But Pocahontas? How interesting… "I take it this Pocahontas means a great deal to you as well."

"She's the chief's daughter, so she means a great deal to all of us." He looked back at the longhouse. "But I asked for her hand in marriage, and as her future husband, I should be the one supporting her, not three strangers."

"Perhaps you still can. The mere fact that you've considered my warning speaks a great deal of your wisdom and strength." He lowered his hand onto Kocoum's shoulder. "Listen to everything I have to say, and there may still be hope for you yet."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **I decided to do something a little different with this world by having the Keyhole sealed before the big conflict gets resolved. There is a deeper reason behind this, but for now, I'll say that the Organization's motives and the motives of the KH1 Disney villains ultimately differ. Xaldin figures he can make things hell for the heroes through more deceptive methods. Rest assured, not all the worlds in TYB will have Keyholes closed so fast.

So, Grandmother Willow knows about Keyblades and the like. I figure she's such an old presence that she probably existed long ago when Keyblade wielders were still quite prominent. Admittedly, I was partially inspired by King Triton's knowledge of the Keyblade in KH1. The idea of Disney characters being incorporated with KH's concepts fascinates me. It's part of what excites me about exploring Princess and the Frog in the next fic—it's _perfect_ for Kingdom Hearts.

I had to save John Smith's intro for the next chapter, which means this fic will run for four chapters instead of three. To give you guys a forecast for the near future, I'll be finishing up this world in the next few chapters, moving on to Riku, and then we'll be seeing Riku Replica, Sora and Aqua's first world, and XIII/Roxas. Would you rather see Rep's intro first or Sora and Aqua's first world? Let me know what you think, and I'll keep it in mind. :) I tend to go with what makes sense from a pacing standpoint, but most of these early events happen at roughly the same time or very close together.


	7. Nowhere to Turn

**Chapter 7: Nowhere To Turn**

The canoe crashed into the shoreline, and the group sprung out of their seats. With Kairi at the lead, they tore through bushes and walls of tall grass, slicing, bashing, and incinerating all Heartless in their paths. Gunshots reverberated even louder than before, shaking the tree branches up above. Hisses, howls, roars, and squawks bombarded her ears. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a sparking column crash into one of the Heartless. At least Donald and Goofy had her backs. At a time like this, they needed to push forward and find the owner of that gun. What if they were in danger?

There were short pauses between shots. Was the shooter on the move? Given the black blurs shifting all around her, she already had an inkling of an idea. After all, the world contained critical darkness. Who said the Heartless were only after them?

Talons swooped down over Pocahontas' head, snapping Kairi out of her thoughts. Jerking to the left, she hopped up, sliced through the Thunderbird's back, and charged further ahead. On the way, she flicked her weapon, sending a green glow down Pocahontas' head to her toes. She gasped at the sudden spell but another gunshot drowned out her voice. They had to be close now.

Whether they were or not, they'd have to stop soon. After breaching the end of the grass, Kairi noticed a wide, rounded pond at the end of the path. An uneven cliff reached up several yards with a jagged shape, just like steps. Short grass formed a carpet over the peak, topped with a small handful of trees. Mist drifted in the air, while a tremendous waterfall spewed into the pond. Along the scattered stepping stones, she spotted a pack of wolf Heartless pacing, growling, and snarling.

Another gunshot rang so loud that Kairi covered her ears and grimaced. A bullet burst from behind the waterfall, piercing one of the wolves' chests and knocking it back into the water. With a hiss, it bore its saw-like teeth and leaped back onto the stone, shaking off its shaggy body. Its yellow eyes shone even brighter than before.

Purplish black spheres popped into view, dropping flaming felines onto vacant stones. Three more Heartless descended from above, but while Kairi expected birds, she instead spotted fluttering bat wings, golden armor, and tube-like guns in their clawed hands. Her heart gave an abrupt throb, and she threw herself down onto another stone. Blurting out a battle cry, Donald charged ahead of her, while Goofy bent over the ledge.

"You oughta stay down there, Pocahontas! We'll take care of these fellers."

"All right," she said, "but please be careful!"

"Is somebody out there?" came another voice, this one distinctly male.

A magnetic sphere dragged the Heartless towards its center and Kairi zipped towards the waterfall.

She stood up on her tip toes and placed a hand over her forehead, but she couldn't see a thing beyond a vague, human-like shadow.

Still, she had to say something, so she settled for a quick, "Don't worry! We're here to help."

Nothing more needed to be said. Right now, they needed to hurry up and clear the area. Thus, after giving the waterfall one more look, Kairi rushed towards the Heartless as they splashed into the pond. Each of the rocks lit up with glowing dots. None the wiser, one of the bobcats hoisted itself onto the stone and flew into the air, tossed by the explosion. Its heart broke out of its belly and the Heartless evaporated. Of course, that was only the beginning.

As it fumbled for its weapon, Goofy snagged one of the snipers' wrists and hurled it back at the cliff. Ice squeezed its body like a grape and Donald cackled, banging his weapon against its face. Teeth chattering, it kicked Donald in the bill and beat its wings, sluggishly hovering above the rocks. Its bazooka popped back into its clutches with a single clap, crackling like thunder and spewing bright blue sparks.

Before the blast struck, Goofy tackled Donald, dragging him to the right. Lightning sizzled the rocks, leaving smoke and black stains. Free from harm, the two looked at each other and burst into laughter. Meanwhile, Kairi raced across the stones, battering the wolves' snouts on her way towards the Heartless snipers. Diving beneath incoming fireballs, she shoved her weapon over her head and fired off a round of white light. With luck, a little Pearl would cut through the crowd.

The fight dragged on for several minutes and, by the time it ended, Kairi's hair, clothes, and face dripped with ice cold water. Her shirt, shorts, and skirt all clung to her skin. Wrapping her arms around her chest, she climbed out of the water and sank down onto the nearest stone. Donald and Goofy stopped on the stone to her right, and all eyes fell on the waterfall.

"The coast is clear!" said Kairi. "Go ahead and come out."

"And ya won't have to be firin' that gun anymore, either. We ain't gonna hurt ya!"

The man didn't respond, though Kairi could have sworn she saw his silhouette shift just a little bit. After about ten seconds, Donald grumbled, leaned towards the water fall, and started tapping his foot.

"C'mon! Don't make us climb up there; we're already soaked!"

Finally, Kairi heard footsteps. Soon, a figure burst from behind the waterfall, landing on a small stone to the left. Shimmering, blue armor covered his chest. Long, blue sleeves poked out of the armholes. Blonde hair reached down to the base of his rectangular chin, and the minute his feet struck the ground, his eyes popped wide open. Lowering his musket, he stared at the group with his mouth slightly ajar before closing his eyes, shaking his head, and finally speaking up.

"You know, if it weren't for those monsters, I would have thought I'd lost my mind." A loose smile formed along his lips, and he looked down at Donald. "I knew the new world would be different, but animals dressed up like men? Maybe I'm hallucinating…"

"No, we're real, all right." Donald huffed, rolling his eyes. "And don't you think we deserve a 'thank you'? We're the ones who saved you from the Heartless!"

"I suppose it's only fair." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Never thought I'd be saved by a talking duck…" He paused, turning to Kairi and sliding his hand beneath his chin. "But that's not important now. I appreciate the help, even if it _is_ strange seeing a woman with a weapon. And you certainly don't look like a savage…"

Kairi puffed up her cheeks, brow furrowed. The man's words brought her mind back to Sir Ector and Kay. Would she really have to justify fighting in front of him? Casting a glance back at the cliff, she took a few seconds to cool down. At least he seemed friendly so far. If this world's customs put girls in more passive roles, she couldn't blame him. Besides, something else caught her ear.

"What do you mean by savages?"

"Well, they're the people native to this land." He tipped his chin back, giving a light shrug. "They're primitive and uncivilized, not to mention dangerous. People like—" He stopped mid-sentence, fumbling for his gun.

Turning around, Kairi expected to see more Heartless lurking by the cliff, but instead she saw Pocahontas approaching. Then it hit her. This man was trying to shoot Pocahontas! Without a second thought, Kairi reached for the gun, pushing it aside.

"Wait! Please don't shoot! She's our friend."

"Your friend?" The man's shoulders sank, and he crouched down, setting his musket on the rock. The whole time, his eyes remained fixed on Pocahontas. "Then I guess you've already seen savages."

"_What?_" Kairi snapped, not even thinking. She bit her tongue, taking two deep breaths before casting him a stern gaze. "How can you call her a savage? Have you even seen her people or her village?"

The man stepped backwards, holding up both of his hands. "Whoa! I didn't mean it as an insult. Savage is just a word we use for—"

Pocahontas gasped. "He's calling me a savage?"

"Yep." Donald scowled, bunching his hands into fists. "This jerk's saying you're primitive. Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't." She shut her eyes, looking off to the side. "Who are you to say what's primitive? Is it because I'm not like you?"

The man blinked, raising one eyebrow. "Could you say that again in English?" He looked to Kairi. "She does speak English, doesn't she?"

Good question. She'd never stopped to think about language gaps before; they'd never really come up. Before Kairi could mull it over, though, Pocahontas spoke in her stead.

"I've never heard of this 'English' before." Well, that answered his question, and Kairi repeated her words.

"This could be a problem…" The man sighed. "And I take it you all understand her."

"Of course we do." Kairi's eyes darted from the man to Pocahontas, and she pursed her lips, still searching for an answer. When nothing came, she turned to Donald. "Isn't there something we can do to help? I guess we could translate, but there has to be a better way."

Donald bent forward, and he placed one hand under his beak. "Well, we're breaking all kinds of rules already. I guess one more wouldn't hurt." He grabbed his staff, pointing it at the man's chest. "You just hold still, and I'll bust this language barrier with my magic!"

"Wait!" The man staggered back into the water."I don't like the sound of this. Surely there's a better way to handle this than witchcraft."

Donald leaped onto the next rock and thrust his finger at the man. "Unless you can pick up a new language in five minutes, this is the _fastest_ way."

Goofy tapped his two index fingers together, fidgeting in place. "Gee, Donald, maybe ya oughta be a bit gentler with him. I get the feelin' he ain't used to magic, even the good kind."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

Goofy only shook his head, arms flopping at his sides. There really weren't any other options, were there? Either they tried translating, forced magic on the man, or dealt with more misunderstandings, right? None of those options appealed to Kairi, but what else could they do?

The answer came in the form of a gentle breeze. Streamers of floating feathers and pink blossoms swirled around the group. A soft melody drifted on the wind. As the breeze caressed her cheek, Pocahontas closed her eyes. She rested one hand against her necklace, turning her eyes on the sky. In stark contrast, the man blurted out a soft scream, stepping back into the water. He looked left and right, swatting at the petal storm.

A voice sang simple instructions.

_Listen with your heart, you will understand…_

The man froze, and his eyes once again fell on Pocahontas. The twirling wind floated away, and his eyes slowly widened. Had something changed? It must have, because he started wading through the water, brushing past Kairi, Donald, and Goofy on his way towards Pocahontas. He stopped just a few feet from the rock on which she stood, a distinct crease in his brow.

"Well, let's see how this goes." He held out one of his hands.

She stared at his hand for a moment before reaching for it. "Nothing's happening…"

His eyes widened, and he laughed. "Well, what do you know? I guess I really did have to listen with my heart." He squeezed her hand, giving it a light shake. "Anyway, this is called a handshake—it's a greeting where I'm from."

"I see…" She pulled her hand back, gazing down at her palm. "So, do you still think I'm a savage?"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see." Gesturing to himself, the man cracked a small grin. "Why don't we start over? I'm John Smith."

While Pocahontas introduced herself, Goofy squatted down to Donald's level. "Well, whaddaya know, pal? I guess we didn't have ta use your magic."

"Don't rub it in." Donald nudged him with his elbow, averting his eyes. "Hey, Pocahontas! How come you're acting all friendly with this guy? You heard what he called you."

"Donald!" Kairi lurched forward, pressing a finger to her lips. "You don't have to be rude about it…"

"Well, I still think he oughta apologize before—"

"Easy there!" John brushed a hand against his neck, laughing shakily. "I didn't mean it as an insult."

The sound of rustling ripped Kairi's attention away from the others and straight to the cliff—specifically the bent trees. Nothing moved… not at first. Then she noticed the leaves shifting and smoke creeping up between the gaps. Stepping into the water, she drew closer to the cliff, her heart still. Initially, all remained frozen except for the smoke. In that time, she noticed black slivers shooting up from behind the grass. Her Keyblade returned to her grip, and her head snapped towards the others.

"Guys, let's get out of here! We can talk about this more back at Grandmother Willow's."

"Grandmother Willow's?" John Smith's eyebrows shot up, and he looked to Pocahontas. "Is she a relative of yours?"

"No, but she is—"

_SHINK!_

A pickaxe whirled out of the treetops, shattering the peace at last. Yelping, Goofy scrambled towards the weapon, slapping it with his shield. The pick crashed into the nearest rock, clattering straight into the pond with a splash. Though John reached for the weapon, a clawed hand snatched it up in the blink of an eye. The Heartless swiveled its legs, kicking him in the chest. Goggles concealed its eyes, and its hard helmet shone with flickering light.

Naturally, it wasn't alone.

Blotches of leaves crumbled to black ashes. Orange embers crept across the branches before a flying mass of fangs, fire, and fur descended over the rocks. Then another, and another. Two more helmeted Heartless sprung up from behind the tree, smacking their picks against their palms. The sound of screeches pulled Kairi's attention to the sky, where she spotted sparking, black forms circling overhead. More and more Heartless poured over the cliff and down to rocks. Though Donald, Goofy, and John Smith all seized their weapons, Kairi shook her head and bolted into the grass.

There was no time to waste.

The group thundered through the woods, splashing their way through mud puddles and diving into bushes. The Heartless horde pursued them every step of the way, flames rocketing towards their backs. Spikes of earth nearly impaling them from below while tremors sent them stumbling into one another. Lightning shot down over their heads. Claws swiped at their sides. They pressed on regardless.

In time, they passed from the riverside back to the open stream. Grandmother Willow's dense curtain of vines appeared as a speck in the distance. The moment the group drew close enough, they all dove through the vines, tumbling beneath one of her massive roots. No Heartless followed. For about a minute or two, the group sat in silence. Kairi closed her eyes, drawing her knees close to her chest. Her heart raced, and she felt as if a stack of bricks had been strapped to her back.

After a few minutes, John rose to his feet, stretching his back and adjusting his helmet. "Well, that was exciting. It's a shame I couldn't join in the fun."

"Heartless are pretty resilient." Kairi sighed, resting her chin on her knees. "Bullets might be enough to destroy a couple, but when they attack in large groups…"

"That's when you need those fancy spells." He gave a hearty laugh, leaning back against the stump. "You three are something else. It's kind of embarrassing, really. You could make even the most seasoned soldier look like a novice with no effort." He shifted sideways, peering down at Pocahontas. "But how are you holding up?"

"I'll be all right." She stood up straight, striding up to John Smith. "But thank you for asking. You seem very kind, even if you are a bit different." She briefly gazed up at the face of the tree, clasping her hands behind her back. It didn't last long, and she soon she spoke up again.

"But where do you come from, John Smith? Your clothes are so strange…" She reached for his armor while her eyes shifted to his helmet. "They're smooth and cold… sturdy like a turtle's shell, and your skin is as light as Kairi's. Does that mean you're from another world?"

"In a manner of speaking." He swept his arm out at the surrounding water. "At the very least, London's a great deal different from this place. We have streets filled with carriages, buildings as tall as trees…"

As John spoke, Goofy tapped his chin and scratched his head. The bridge of his snout wrinkled up, and he hummed under his breath. Then, out of the blue, he clapped his hands and cracked a huge grin.

"That's it! You must be one of those strangers we heard about. The folks bringin' in darkness and hangin' with one of the Organization fellers." He paused. "'Course, you don't seem all that dark to me!"

"Maybe not, but you do have a point, Goofy." Kairi , inching towards Pocahontas and John. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but are there others here like you? Maybe someone in a black coat?"

"Oh, you must mean Xaldin." The words came out sour, complete with a sneer. "Anyway, you don't really think I came here alone, right? There's over a hundred more men back at camp, and as for darkness, well, those Heartless creatures have been chasing us all the way from London, and I've seen that Xaldin fellow appear and disappear through strange… doors, I suppose. It's a bit hard to describe."

"Portals… Well, I guess that's no surprise. It's how they usually travel between worlds." Kairi's eyebrows knit together, and she placed a hand against her lips. "Still, this isn't good. We've met up with others from his group, and they always tried leading people down dark paths. In other words, he could be trying the same thing with your crew right now."

"Well, he seems to tolerate Governor Ratcliffe better than the rest of us." He chuckled dryly. "But what do you mean by dark paths?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," said Donald. "When we say dark, we mean _dark_, as in darkness. The Organization's got this nasty habit of turning people into Heartless, and I bet you this Ratcliffe's their next target, especially if he's evil."

"I don't know if I'd call him _evil,_ but he is focused. You should see the way he orders us around." John wiped a hand across his forehead. "Ratcliffe is _determined_ to find gold, even if it means digging through rain, skipping meals and sleep. Don't get me wrong, I'm just as eager to find riches, but in a storm?"

"So he's greedy." Donald snorted and smirked. "Well, it's no wonder the Organization likes him so much. They've probably told him that Heartless and darkness'll solve all his problems. Riches, power, maybe even something like good looks."

"All things I'm sure he'd adore. Especially the good looks."

"But if he becomes a Heartless, won't he lose everything?" Pocahontas hung her head, shifting in place. She rested a hand against her chest. "Those creatures only consume and destroy. Wouldn't the same happen to him?"

Kairi slumped, breathing out a soft sigh. "I'm afraid so. It's just how dangerous the darkness is. Once it consumes a heart, all that's left is that darkness and a hunger for more hearts. You can start with one Heartless, but soon you get hundreds. It's—"

John Smith clasped a hand on her shoulder. "I think I get the picture, even if it's not pretty."

"But is there a way to stop it?" Pocahontas' frown deepened. "Even with a heart full of darkness, he's still a living being. How can we let him become one of those monsters?"

Donald shrugged. "He might be a lost cause. The Organization's crafty, and they usually pick people who were rotten all along."

"But it's still worth investigating." At least, it was worth it to Kairi. If Ratcliffe changed, what stopped him from preying on his own men? And, knowing the Organization, they'd probably pushed him into using hordes of Heartless for his own goals. Given those odds, they needed to do more than speculate. For that reason, Kairi looked to John once again while a question formed at the tip of her tongue.

"Could you tell us where your camp is? If we get a closer look, we might be able to put a plan together."

"Well, it's not like I've got anything to lose." John climbed up onto one of Grandmother Willow's roots, flinging his shoulders back. "Our ship is located at the very edge of the forest, and the fort should be close, if Ratcliffe's got any sense in him. Look for fallen trees and a whole slew of holes, and I'm sure you'll find it." He swung his arms a few times before hopping back down. "Or I could lead you there myself, though I wouldn't recommend bringing you, Pocahontas." Because she was a 'savage'? Though a part of Kairi wanted to ask, she kept her mouth shut tight.

Although, come to think of it, was it really safe to bring either of them along? Brow furrowed, Kairi flicked her wrist and looked her Keyblade over from its handle to its flowered tip. The Organization wanted hearts from the Heartless and Heartless followed the Keyblade. Even if John knew all the men back at the campsite, it'd probably be safer if they split up for now. He'd already faced two Heartless ambushes; why put him through another?

Kairi's hold on her weapon tightened, and she lowered it to her side. She turned her eyes on John and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Actually, maybe you should stay here for a while."

"What?" Donald squawked, rubbing his eyes. "Kairi, are you nuts? If we take him along, he can lead us straight to that Ratcliffe guy!"

"I know that, and it's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but…" Her eyes drifted towards the gap in Grandmother Willow's vines, and she lowered her voice. "You've seen how many Heartless are out there. If they really are drawn to the Keyblade, then they'll probably chase us down the minute we leave."

"Ya got a point there," said Goofy. His muzzle sagged, and he tugged at his sleeves. "And I betcha it'll be even worse now that we've got an Organization feller lurkin' around."

Folding his arms, John Smith closed his eyes and leaned back against the stump again. "Hmm, well, I can't say I know much about these Heartless, but I'd have to be crazy to stop you." He waved one of his hands. "After all, you've already outclassed me against those creatures. As much as I hate to admit it, I'd probably slow you down."

"Aw, I'm sure you'd be just fine, Mister Smith, sir!" Goofy slapped one hand down on his shoulder, giving it a light shove. "But look on the bright side. At least this'll give ya a little time to rest after all that fightin'."

"True, and I could use a break." He pressed his hands against his back, bending forward until Kairi heard a soft snap. Seemingly satisfied, he then climbed up to the top of Grandmother Willow's stump and flopped down on his back. "This is such a remarkable place, anyway. I'd like to get to know it better." He turned on his side. "And the rest of you too, of course."

"I'd like to learn a little more about you too, John Smith." Pocahontas strode up and around the roots, lifting herself onto the stump's edge. "Why don't you tell me more about this… London, was it?"

With John Smith and Pocahontas pulled deep into conversation, now seemed like the perfect time to embark. After passing out elixirs and grabbing their gear, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy slipped through Grandmother Willow's vines and back out into the moist, dark, and chilly forest. And, just as Kairi predicted, their rush through the woods brought an unwavering mesh of blacks and glistening, gold eyes. As raindrops pelted their already drenched clothes and all manner of talons, claws, and teeth snapped, slashed, and grabbed at them, the trio zigzagged between trees, scrambled through thorny bushes, and tumbled through sticky mud puddles and soft beds of grass.

The constant assault pushed Kairi to keep swiping her weapon until her arm grew sore. Even then, she continued slashing, thrusting, and launching her weapon despite the multitude of hearts rising up all around her. How could she stop when Aerial Snipers and Thunderbirds dove at her face and rolling masses of spikes threatened to both flatten and impale her? The others pushed just as hard, with Donald firing off surge after surge of lightning, storms of icy daggers, and bright bursts of fire while Goofy rammed his way through the crowds.

The light of the released hearts shimmered over their surroundings, revealing deep ditches surrounded by mud, a whole field of stumps where trees once stood, and entire mountains of dirt and ash scattered over the landscape. Each new detail left Kairi felt like a slap to the face. Was this the work of the Heartless or the men in John Smith's group? Who could say? With three electric blasts shooting at her feet, she needed to stay focused. Thus, she looked away from the destruction, launching herself into a somersault.

More Heartless fell the further they traveled. The sky flashed blue for the briefest of moments, giving Kairi a glimpse of the wooden wall up ahead, topped with spikes. Upon closer inspection, she made out the silhouette of what looked like a cannon along with two men leaning over the edge, each of them built like oxen. They were too high up to make out any real details beyond a shaggy red beard on one of the men's faces. After looking back at the others, she picked up the pace, breaking into a sprint towards this wall.

"Ach, what's this about?" said the taller of the two men. He crouched down, peering over the wall's edge. "Why, it's a wee lass!"

"Do you think she's a savage?"

The man smacked his friend's back. "Don't be daft. Does she look like one of those heathens?"

"Well, no, but she's certainly not with our lot."

"Aw, just let us in!" said Donald, pounding at the wall. "We need to talk to Governor Ratcliffe!"

"And Xaldin!" Goofy added. He stopped just long enough to fling his shield at the remaining Heartless. Meanwhile, the two men looked to one another and the taller, black-haired one nearly stumbled over the wall.

"W-what _are_ you? Demons?"

There wasn't time for this! Biting her lip hard, Kairi threw herself at the wall, pressing her palms against the wood. "Please, we can answer all your questions later! Right now, we need to get inside."

The red-haired man crouched down, gazing over the wall's edge. "You think the governor would allow this, Ben?"

"Who cares what that fat, old oaf thinks?" Ben scoffed, placing both hands on his hips. "It's Ratcliffe's own fault for letting those beasts so close to camp." He looked down at Kairi. "Go on, then!"

He didn't have to say it twice. As soon as Ben gave the all clear, Kairi tumbled through the gate, catching herself on her palms. After shaking off some of the mud on her fingers, she bent over with her hands on her knees and broke into a panting and wheezing fit. More water and muck splashed in her face when Donald and Goofy leaped inside, but on the positive side, no Heartless pursued them. A few sets of yellow eyes lingered, but soon the Heartless slunk away, leaving them at peace in the fort.

And for a fort housing over a hundred men, it sure looked… simple. Kairi had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Though the dark sky made it a bit hard to see, she could make out the faint shapes of scattered tents. Triangular piles of logs formed pseudo benches around pits stuffed with even more wood, and atop a small, smooth hill, she noticed one tent that dwarfed all the others with a box-like shape and a pointed, purple roof lined with gold trim. Maybe that was where the governor stayed…

Whether it was or wasn't, it'd have to wait, as the two men leaped down from their perch, staring the trio down. They exchanged glances and whispered to one another and grimaced.

"Are you sure you aren't demons?" The red haired man shivered.

"Do you really think _that's_ demonic?" Donald pointed his thumb at Goofy. "They call him Goofy for a reason, you know. And before you ask, we're not Heartless either."

"No siree!" Goofy bumped his fist against his chest. "We're friends of John Smith."

"Friends with Smith?" Ben clenched his teeth, pulling his lips into a lopsided frown. "Since when does Smith spend his time with talking beasts?"

"And if you're his friends, how come he isn't with you?"

"He's just a little… preoccupied, that's all." Stepping away from the wall, Kairi cracked a sheepish smile. "But don't worry, he's okay! I don't know him that well yet, but he seems really brave."

"Aye, he's as brave as they come!" Ben chuckled, grinning broadly. "Why, if Smith's as preoccupied as you say, then I bet he's found him some savages."

"Well, it's only fair that he gets a shot!" The other man grinned just as widely, scooping up a stick and holding it like a musket. "You should have seen us earlier! We shot holes straight through those bloody injuns."

Once again, Kairi bit her tongue, fighting back the millions of words flooding her mind. There they were, calling Pocahontas' people savages. Worse, they _fought_ them? Not only fought, but gloated about their victory… Maybe the darkness extended beyond Ratcliffe after all.

With slow breaths, she managed to maintain a feigned smile and even nodded a little. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Goofy waving his hands at Donald and whispering to him while his feathered face turned bright red. He must have had similar thoughts.

While the red haired man went into greater detail about the 'savage ambush,' Kairi closed her eyes, torn between absorbing his words and drowning them out with happier thoughts. She never got a chance to decide before she felt a cold chill running down her neck, like icy breaths. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw nothing. After a second or two, she looked to the hill and the enormous tent up top. The cloth shook and split wide open as a figure barged outside. With a torso as wide as a house, he marched down the hill on stubby legs. That cold sensation stroked her neck again, and Kairi jerked away from the wall. Both Ben and his friend froze at the sight of this man, but who could blame them?

His beady, yellow eyes became nothing but slits. He pulled his lips back into a vicious snarl, balling his tiny hands into fists. His footsteps quickened, and he stopped right in front of the two men, leaning directly over them and thrusting out his chest. He spoke with a roar loud as thunder, pointing straight at Kairi.

"You fools! Don't just stand there! Grab those heretics and _shoot_ them before they shoot us."

Donald jumped up and down, rattling his staff. "Who're you calling heretics?!"

"Heretics and _demons_." The man gritted his teeth. "I've heard all about you, carrying around medieval weapons, partaking in _witchcraft._" His arm snapped at the cuff of Donald's shirt, but he swatted it away, redness shooting down his face again.

"Why, you…!"

"Donald, wait!" Goofy grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him back. "I don't think we oughta start fightin' just yet."

But those eyes… they could only mean one thing. Just like Louie, Shere Khan, and Ratigan, this man had already waded into the darkness. Xaldin had already tipped the first domino. By connecting the dots, Kairi could only assume this was Governor Ratcliffe, and she stood speechless, torn between pulling out her Keyblade again and speaking her mind. Her fingers twitched, flickers of light dancing around the tips, but she made no other moves. Not yet. Instead, she pressed her feet firmly into the mud and scowled at the man.

Then Ben turned to her, scratching his head. "Don't you think you're taking this a wee bit too far? These three say they're friends with Captain Smith, and the girl's only a lass."

"Nonsense!" said Ratcliffe. "Obviously they're _spies. _I imagine they only 'befriended' Smith in order to steal the riches from under our noses! Now, either you do as I command, or I'll consider _other_ means of execution." He pulled his fingers against his palms, and the shadows at his feet rose in twirling wisps. A blend of purples and blacks slid down his shoulders to his hands, and his eyes glowed even brighter than before.

Left with no options, Kairi held out her arm and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to the two men. The darkness stretched further, and she heard something snap.

Talons dug into her shoulders before her weapon even appeared, ripping her away from the ground. The Thunderbird shrieked, launching her across the field. She flew straight into a mud puddle, wincing upon impact. Flipping back on her feet, she lunged beneath seven more sets of talons.

A whole brigade of Heartless miners shambled towards her and struck the ground. Spikes sprung up, and the earth trembled. Shoving her Keyblade into the muck, she kept her footing long enough to jab one Thunderbird with her elbow and knee one of the miners in the chest. When the tremors stopped, she cast aside her better judgments and gripped her necklace tight. A vibrant flash illuminated the camp as pillars circled out from around her, vaporizing Heartless. Their hearts took to the sky, but more emerged in their place. The spell left Kairi gasping for breath.

Her eyes skimmed her surroundings, but she found no trace of Donald and Goofy. For a brief moment, she could have sworn she saw a figure in black standing on top of the wall, but as soon as she blinked, he vanished. Fireballs and yellow sparks rained over her, and she threw herself behind one of the tents. Her eyes met a row of grinning, feline faces. Though free hand hovered over her necklace again, she soon pulled it away. She'd already exerted herself enough already. Swallowing hard, she cloaked her Keyblade in ice and sliced her way past them, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the hearts she released.

This had to be a setup. What good was she even doing here? Would fighting these Heartless accomplish anything? Her thoughts flew off the rails when five more Aerial Snipers dove at her, guns glowing bright blue. A Magnega sphere sucked them away, and she darted back towards the entrance. Once again, she could've sworn she saw someone watching up above. Once again, that figure vanished in a heartbeat. At least now she could make out Donald and Goofy's shouts.

"Confounded Heartless! You leave Kairi _alone!_" A dense bolt shot over the mob. A gap appeared in the Heartless' place, and only smoke blocked Kairi's path. She picked up the pace despite her leg muscles throbbing. Once she reached Donald, she took him by the wrist.

"Let's get out of here!"

"But what about Ratcliffe?" said Goofy, zipping close behind. "If we leave now—"

"If we leave now, we can plan. We can rest." She squeezed her eyes shut, hacking through more and more Heartless; she didn't even care to look. "Don't you see, guys? The Heartless aren't targeting those men or you; they're after _me, a_nd I don't think I can take much more of this…"

To the side, she barely made out Ratcliffe's purple attire mixed in with all the Heartless. Up ahead, she spotted a gap in the wall. This was it…

"Then let's go." Donald cracked a weak smile, patting her on the arm. "Your safety's way more important than some lousy Nobody."

Goofy nodded, his expression firm. "'Course it is! And since the Keyhole's sealed, we've got time. If we rest up for a little while, we can give 'em a fight they'll remember!"

The three pushed through the gap in the wall and rushed into the forest once more. Upon finding Grandmother Willow's glen empty, they took a few minutes to catch their breaths before barreling back towards the village itself. Soon a jungle of corn stalks replaced the forest. The group shoved straight on through, spotting the hill and the longhouse from afar. A small crowd of villagers gazed down at them as they approached.

Once the trio reached the hill, they slid to a stop. With her adrenaline fading fast, Kairi felt as if she'd been smashed by a truck. Her legs wobbled, forcing her to dig her Keyblade into the ground again. She leaned all her weight against it, pressing her left hand against her forehead. Donald flopped down in the dirt, while Goofy started panting. The crowd's eyes remained fixed on them, and Kairi heard mutterings about her Keyblade and the Heartless, something about a man in black…

And then the crowd parted, and a young man stomped forward, wearing a stiff scowl. A feather rested in his long, black hair, and his chest bore painted paw prints. All the people stepped aside, and the man glared at the Keyblade. His fists clenched. The crowd's voices grew louder, men, women, and children huddling close together. It took a tap on the shoulder from Goofy for her to understand why.

A small group of Heartless circled in on the trio. Thunderbirds and snipers hovered over their heads. Bobcats and wolves sat down at their sides. No matter the form, the Heartless made no other moves. They simply sat and stared. Stared at the young man and the shivering people. Stared down at Kairi with jagged grins glued to their faces. Though her arms felt like weights, Kairi lifted her Keyblade, assuming a fighting stance. How could she stand still at a time like this?

The man's face twisted, teeth bared, and he pointed his spear at Kairi's weapon.

"See? It's just as that man said. These 'warriors' bring Heartless with them. I bet they were spies for the invaders this whole time!"

"That's not true!" Kairi stumbled forward, taking her Keyblade in both hands. Her words came out shaky. Would she really have to fight? "Please, listen to us! We don't know why these Heartless are here, but—"

"I already know." The man scoffed, and his eyes narrowed further. "The stranger in black said that your weapon brings those monsters, and here they are!"

"And you listened to him?" Donald stomped one of his feet, fists flailing. "That jerk's part of the Organization! I bet _he's_ the one who sent the Heartless here!"

Wincing at one of the Heartless, Goofy moved closer to the man. "C'mon, don't ya remember what we said? We wanna help your people! Plus, those Heartless weren't here before, and that Kekata feller—"

"It doesn't matter." He slammed his spear into the muck. "How can we trust you with those creatures by your side?"

The crowd spoke in hushed whispers. "What if they're waiting for orders?"

"How can this be? We can't distrust Kekata's words…"

"Then what can we do?"

What could _she_ do? This man seemed blinded by Xaldin's words. And the Heartless… why weren't they moving? It had to be a setup. And even then, they couldn't just ignore the Heartless. Who knew how long they'd hold still? Every moment spent bickering gave them opportunities to attack. If Riku were here, he probably would have struck them down the second they appeared. That would prove where their allegiances lay.

What other choice did they have? Wincing, Kairi clutched her Keyblade tight, tore her eyes away from the young man and his people, and shoved the Keyblade forward in an arc.

The sound of screams proved that something went very wrong. Though a number of Heartless exploded into smoke, the others brushed right past Kairi, Donald, and Goofy without warning. They charged after the young man and the crowd of spectators even as they scrambled up the hill.

"Stop!" Donald cried, waving his staff. Though a ticking sound followed and the Heartless froze, the villagers kept pouring into the longhouse without looking back.

The other Heartless fell soon after, with Kairi's Keyblade and Goofy's shield twirling through the frozen foes. Though the young man remained on top of the hill and watched the trio's feats, his expression only darkened. Soon, he strode into the longhouse, leaving Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all alone in the rain.

The sky bellowed. Lightning flashed, revealing a figure perched on the longhouse's rounded roof. He stood with his arms crossed and a hood concealing his face. Then his posture shifted, and he raised one of his hands, thumb and index finger pressed together. Once more the sky flashed, and the sound of screeches pulled her eyes away from the village. Swooping out of the storm clouds, she spotted a whole flock of flying forms, the eye patterns on their wings staring down at them, unblinking. A whole ring of corridors spread around the group.

Turning her back on the longhouse and the hill, Kairi grabbed onto Donald and Goofy's wrists and yanked them back into the cornfield. Neither of them protested. How could they at a time like this?

The Organization would send Heartless after them no matter where they turned. The village wasn't safe anymore.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **I chose to get Kairi and co. away from Pocahontas and John for a bit because I felt it would be more conductive to their plot while allowing those two to bond as they would in the film without having KDG as spectators. Also, Kocoum did not call the Heartless to the village; I tried to make that clear just to be safe! More on him later.

_Regiss – _Glad you caught onto Xaldin playing both sides. I thought it fit given the themes of the film and because Xaldin is pretty ruthless. What better way to keep the heroes from meddling than to try and instill hopelessness? Whether that worked or not will be revealed next update. I also am likely to go ahead with Sora and Aqua next since I already introduced them. Thanks for reviewing!

We have one chapter to go in this world, and I'm looking forward to writing it. I'd like to get it and the Riku chapter done before I start school. Also, I'd like to take some time to rec a fic a friend wrote. It's called _Said and Done_ and is an AU set towards the end of Days. I also recommend _Remember the Tides_ for Xion fans and _Reverse Rebirth: Replica_ for Repliku fans. :)


	8. Strength in Strife

**Chapter 8: Strength in Strife  
**  
The downpour had only intensified over the passing hours, pounding at the tents, softening the earth, and forming puddles that threatened to converge into a small lake. One would think that Ratcliffe had more sense than to drag his men out into the cold, but no. He had gathered the entire crew, who formed a dense circle around him and the hill. At his command, they seated themselves in the filth; there weren't enough logs to go around. All but that plucky John Smith complied; rather than join his comrades, he leaned against the wall with a vacant look.

Like John, the other men waited in silence, some scooting back as Heartless miners marched by. Wiggins stood shivering behind Ratcliffe, his smile constantly wavering, while Ratcliffe leaned over the remnants of a fire, which cast deep shadows over his skin.

"Listen closely!" he said. "It's been several days now, and we have yet to see hide or hair of those heretics, but I assure you, they are out there, and they make the savages look like harmless gnats. True, these heretics claimed to be our _friends_, but I'm no fool. It's clear that they are enemies, and dangerous ones." He gestured at one of the Heartless. "With their black magic and their Key, they're capable of slaughtering thousands of Heartless. Who's to say they won't do the same to you? They could char the very skin off your bones, crush you under your own weight, blind you with unyielding light!" He stomped his foot, breathing erratic. "I acted rashly, believing that the Heartless alone could serve as their executioners; I now know this is not the case."

Two of the men, Lon and Ben, looked to one another in silence. Given their earlier encounters with those heroes, they likely wished to protest. Of course, just as Ben opened his mouth, a Thunderbird Heartless swooped down at him, eyes boring into his. He shut his trap, just like the rest.

This time, Thomas spoke up. "Then, what do you suppose we should do, Governor? If they're as dangerous as you say, _can_ we do anything? It's not like we have spells."

A grin flashed onto Ratcliffe's face, and he strode closer to Thomas. "That's what _guns_ are for. All the magic in the world won't turn them immortal. And, should we combine our strength with that of the Heartless—"

"And you think that will solve everything?" John Smith sneered, wading through the group. "Look, I've met these 'heretics' of yours, and they're not spies, allies with the Spanish, or anything like that. They're good-natured people who only want to protect this world. If you stopped listening to that Xaldin for five—"

"Silence!" He snapped towards John, grinding his teeth. "You've spent far too much time with those scoundrels. They've polluted your mind! They would never want to help us. No, they want to kill us, steal the gold for themselves… If they're defending anyone, it's those savages." He looked the crowd over. "And you remember the way they attacked us!"

"Aye!"

"They've got to be hiding something…"

"What if they've got the gold?"

John Smith's fists shook. He took two short breaths before digging into his satchel and scooping out an ear of corn. "You've got it all wrong. They don't have gold, but if you stopped shooting at them, maybe they could help us. They know the land, the rivers. They've even got food." He held the corn out over the crowd. "Aren't you boys getting tired of gruel?"

Ratcliffe slammed one of his hands on Smith's shoulder, leaning directly in his face. "Allow me to make this clear, Smith. Anyone who refuses to shoot those heathens on sight—them _and_ the heretics, will be tried and ultimately _killed. _Or…" With a wave of his hand, three of the miners trudged over to him, lips smacking. "Perhaps I'll have you fed to the Heartless. Do not try my patience!" He turned to the crowd, raising his voice. "And the rest of you! Don't believe his words for a minute. Those are murderous thieves, barbarians!" The shadows on his back sprouted up, stretching up past the roof of his tent, and he bent over, coughing, and gripped at his chest.

Xaldin's eyes lit up at the sight, and he turned away with a soft, "Tsk." Time was ticking. Would Ratcliffe finally succumb and become a Heartless? What would become of those natives and these foolish boys?

Perhaps it was time to visit Kocoum once more…

**x.x.x**

Maybe they shouldn't have run off so soon. In hindsight, it was kind of silly of her. Pocahontas' father seemed reasonable, and if they'd explained themselves, then maybe it would've been all right. As she sat at the edge of one of Grandmother Willow's roots, Kairi laughed to herself and sighed. She rested her arms in her lap, looking aimlessly at the water. From behind, she overheard Donald and Goofy and soon, she couldn't help herself. Shifting sideways, she watched the two bicker, fighting back a smile.

"Aw, I'm sick of this!" Donald pulled up his sleeves, marching towards the water. "I say we oughta go out there and fight! Let 'em send the Heartless after us, for all I care."

"No can do, Donald!" Goofy hopped in the way, stretching out his arms like a T. "I know you're tired of hidin', but we can't just break our promise with Pocahontas 'n John Smith."

"It's okay, guys, I understand." Finally, Kairi slid down from the root, landing with a splash. She marched right up to them, slipping her hands behind her back. "I want to get back out there just as much as you guys, but…" Her smile faded for a half-second. "Well, what would we do? Ratcliffe's already got his heart set on gold, the villagers are planning an attack… That's not something the Keyblade can solve by itself."

"That's right," said Grandmother Willow, tapping her shoulder with a vine. "Hatred and violence spread like flames, and much like a fire, those feelings and actions consume everything in their path if left to their own devices." Her expression became firm, stern, and then softened almost instantly. "I know it's difficult, child, but have faith! There's always another path to take. All you have to do is open your mind, and it'll find you."

"I wish it was that simple." She frowned, brushing a hand against Grandmother Willow's stump. Crouching down low, she threw herself up top and sat down in the middle, legs crossed. "But the problem is, nothing about this is simple."

"No, and it hardly ever is." Grandmother Willow's vines shook, and John Smith emerged, wandering down the nearby hill. "I wish I could say it'd get easier, but things aren't looking up back at camp."

Kairi winced, scooting towards the edge. "So, how'd it go?"

"About as well as you'd expect." He snorted and waved one of his hands. "Ratcliffe refuses to budge. He's trying to convince the others that you three really _are_ our enemies, and he's told them all to shoot you on sight."

"What?!" Donald's jaw dropped, and his staff flew out of his hand. He dashed straight at John, and his face snapped into a scowl. "Who does he think he is?! If he wants to shoot us, then we'll hit him with the biggest spells we've got! We'll show those jerks—"

Kairi slouched, pressing her cheek into her left hand. "Do you really think that'll help, though? I understand fighting Ratcliffe, but what about all the others? They probably don't know any better."

"My thoughts exactly," said John. He stopped just below her, pressing one hand against the wood. "I'd argue that the real enemy here is ignorance. If it weren't for you three and Pocahontas, I'd probably be back there with them, not knowing any better. Plus, Ratcliffe's threatened their lives over this."

"G-Gawrsh…" Goofy gulped, slapping a glove over his mouth. "Ya mean, if they ain't gonna fight us, he'll—"

"Have them hung, shoot them… maybe even feed them to the Heartless." He shut his eyes, arms folded. "And that's not all. I got a good look at him before I left, and he kept gripping at his chest, right around the heart."

That could only mean one thing…

"Then he's close to losing himself. The darkness is getting too strong." Kairi paused, tapping her chin. "What about the Heartless?"

"Well, they've been following him like a pack of stray mutts."

Goofy looked to Donald. "Ya think they wanna eat his heart?"

Rolling his eyes, Donald slugged him on the knee. "Isn't that the only thing Heartless want?"

The sound of twittering and squeaks tugged Kairi's thoughts away from the Heartless and down towards the water. While Flit zipped into John Smith's face and Meeko zigzagged along the top of the roots, Pocahontas rowed her boat into view, stopping at the edge of the stump. She crawled out of the boat with a faint frown on her face, though it disappeared once Meeko perched himself on her shoulders. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Kairi got back on her feet and hopped down with a grin.

"Hey, how are things back at the village?"

"Not as good as I'd hoped." Despite her words, a trace of her smile remained, and she started stroking Meeko's head. "My father still wants to believe in you three, but it's difficult. Everyone is afraid the Heartless will return, and it's a miracle I made it out here tonight."

"Huh? But how come?" said Goofy.

"My father doesn't want me coming out here alone." She stepped towards John despite Flit's chirps of protest, all joy vanishing from her face in an instant. "But, John, we have to do something! The warriors are already here, and they're—"

"Planning an attack?" John took her hand. "Pocahontas, they're not the only ones. I already tried talking to my men, but it's no use. Ratcliffe's pushing them to strike your village, and they'll be bringing Heartless with them."

"But there has to be another way!" She looked straight into his eyes, placing both her hands over his. "Please, we have to go see my father."

"But do you really think that'll work?" Donald shook his head, hands stuffed in his pockets. "It sounds to me like they're all ready for war. That's not the kinda thing talking can—" Before he could finish, one of Grandmother Willow's vines wrapped around his beak, squeezing it shut.

"Hush now." Her face wrinkled up, and she pulled her vine back. "There's something I'd like you all to see."

Everyone fell silent, even Flit, while Grandmother Willow reached out with one of her vines, dangling it over the surface of the pond. Then, with a light tap, a single ripple formed, spreading out into more and more ripples, each larger than the last. Pocahontas tiptoed over to the water with a quiet gasp.

"The ripples…"

"What about them?" said John, but the longer Kairi looked at them, the more it started to click. One small action creating something big…

"Look closer." Grandmother Willow smiled, nudging John towards Pocahontas' side. "See? They start out so small, but look how they grow. Of course, somebody has to start them first."

"Maybe, but why would they listen to me?" John rubbed at his neck. "As far as they're concerned, I'm just another enemy."

"But isn't it better to try than to stand still while the fighting breaks loose?" Kairi's eyes remained fixed on the water as the ripples spread and vanished. Grandmother Willow's words from earlier repeated in her mind, and she gazed up at her once the last ripple faded. "That's what you meant before, isn't it? We have to find that other path, even if it's tricky."

"Precisely, child. The future isn't something that is set in stone; you must be the one to sculpt it." She glanced down at Pocahontas. "And if you two wish to be together, the fighting has to stop. Now do you understand?"

Pocahontas' lips pulled back into a small grin, and John Smith nodded.

"All right. Then let's go see him."

He turned towards the hill, but before he got the chance to move, Pocahontas threw her arms around his neck. He didn't even hesitate to return her embrace, and the two leaned closer to one another, slowly shutting their eyes. With a gentle laugh, Grandmother Willow pulled her vines close together, like closed curtains. Kairi's hand fell over her heart, when she caught the faint shapes of the two kissing.

And then she heard a battle cry, followed by a scream.

"Kocoum!"

The Keyblade returned to Kairi's grip. She, Donald, and Goofy all burst through the vines, only to find that warrior man from before tackling John Smith into the water. He grabbed at a nearby stick, blocking the warrior's axe and kicking him in the chest. Pocahontas took him by the arm, trying to pull him back, but Kocoum shoved her aside and charged, ripping out a dagger. Breath hitching, Kairi threw herself into his path, blocking his knife with her Keyblade. Kocoum snarled and, unexpectedly, his eyes shifted from hazel to a bright, shimmering yellow. Purple smoke coiled up his wrist, and he latched onto Kairi's arm, sending heat racing up her skin. She leaped back, biting her lip to hold back her screams.

Once again, Kocoum lunged at John and, for the second time, Pocahontas leaped at him, wrapping her arms around her torso from behind.

"Please, stop! Kocoum, you have to listen!"

_"No!"_ He slammed both his elbows into her, purple coils reaching further. "I will prove I am strong! Stronger than—"

Though Goofy launched his shield at him, Kocoum ducked and rolled to the side, landing on top of John again. With dark flames igniting his palms, he squeezed John's neck, leaning right over his face. Yet again, Pocahontas leaped at him, tugging at him from behind. Both Kairi and Donald raised their weapons. She even started mouthing the word 'Gather' before she heard hurried footsteps and a loud _BANG._

Everything froze. Kairi could only stare as the bullet struck Kocoum's chest and he tumbled backwards into the pond, limp and lifeless. Her Keyblade slipped from her grip, her mouth hung open. She could only watch as a young, red-haired boy appeared, gun in hand. Pocahontas rushed at him, voice trembling as she shouted.

"You _killed_ him!" Tears poured from her eyes. Kairi's eyes also stung, and she felt moisture trickling down her cheek.

"I thought that—" Despite the boy's pleas, Pocahontas stormed out in front of him and Kocoum's…

"Get away from him!"

"Pocahontas, it won't help! He was only—" This time it was John. Everything sped by after that. At John's orders, the boy disappeared behind the forest trees. More shouts echoed from close by. A group of men rushed at John, and Kairi finally snapped out of her daze. Realization finally hit, and she thundered towards them.

"Stop!" she cried. "It's not his fault!" One of the men grabbed at Kairi's arm, and she had no choice. She swatted him away with her Keyblade and jumped backwards, grasping her weapon in both hands.

Others from the group leaped at Donald and Goofy, but a sharp breeze flung them back into the water. The whole time, John Smith squirmed, but the men, including the ones who had attacked Kairi, swarmed him. Overwhelmed him. Soon, he hung his head, unable to escape. Two others from the group brushed past Pocahontas, seizing Kocoum's body and dragging it away. After a few moments of silent staring, Pocahontas hurried behind them. Before disappearing outright, one of the men glared back at Kairi and her Key, his expression reading, 'you're next'.

Only then did the gravity of the situation push Kairi down on her knees. It only hit her then that someone had _died_ and she'd been unable to stop it. The tears poured at long last. Donald and Goofy sat down by her side, patting her back, and she pulled them both into an ironclad embrace.

A few hours passed in relative silence before the three ventured behind the vines again. Even then, Kairi kept quiet, her mind still grasping at the events that'd transpired. What did it mean for them? What would happen to John Smith? What about Pocahontas? Those questions repeated one after the other, again and again as she sat at the edge of Grandmother Willow's stump, legs dangling.

"Listen, child, it's not your fault."

Kairi slowly turned her head, rubbing her eyes. "But isn't it the Keybearer's job to protect people? I should've done something. I could have used a Slow spell to stop the bullet, lifted him away with Magnega—_anything._ I never thought…" She swallowed hard. "I never thought I'd see someone _die_ out here…"

"Hey, now!" said Goofy, sliding down by her side. "Don't be all glum. None of us coulda seen it comin', ya know."

"Yeah!" Donald plopped down on her other side, looking her in the eye. "You shouldn't start blaming yourself, Kairi. It's not like you. Aren't you the one who's always tellin' Riku to buck up and smile?"

"But this isn't the time to smile, guys." She leaned forward, propping her head up with both hands and blowing out a puff of air. "Somebody just died, John's been captured… So much has happened at once, and now I'm _sure_ there's going to be a war."

"Ah, but didn't you say that it was better to try than to let fighting break loose?" Grandmother Willow chuckled, wiping a tear with her vines. "I understand your fear, but your friends are right. Even as a Keybearer, there will be times where unexpected tragedy strikes. With that said, it is important to press on, child, and ensure that no further tragedy occurs."

"Of course…" Kairi's hands fell to her sides, and her eyes widened. "And besides, we still have all those other lives to protect. How could I have forgotten that?"

"Aw, sometimes ya just get a little overwhelmed." Goofy grinned, patting her on the back. "Death ain't easy to deal with, and you're still just a kiddo. Just try not to let that sadness rule over ya, okay?"

She nodded, feeling the weight of Kocoum's death flutter off of her shoulders. Thankfully, the return of Pocahontas' canoe provided further reprieve. A ghost of a smile worked its way across Kairi's lips when she finally climbed ashore. If only the same could be said for Pocahontas.

"Oh, you poor child…" Grandmother Willow stroked her cheek. "Come closer, dear. Let me look at you."

With a silent nod, Pocahontas climbed up to her level, seating herself in front of Grandmother Willow's face. Both Donald and Goofy fidgeted in place before inching up behind her. Though Pocahontas gave the trio a brief glance, her expression didn't change. Sorrow still radiated off of her, and her eyes looked red, no doubt from all the tears.

And, at a time like this, she needed all the support she could get. Thus, Kairi marched over to her side, leaning over her shoulder.

"Hey, what happened?"

Pocahontas sniffled. "They're going to kill him…"

"What?!" Donald gawked, mumbling and fumbling over his words. He squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head frantically, and stomped his foot down against the wood. "They can't do that! It's not his fault that Ko—"

"Careful, Donald!" Goofy pointed to Pocahontas, then to Kairi. "Let's not talk about that right now. What really matters is savin' him!"

"He's quite right," said Grandmother Willow. "You have to stop them."

"I can't…" Pocahontas hung her head, pressing her palms into the wood.

"I understand." Kairi reached for her shoulder. "It's hard for me too. This isn't black and white. It's a million times more complicated and, to tell you the truth? That scares me. Death isn't… it's not something I've really had to deal with before."

"Yes, and it only shows how fragile life is." Grandmother Willow sighed. "But you mustn't lose heart. Doing so only seals that poor man's fate, while there's still a chance you could succeed. True, it's much harder when the lines are blurred and right and wrong overlap, but if you can stand up in face of strife, then you'll all emerge stronger than before!"

Standing up in the face of strife… Then maybe this wasn't so different after all. How many times had they faced certain danger only to learn and grow because of those struggles? Even under the somber circumstances, Kairi felt her lips curl up, and she wrapped her fingers around her necklace. If Riku could take darkness and reshape it for good and if Sora could press on, even as a Heartless, then she too could keep moving. She owed it to the worlds, to her friends, and especially Pocahontas to try. She couldn't hesitate, even if that meant facing repercussions of death and the Heartless hordes awaiting her.

Releasing her necklace, Kairi raised her hand, calling her Keyblade into her clutches. "Thank you, Grandmother Willow. And Pocahontas…" She bent her knees, trying to look her in the eye. "Please don't worry. I promise we'll help save him, no matter what it takes! Right, guys?"

"You betcha!" Donald winked. "What kinda heroes would we be if we let this slide?"

"And besides," said Goofy, "I sure don't wanna see any more people get hurt! That never solves anything."

"Don't you see, Pocahontas?" Grandmother Willow's vine lifted her chin. "There's still hope. Don't you remember your dream?"

"But I chose the wrong path." She averted her eyes. "It's because of me that Kocoum died, and now John—"

The sound of squeaks silenced her, and Meeko slid down the tree trunk, stopping out in front of her. In his two little hands, he held up a compass, its arrow spinning at its axis. One look at it, and Pocahontas' face lit up, her eyes wide and her posture straightening.

"The compass?" She leaned closer. "No, the spinning arrow! That's what you tried to tell me before, wasn't it, Kairi?"

"Yep." She giggled softly. "So, what do you think it means, Pocahontas?"

"It means I wasn't wrong!" She sprung to her feet. "We have to hurry, before it's too late!"

"You're right…" Kairi squeezed her weapon. "There's still a chance we can save him!"

With hardened resolve, the group fled the glen, zooming through the forest as streaks of lightning lit the sky. Soon the trees disappeared in the distance, replaced by rough and rocky terrain. They leaped over rocks and hurried towards a steep, pointed cliff. Up ahead, Kairi spotted a thick wall of tribal men with Powhatan standing at the lead. Pocahontas' feet flew faster than the others and she sped through the crowd just as Powhatan raised a wooden club.

"No!" She leaped on top of John Smith, who lay with his chest against solid rock. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all skidded to a stop at the edge of the crowd, just as the warriors whirled around. Down below, Kairi witnessed ranks of other men raising their muskets. Heartless crawled, marching, and hovered among them, staining the landscape below with black specks.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Powhatan, looking between Pocahontas and the trio. His face grew stiff, his brow tight, and he raised his club. "You warriors have already cost us Kocoum. If you wish to stay, then you will not be spared!"

"Then neither will I." Pocahontas scowled, tightening her hold on John Smith.

"No, Pocahontas! Stand back." But despite Powhatan's words, Pocahontas stayed firmly in place. She looked up at her father, resting her head against John's back.

Several warriors raised their bows, others seized their spears, pointing them at Kairi and the others. Yet, even with their aggressive stances, she kept her Keyblade at her side.

"I don't want to fight," she said. "None of us do! Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"Yeah!" Goofy frowned, peering over the cliff. "And that goes for you fellers, too! Do ya really think all that hurtin' will go away just by killin' each other?"

"I _love_ him, father." At those words, Powhatan's eyes grew wide. The entire crowd gasped, both on and below the cliff. "Look around you. This is where the path of hatred has brought us." She pressed her cheek against John's, squeezing him tight. "This is the path I choose."

"How quaint." A new voice broke through the crowd below. Upon further inspection, Kairi noticed a figure draped in black striding closer to Ratcliffe. He looked up at the cliff with both hands behind his back. "You all believe that you can quell the fires of hate with a rousing speech, don't you? Yet, in the process of your prattling, you've made one fatal mistake." He looked to Ratcliffe. "Why waste this opportunity, you oaf? Your target stands before you. Do what must be done."

The Heartless slithered around him, Aerial Snipers chattering their teeth, Thunderbirds trilling and screeching. Shoving his sword back in its sheath, Ratcliffe snatched a musket from one of the men at his side, raising its tip up at Powhatan. Kairi jerked forward at the sight, ready to launch an attack just as Ratcliffe pressed his finger against the trigger…

And then John, despite the bindings around his arms, pushed Pocahontas aside. He leaped in the bullet's path, crashing into the ground with a cry. Both crowds dropped their weapons, breaking into an uproar. Kairi's heart felt as if _it_ had been pierced. Fire and sparks showered over the cliff's top, and Kairi forced her eyes away from John, firing off white blasts at the attackers while the air around them twirled.

In the midst of the fighting, Powhatan stumbled back, and his club crashed into the ground. "He saved me…"

Down below, Kairi heard a familiar voice—the boy who had shot Kocoum.

"You shot him!" The boy's face twisted into a glare, and he seized his gun from Ratcliffe's clutches.

"It was his own fault, and yours as well. You should have started shooting the minute they appeared!"

All the men circled in on Ratcliffe, throwing their weapons to the ground. The Heartless joined them, lips smacking. Claws flexing. Kairi watched it all as she rummaged for potions and launched more Pearl spells. A dense lump formed in her throat. Her eyes stung, just like before. The fact that John kept breathing was but a small blessing.

"This is your chance to prove yourself, Ratcliffe." Xaldin snickered, standing perfectly still. "Are you going to let these men chain you? Perhaps even kill you? Or do you have the strength to exact your will? Let that darkness blossom at last!"

"You're right!" The words grabbed Kairi's ear, and she passed the potion to Donald, sliding closer to the cliff's tip. A crooked, toothy grin shot across Ratcliffe's face, and he ripped out his sword, slashing at the men. His eyes shifted to solid yellow. Tendrils swirled around his chest. "I'll… I'll use all the darkness within me if that's what it takes. This land is—"

The air rippled. A boulder-sized, black sphere swelled overhead. A golden blur burst from within it, snapping its silver teeth around Ratcliffe in the blink of an eye.

Gasps, shrieks, and screams sounded off all around. The mob dispersed, men backing away , guns trembling in their grip. In stark contrast, the Heartless stood in place, their blank eyes fixed on the beast before them.

Just like them, Kairi stared long and hard at the beast, placing a hand over her lips. This new Heartless dwarfed all its surroundings. Casting a massive shadow on the land, it floated in midair with shimmering gold scales. Silver trim lined its flippers and its tail, matching its mammoth-sized teeth. In place of the circular eyes of its brethren, two sparking gemstones appeared. The Heartless emblem marked its chest, the only blemish on its glittering appearance.

Bullet after bullet flew at the Gilded Shark, and each one bounced back, forcing the men to scatter. The warriors on the cliff shot arrows at its sides, but each one snapped upon impact. All the raindrops froze mid-fall once it opened its gigantic jaws. Whatever it had planned, they needed to act fast.

Springing to her feet, Kairi whirled towards Powhatan and the tribe, pointing her Keyblade at the Heartless below. "Take John and get back to the village! It's not safe out here!"

Scooping up his club, Powhatan nodded and seized John with a sweep of his arm. He, Pocahontas, and warriors took off towards the trees, no doubt headed back to their home. Once they vanished from view, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy exchanged glances, dashed towards the cliff's peak, and leaped over the edge. Taking to the air, they glided down to the moist earth just as the raindrops meshed together, stretching and twisting into a singular mass.

With her knees bent and her feet spread apart, Kairi stood firm, eyes fixed on the shifting waters. Goofy tore ahead of her, launching his shield at the Heartless' left cheek, but it ricocheted back with a _twang! _The shark didn't even twitch. Teeth chattering, Goofy flipped around and darted back towards Kairi, but he didn't get very far. As soon as he turned his back on his target, the Gilded Shark snapped its teeth shut. The water it collected spun faster and faster, charging at Goofy from behind. Kairi's eyes popped wide open, and she and Donald jumped to the right grabbing at Goofy's sleeve. It didn't matter. Just as their feet touched the ground, the twister crashed into them, smothering them with cold, filthy moisture and launching them back at the cliff.

Stars flashed before Kairi's eyes. Her head pounded, her back twinged. Hissing and cringing, she opened her eyes and pushed away from the wall only to find pickaxes and orange spheres shooting down from above. With a squawk, Donald kicked off of the wall, knocking the attacks back with a current of wind. This left just enough of an opening for Kairi and Goofy to sprint past him. However, just as they drew near the shark, two of the mining Heartless leaped down from its back, driving their picks towards the mud. Jaw clenched, Kairi flicked her Keyblade, casting a strip of mines out in front of her.

The miners' weapons smashed into the glowing dots and explosive light incinerated them, leaving nothing but hearts. But, while Kairi prevented a round of earthquakes, she soon saw a flash of silver rushing at her face. The next thing she knew, she felt her stomach pierced by what felt like swords. Her throat tightened, and she let out a sharp scream. In retaliation, she pointed her Keyblade's tip at the shark's throat, spewing light in its mouth. Then all the pressure left her, and she splashed into a mud puddle. Breathing shakily, she pushed herself up on her knees and washed her wounds in green light. As she got back to her feet, she spotted Donald blasting fire from his staff. Once again, the raindrops paused, this time sticking to the Gilded Shark's scales. A clear coating stretched from its head to its tail; the fireballs hit dead center but fizzled away once they touched its wet body.

"What?!" Donald struck the ground, feathers ruffled. "Why, you lousy, good for nothing—"

Three lightning bolts rocketed down over his head, staining his feathers black. The attackers swooped over him, then turned around, spinning like torpedoes in a nosedive. Keyblade shaking, Kairi slid in their path, bashing their beaks. Screeching, the birds fluttered backwards, sparks shooting towards the tips of their wings. They opened their beaks and pulled their heads back when _THUNK! _Goofy's trusty shield struck their backs, and he sprinted over with two Aerial Snipers at his tail.

"Why don't you fellers leave these small fry to me? I'll keep 'em busy for a while!"

Kairi beamed, whirling towards the shark. "Thanks, Goofy!"

With a gurgle and a growl, the shark turned their way, its sword-like teeth pulled into a metallic grin. Under normal circumstances, Kairi would've planted mines beneath it, but with its body hovering over their heads, it'd never work. They needed another option.

Inhaling deeply, Kairi shoved her Keyblade up over her head and watched a magnetic sphere spark to life, but while some of the smaller Heartless flew straight into the trap, the shark fought the pull entirely and clamped its jaws over the sphere. One little bite, and it fizzled into nothing, dropping two snipers and a Thunderbird into the mud. Then it turned its glittering eyes on Kairi and slid back.

Heartbeat accelerating, she ducked and rolled across the dirt, missing a spinning charge. The Heartless screeched to a stop, opened its jaws, and started slurping up raindrops into its gaping maw. Even stranger, she spotted Goofy hustling towards the Heartless with four more Thunderbirds in pursuit. But why?

The sky flashed, and then it hit her. Other than the cliff and some trees in the distance, that Heartless was the biggest thing in sight. And with its mouth open…

"Goofy, you're a genius!" Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? Water, electric currents, and a wide open maw. This was their chance! Taking Donald by the hand, she thundered across the clearing.

"H-Hey!" Donald gasped, struggling to keep up with her. "What's the big idea, Kairi?"

"Think about it, Donald." She pointed her Keyblade at the Thunderbirds. "Heartless don't think, and Goofy has them so close to that shark, that any attacks they use—"

"They'll go straight to the big guy!" Donald cackled, grinning smugly. "Lemme go, okay? I wanna give this jerk a little 'energy boost'!"

Per his request, Kairi released his hand, and Donald scrambled ahead of her. The tip of his staff surged just as the Thunderbirds' wings and head feathers started glowing. While Goofy hopped, skipped, and twirled around, the Thunderbirds shrieked, pulling their heads back like before. Muffing a chuckle with his hand, Goofy slid beneath the shark. The birds then beat their wings, currents of electricity striking the shark's dorsal fin. At the same time, Donald leaped at its open mouth, blasting more sparks at its throat. A loud buzzing sound filled the air, now hot like fire. The shark's body trembled, glowing blue, then white. Shielding her eyes with one hand, Kairi slid up to Donald's side.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she wrapped her fingers around her necklace and pointed her Keyblade up at the stormy sky. Warmth surged down her spine. Snapping her eyes open, she watched as the whirling pillars of Faith bombarded the shark's sides, cheeks, and mouth, along with the fleeing Thunderbirds. The shark's trembling intensified. A few more raindrops poured over the terrain before stopping entirely, just as the light faded. Then the shark just… froze, mouth hanging wide open. Its body fell to the ground right after Goofy slipped away, and after two more seconds, its body started bubbling. Smoke consumed the tip of its tail, its fins, and its face, rising up into the sky along with one enormous heart.

Kairi's eyes followed its movements up into the sky, and she watched the heart shimmer through the cloud cover and then, finally, disappear. She lingered just a little longer and then, to her surprise, the dark clouds parted, letting in shimmers of sunlight for the first time in days. A tap on the shoulder pulled her back to reality, and she turned to find Goofy smiling at her, all while pointing at the cliff. Realization struck just a second later. John Smith! They had to go check on him and the others.

No words were needed. Following Donald and Goofy's lead, Kairi made her way towards the cliff… at least until the air around her twisted, and that cold sensation from within the fort returned.

Her back bent forward and she winced, tightening her grip on her weapon. When she turned around, she found herself staring up at a hooded face. A man in a black coat, Xaldin, towered over her with his arms crossed and his head tipped back. He made no other moves…

But it didn't matter. Kairi's thoughts shattered the instant she saw him, and she threw herself at him, slashing at his chest.

The hit didn't connect. In fact, she only made it halfway before the wind shoved her with the force of a moving train and knocked her off her feet. Her back smashed into the cliff once more, but Xaldin didn't budge.

"I have no quarrel with you, princess." He turned his back on her. "Though it certainly _is_ a shame that your friend couldn't join you… I wonder what could have become of him."

She threw herself back on her feet, even opened her mouth to snap back, but all she saw was a dome of darkness collapsing in on itself. Xaldin had left with the last laugh.

It didn't matter, she told herself. She couldn't let his words get under her skin. And yet… he knew. He'd _seen_ her there, without Riku.

She couldn't change that, though, and there was always a risk. With that in mind, she climbed up the cliff without another thought or another word. In time, the forest opened up to the village and all its scattered huts, now bathed in the sun's glow. Down by the shore, she spotted a group of people huddled together, settlers and villagers alike. She, Donald, and Goofy all raced their way, squeezing their way through the crowd until, at last, they found Pocahontas kneeling over John Smith, now wrapped in bandages, while her father, Nakoma, and the young settler boy watched over her.

"You're… you're back." John's words came out quiet, almost a whisper, but he still managed to smile at the trio. "Good to see you made it out in one piece. I wish I could say the same."

"But… are you gonna be okay?" Kairi lowered herself down by his side. "I've got more potions, or…" She sniffled, looking to Donald. "Can't we heal him?"

"Well, you see…" A deep frown crossed Donald's beak, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If the bullet's still inside him, he's gonna need more than just healing, Kairi. That stuff takes surgery, and I'm just a magician."

"It's true," said the boy, removing his hat. "If he stays here, he'll die. His only hope's to return to London."

"Pocahontas…" Kairi gazed up at her, half-expecting to see tears. Instead, Pocahontas smiled and brushed his bangs out of his face. She even placed a little cloth pouch on his chest.

"Here. It's bark from Grandmother Willow; it'll help with the pain."

"And here's that potion I mentioned." Kairi reached behind her back, pulling out a large, glass bottle—a Hi-Potion, to be exact. "Once the surgery's through, this'll help heal you faster. Then you'll be good as new."

"More of your magic?" He scooped up the potion, raising it to the light. "Well, I won't fight it this time. Something tells me I'd regret it." He shook his head, breathing out a soft laugh. "Not that this hurts. Why, I feel fit as a fiddle."

"Look at you, you're almost as bad as Riku…" Kairi rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "You know, you don't have to act tough for our sake. Just taking that shot already proves how strong you are." She paused, gazing out at the river. "I just wish it didn't have to be like this…"

"It's all right," said Pocahontas, placing a hand over John's. "I'm grateful that I got to see you one more time and that you're still here. Still alive…"

"Yeah, us too!" Goofy rubbed the tip of his nose, muzzle drooping. "'Cause, ya see, John ain't the only one who's gotta say goodbye."

"You're leaving as well?" Powhatan stepped closer, removing his cape from his shoulders. He knelt down next to John, draping the cloth over his body with a gentle smile. With John safely tucked in, he gestured to Kairi and the others. "Then I must apologize before you leave. Our feelings of anger grew like a mighty wildfire, and for a time, we doubted you. But you..." He looked to John. "And you too, my brother, are always welcome here. Thank you for everything you have done."

For a brief moment, Pocahontas' expression brightened. "Yes. We owe you so much, not just for saving our people, but this world. I can't begin to imagine what would have happened if you three hadn't come here."

"It's no problem." Kairi stood up, brushing off the front of her shirt. "Besides, Pocahontas, you're the one who stopped all the fighting. If anyone's a hero, it's you."

"She's right, you know." John squeezed her hand, pulling it over his chest. "There are so many words I could say, but none could even _begin _to express my gratitude. But maybe…" He winced and moaned. "Maybe it doesn't have to be goodbye. Come with me?"

"I…" She paused, eyes wide, and gazed up at her father. In return, he shook his head.

"You must choose your own path."

Kairi followed Pocahontas' gaze, looking towards the forest's edge. The people of her village stood in a parallel line across from the settlers, guns still in hand. Ripping her eyes away from the crowd, Pocahontas looked back at John, and her eyes slid shut. She nuzzled her cheek against John's hand, and her voice trembled when she said, "I'm needed here…"

"Then… I'll stay with you."

"No, you have to go back." She brushing her hand over his cheek.

John's expression sobered. His brow wrinkled and his eyes locked on hers. "But I can't leave you."

"You never will. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever."

She closed the distance, lips crashing against his. John's hands slid up to her back, while Pocahontas' fingers brushed through his locks of blond hair. Without a single word, the two spilled their hearts' yearnings and shared their love for all to see. A warmth fluttered and bubbled in Kairi's chest just watching them. After all, she knew this couldn't last.

Soon, Pocahontas pulled away, and Kairi reached up, wiping a tear from her eye. When Donald and Goofy placed their hands on her shoulders, she looked to the two and finally smiled, giving a slow shake of her head.

She couldn't help it. In a way, Pocahontas' experiences mirrored her own. Just like John, Riku had left under unfortunate circumstances, even if a shattered heart paled compared to bullets and blood and even though she knew with certainty that she'd see Riku again while John and Pocahontas' futures lay shrouded in mist. London waited across the ocean, while the simulation rested so close to home. More importantly, John and Pocahontas shared a deep, passionate bond. A bond challenged by prejudices that nearly shattered to pieces. Putting everything into perspective, her circumstances could've been so much worse.

Still, for Pocahontas' sake, she'd hold onto the hope that this goodbye was only temporary. Maybe in time, they too would reunite.

Until then, they'd all have to settle for goodbyes.

When the trio finally crawled back into the Gummi Ship, a heavy silence hung over the cockpit. The cloaking system muffled the engine's roar just like before, and soon they burst through the treetops and into the sunlit sky.

They coasted over the blanket of trees that coated the land and whizzed over the winding rivers, stopping just briefly when the ocean came into view. One look out the window, and Kairi knew exactly why.

A great, wooden ship sailed out over the tide, its wide, white sails flapping in the breeze. Even from above, she made out the shapes of barrels and crates dotting the ship deck and, more importantly, the familiar, gold hair of John Smith. A tap on the shoulder pulled her attention to the left window, where, at the peak of a towering cliff, she spotted Pocahontas with her eyes fixed on the waters below. Though she knew they wouldn't see her, Kairi waved out the windows, one final goodbye. Even as the ocean shrank to the size of a puddle, her face remained glued on the two until only the blackness of space remained.

When that moment came, she slid back in her seat and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her chest. Though her first endeavor as Keyblade wielder had reached its end, she knew it'd only get rougher from here. After all, Xaldin had seen her alone. He knew Riku wasn't there. On his own, he had already hurled hundreds of Heartless her way. What would the rest of Organization do to compensate? Would the cloaking system even help now that they'd been discovered?

For now, they'd have to hope for the best. After all, it was like Grandmother Willow had said; even if the circumstances grew out of hand, they'd find strength in their strife.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **So, now you know why I mentioned a gold fin towards the end of chapter six! Originally, I had considered Ratcliffe going Heartless, but after revisiting the film, I noticed that Ratcliffe, for all his charisma, was… really kind of pathetic in terms of actions. So, he got eaten by a Heartless that reflected his greed.

_Regiss – _No problem! I'm always happy to give shout outs to stories I enjoy. :) And thank you for the comment on the Keyblade—it's something I like to explore quite a bit. It's how Sora was able to find Aqua so quickly, after all. Moving forward, there will definitely be more dangers for our Keyblade wielding heroes.

Now that this world is finished, I'm going to be taking a break from Kairi to spend some time with the other leads, starting with Riku. It's been a long time since I've written from his POV, so it should be fun! See you next update. :D


	9. Digital Dissonance

**Chapter 9: Digital Dissonance**

It felt as if he'd been flung smack dab into the middle of a shipwreck. Clutter surrounded him no matter where he looked, with heaps of boxes piled up in corners, thick, rusty pipes running up and down the walls. An oil vat covered in peeling green paint rested to the side of a tattered, dangling cloth while discarded shovels and a dustpan leaned against one of the brick walls. Even the stiff, old couch where Riku sat bore signs of wear, with bits of its leather exterior worn away, revealing the cushions within. The scent of dust flooded his nose. The howl of a passing train pounded his ear drums. Under normal circumstances, maybe it wouldn't bother him so much, but one tiny fact remained.

None of it was real.

That knowledge hovered over Riku's shoulder no matter where he turned. It stuck to him like glue. As shivers pranced down his spine, he brushed a gloved hand across the arm of the couch and pressed one of his shoes against the concrete floor. Both felt solid. Authentic, and that wasn't even the worst of it. A light slap on the shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts, but only for a split second. After all, just like his surroundings, the messy haired boy out in front of him appeared authentic, from his skin to the fabric of his camouflage pants. What was he supposed to think about that?

"Hey, earth to Riku!" Hayner stomped closer, leaning right in his face. "C'mon, man, what's with the silent treatment? Were you even listening?"

"Huh?" Riku blinked before waving his hand. "Yeah, I got it. You wanted to know about my memories, right?"

"Who wouldn't?" Another voice pulled Riku's gaze across the room, where a chubbier boy with wild black hair stood with a clipboard in hand. Rather than scold Riku, Pence turned to him with a grin. "Everything about you's so mysterious. Falling from the sky, your missing memories… It's like something right out of a comic book."

Hayner crossed his arms, scowling. "And that's what I don't get. That kind of stuff just doesn't happen here. You're kind of a big deal, and if you're gonna hang with us, it's only fair if you clue us in."

"You don't have to be so pushy." This time Olette spoke, and she grabbed Hayner by the arm. After pulling him aside, she looked to Riku with a small, almost apologetic smile. "Don't feel pressured to talk about it, okay? I know it's been a little hectic since you got here."

"Nah, it's fine." Riku shrugged, leaning back and crossing his legs. "I'll fill you guys in, just don't expect a novel or anything."

"Hey, even a little info should help," said Pence. "Maybe it'll even give us a clue to what happened."

"Maybe." But Riku doubted it. After all, his heart got shattered before he even set _foot_ in Twilight Town. But all the same, sifting through his memories probably _would_ help a little bit. He just had to focus, and maybe he'd make some sense of everything.

Before speaking, he shut his eyes tight and pressed a hand against his brow. For his and their sake, he'd start with the basics.

"Okay, so right off the bat, I know my name's Riku. Kind of a no-brainer, but that's not _all _there is. I've got two friends named Sora and Kairi, and I…" He paused, fists clenching. Where was he from, exactly? Only faint meshes of blue and tan came to mind, blurred imagery without context. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he tried fitting the pieces together, reaching out for any strands of tattered memory. Instead, he felt a sharp pain pierce his skull. One little twinge, and he stopped, letting the image drift away.

Slouching, Riku shook his head and sighed. This was a lot tougher than he thought, but he couldn't stop there. Looking back to the others, he continued along.

"I know I was in the middle of something important before I got here, but I can't remember _what._ What I _do_ know is that I wound up in a fight with a Replica—basically, a copy of me. There was some girl there with blonde hair who… did something to my heart. Smashed it, tore it apart, I don't really—"

Hayner's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up there for a second! You're telling me you had a _clone?_"

"And someone… smashed your heart?" Olette's hands flew over her mouth. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes." Riku said it with a straight face, pressing his hands against his hips. "That's one of the few things I remember _clearly._"

"You sure you weren't dreaming it up?" Hayner stepped back, shooting a glance at Pence. "Back me up here, Pence. Aren't evil twins one of the oldest twists out there? It's got bad movie written all over it."

"I don't know, it sounds pretty cool to me!"

Hayner slapped his hand over his face, groaning. "Of course you'd think that."

"Now, Hayner, maybe you shouldn't think too hard." Olette patted him on the shoulder, gesturing to Riku. "He _did_ fall out of the sky and live, and I'm pretty sure he didn't bring a parachute."

"Okay, you've got me there." He slouched, lowering his brow. "But still, who's to say he didn't hit his head on the way down?"

"Even if I did, that's not the problem." Not even close, but if Riku went into too much detail, they'd start treading on thin ice. Then again, they'd already teetered past casual conversation and into treacherous territory. Without even thinking, Riku said, "Truth is, I lost my memories before I even came _close_ to this town."

Him and his big mouth.

Slipping his clipboard under his arm, Pence scrambled across the floor, eyes bulging. Before Riku got the chance to realize what he'd just done, Pence nailed him with the one question he'd hoped to avoid.

"Then where'd you come from?"

Riku's head crashed into the back of the couch. His face twisted into a grimace, and he tore his eyes away from the trio. How the heck was he supposed to tell the truth? Who in their right mind would even _believe _it?No one would ever suspect their home came from a computer program, especially when it felt so authentic. And what was he supposed to do? Tell them they were all data constructs? Fakes? Feeling as if he'd been flattened against a wall, Riku closed his eyes and gulped. He had to think of something fast or the ice beneath them would crack, dumping them into ravenous waters.

When he looked to the others again, he found them all staring. Frozen—well, besides Pence, who twiddled his pencil in silence. Even in broad daylight, he felt an imaginary spotlight shining over him. He had to act now, or they'd start getting suspicious.

"Well, I don't really remember much," he finally said, pressing a hand against his neck. "It was cold and dark, and I could've sworn there was some kind of flash. Next thing I knew, I got a mouthful of dirt." Hopefully that'd do it. A few vague half-truths at least gave them something to mull over.

In fact, it didn't take long before Hayner slid up in Riku's face again, brow arched. "Cold and dark? Man, are you sure you weren't kidnapped?"

"But that still doesn't explain how he got here," said Pence. He paused for a second, looking up at the ceiling. "If a kidnapper did it, wouldn't we have seen a plane? Or maybe a helicopter… No matter how you look at it, it still doesn't add up. And how come he remembers stuff like his Replica when everything else is vague? It's starting to sound like his memory's just spotty, like some kind of selective amnesia…"

"Well, I know one way we could jog his memory." Hayner grinned, bunching one of his hands into a fist. He raised said fist over Riku's head, and—

"I don't think so." Riku swatted it aside, eyes narrowed. "I'm already having a tough time adjusting. Do you really want to give me a concussion on top of that?"

"Hey, you never know." Hayner snickered and shook his head. "I heard that hitting your head's one way to solve memory loss."

"Or it could make things worse." Olette slipped past him, rolling her eyes. She stopped at the side of the couch and sat down on a small, wooden crate. "Right now, we're just arguing in circles. That's not going to help any of us, so…" She looked to Riku. "Why don't you tell us about your friends instead? Won't that make you feel better?"

"Nice save, Olette." Riku chuckled, and his eyes fell on his belt. A soft smile crossed his lips as he looked from the star-shaped charm on his right to the black crown necklace on his left. Even with his memories reduced to Swiss cheese, there were a million things to say about his two friends. He could go on and on about Sora's goofy attitude and endless energy or Kairi's sweet understanding, coupled with occasional sass. And Hayner'd probably get a kick out of… whatever ridiculous stunts Sora pulled before. Snoozing on a beach, maybe? While Riku dug through his mind, a dull buzzing crept through his ears.

It didn't end there.

Seconds later, the whole place snapped into darkness, ripping Riku out of his trance. The sunlight up above flickered on and off. One moment, he found himself in pitch blackness and the next, shimmers of sun glimmered through the ceiling. Riku's mouth slammed shut, and his posture stiffened. His eyes scanned the room; once again, everything flashed from pitch black to an orangeish tint. He felt the couch beneath him tremble slightly. It flickered, shivered, and distorted, rippling like liquid. With a muffled gasp, Riku flew to his feet. What was going on?!

"Uh, everything okay?" At the sound of Pence's voice, everything snapped back to normal. The couch grew rigid, the light ceased its flickering. Riku's shoulders dropped, and he was just about to turn to the others when the buzzing resumed and he caught a black blob dash beneath the cloth curtain.

In a flash, he felt his feet pounding into the cement, propelling him through the entrance, out into the alley, and past the open, metal gate that led to the Usual Spot. The shadowy blob picked up momentum, blasting around the corner without pause. Picking up the pace, Riku zoomed after it, sprinting despite Hayner's distant shouts. He rounded the corner, dashed past a glowing sign that read '3' and bolted up the stairs without a second thought. Talk about his friends could wait.

Soon, Riku reached the Station Heights, stopping atop a slope coated in bricks. Shops and apartment buildings lined both sides of the path with short, rectangular light posts interspersed in between. Not that he had time to soak up the scenery. The second he set foot on Market Street, Riku spotted that shadowy mass sliding down the hill. Naturally, he zipped right after it, but as he rushed past lanterns and doorsteps, that obnoxious buzzing returned. The buildings quivered. The brick path, for a short instant, flashed into cobblestones. The oranges and purples in the sky turned a dark blue, dotted with specks of light. Skidding to a stop, Riku blinked and rubbed his eyes only to find Twilight Town unchanged. Was he seeing things?

Well, never mind that. The sounds of shouts, screams, and roaring laughter drowned out any remaining buzzing and pulled Riku further down the path. Squinting, he eyed a swarm of people circled around what looked like a bouncing ball—a huge one, at that. Street performers, maybe? Tempting as it was to watch, he needed to stay on track. In the time he spent gawking at the scenery, that stupid blob had already hit the bottom of the hill. Worse, it swiveled to the right and rocketed straight at the crowd!

Gritting his teeth, Riku charged, flinging himself in its path. He tumbled over the pavement, coming within inches of the shadow before it stopped, shivered, and flattened itself against the ground. Though his arms snapped at his target, Riku's fingers slipped through thin air, and the shadow pressed on. Popping back to its previous shape, its sides bulged, splitting off into three blackened forms. Then five. Then seven, each marked with bizarre, red stripes, like circuitry.

With each division, Riku's heart beat faster. He rolled onto his feet, dusted off his clothes, and rocketed towards the crowd.

He was too late.

Just as he opened his mouth to shout, the crowd broke into fits shrieks and wails. School kids dressed in tees and shorts scrambled past one another, kicking a discarded skateboard right into Riku's path. His foot slipped, and he flew head-first into the mob, feeling elbows jabbing at his ribs, shoving him left and right. Yellow eyes peered through the mob. Shadows swelled and contorted. Cringing, he stretched out his arms and slammed his palms into the pavement below. Though he broke his fall, he crashed head-first into someone's legs, and when he looked up, he spotted a teen wearing a black beanie with a scowl cut across his scowling face. Raising his foam bat, he shoved Riku aside.

"Out of the way, newbie! Don't embarrass yourself."

Grumbling, Riku gritted his teeth and climbed back on his feet. He didn't bother snapping back, didn't even give Seifer a second glance. And why? Well, it had everything to do with the dark figures trudging towards them.

The figures raised their long, lanky arms and flexed their massive, red claws. Their antennae twitched with each step, and their beady eyes remained open and devoid of all life. The surrounding air froze, tracing Riku's cheek with an icy sensation. A word formed on the tip of his tongue.

"Heartless…"

They sprung up from the ground, thrashing their claws at his chest. Biting his lip, Riku lunged to the right, kicking the Grandstander ball at their feet. Once the ball drew close, the Heartless flipped backwards and over Seifer's head. Snarling, he tore after them, swinging his bat in a broad circle. Unfortunately for him, the Heartless sank down, dodged his attack, and popped back up just inches from his face. Their claws ripped across his exposed belly and straight down the back of his jacket. Once a stiff, cocky combatant, the Heartless reduced Seifer to screams and yelps.

Even he deserved better than that!

Fists shaking, Riku barreled towards the Heartless, swinging his arms at their sides. He tried punching them in the ribs. Yanking their antennae. Anything to get them out of the way! Instead, his hands slipped through their bodies. Each of the Heartless became flat shadows on the concrete, and inertia thrust Riku down head-first. Squeezing his eyes shut, he extended his arms, rolled forward, and landed back on his feet. A close call, but the fight wasn't over yet.

That became all too clear when he felt something heavy smash into his back, followed by the pain of three broad points piercing through his skin. Teeth chattering, he swallowed his urge to scream and looked over his shoulder, spotting a Heartless with its claws stuck in his back. It stood still for a second two before ripping its hand away and smacking its other hand against his spine. In a matter of moments, Riku's face crashed into a cold, brick wall. His head spun around and around, and he slid down to his knees. Pressing one hand against the wall, he got back up just in time to meet another face full of claws. This time, however, he bolted out of the way, high tailing it towards that skateboard from before.

He swiped it up with both hands, brushing straight past Seifer as he ran. Left with no other options, Riku raised the skateboard above his head and slid to a stop just below a wood sign decorated with swords, shields, and some kind of swirly wand. He probably looked ridiculous right about now, but at least he had _some_ kind of weapon.

And just in time. Three shadowy spots whizzed towards him. Rather than sit still, Riku sprung to the left just as purple shockwaves rushed towards his feet. He wove between Heartless slashes and drove the skateboard over their heads. Then he heard a _SNAP_, and any glimmers of hope he had faded. Instead of knocking those pests, unconscious, the skateboard collided with one of the Heartless' claws. The front half of the skateboard toppled to the ground, leaving Riku with nothing but a splintered mess of wood and wheels. Once again, he felt daggers tear through his skin. His face slammed into the bricks down below. At this rate, he'd end up with a broken nose, or worse.

Wincing, he slowly stood up again, just as a voice called out to him.

"Yo, Riku! Get out of the way!"

"Hayner?" Riku looked up and, sure enough, Hayner stood midway up the hill, smacking a shovel against the palm of his hand. Pence and Olette approached from the right, shoving a small cart down the slope. Said cart carried a boulder-sized sack, easily big enough to steamroll those Heartless.

After taking a short look at the others, Hayner thrust his shovel towards the Heartless mob."Well, don't just stand there! Let's teach those punks not to mess with our friend."

"Aw, isn't that _sweet?_" Seifer sneered, shoving his bat at one of the Heartless' chests. Like before, his weapon passed straight through it. "What makes you losers think you'll stand a chance?"

Riku wheezed a dry laugh, jumping back several feet. When he landed, he motioned to the surrounding Heartless. "And what makes you think that _you _do? Face it, Seifer, we're _all_ sitting ducks here. Might as well have fun with this."

"You heard him!" said Pence, stepping behind the cart. "Besides, if we time this just right, I bet we can flatten those guys before they see it coming."

"Then why wait?" Riku pointed at the hill. "C'mon. All we've gotta do is herd those Heartless over there. I'm sure even you can pull that off."

"I'll give the orders around here." Seifer scoffed, dashing towards the hill without a word. Rather than pursue him, though, the Heartless turned towards Riku, claws twitching. It figured they'd keep their sights on him.

But maybe that'd work in his favor after all. Pulling his lips into a tight smirk, Riku whipped around and scrambled for the hill, stopping a few times to wave at the Heartless. In turn, they crouched low, scraped their claws across the ground, and shot right behind him. As he passed Seifer, Riku shrugged. He skidded to a stop at the very foot of the hill, flashing a thumbs up at the others. The minute Olette slipped behind the cart, he knew it was time to bail. So, playing it smart, he threw himself off to the side of the slope just as the wheels started screeching.

And, predictably, the cart shot off like a cannonball, picking up speed with each passing second. In no time flat, it smashed into the nearest Heartless, flinging them straight into the weapon shop's sign.

_WHAM! _Splinters shot through the air as the Heartless hit their mark and slid down to the pavement like limp flour sacks.

Still, whether their little stunt really hurt them remained to be seen. With the cart now pressed up against a wall, there was no way they'd pull repeat performance. Worse, a cluster of black blotches on the ground proved that some Heartless missed the blow altogether. Clawed hands emerged, pulling Heartless bodies out from the shadows. Though Hayner charged and shoved his shovel at their faces, the Heartless once again wiggled their way between blows and swiped the weapon straight out of his clutches.

This was going nowhere fast.

Shockwaves erupted no matter where Riku stepped, striking his legs and nearly knocking him off his feet. Claws spun at his gut, his back, and flew down at his face. Caught in a string of attacks, he felt sweat soak his skin, and he zigzagged from the weapon shop all the way across the street with Heartless in hot pursuit. Stopping briefly, he spotted Pence an Olette dragging Hayner back by the arms while Seifer pounced on one of the Heartless in futility. Two reinforcements grabbed him by the legs and dragged him down. Four others dog piled his back.

Something felt off about this whole fight. Wasn't there a way to stop them? Some kind of power. A weapon? Anything to end this mess! Stomping his foot, Riku squeezed his eyes shut and flexed his fingers. Warmth bubbled in his chest, shooting down his veins and straight to his finger tips. He'd fought them before, hadn't he? All that time, he'd mowed down Heartless, one after another. The hows and whys escaped him, but even with huge gaps in his memories, he had to try.

Pushed by gut instinct alone, Riku threw his arm forward and curled his fingers into a fist. A white flash extended from his hand, stretching and swelling into a long, key shape. Silver blade, golden handle, and dangling chain… These sights reached out at Riku, smacking him across the face. This was a Keyblade! _His_ Keyblade.

Now he could even the odds.

Springing forward, he slashed the Keyblade across the chests of three Heartless, slicing them in two. Their bodies flickered. Chunks of pixels flew off of their shoulders, hands, and backs. The red circuit marks on their bodies shone like neon lights and, after giving one final jerk, the Heartless exploded into clouds of zeroes and ones. But, while he'd wiped out three of those pests, about a dozen more quivered and crawled his way. Once again, he heard that low buzz. The ground rumbled, and the surrounding buildings swayed, as if distorted by heat waves.

_SLASH!_

Riku sliced through two of the Heartless, jabbing a forth with his right elbow. Two more dove over him, and he rolled forward, narrowly escaping their claws. After smacking two more in the faces, he twirled around, striking three more of the Heartless before hitting thin air. More binary spewed out in their places. The buzzing intensified, and he cupped one hand over his ear

A sizzling surge of energy threw him backwards. Grimacing, he thrust his Keyblade down, breaking his fall, and threw his leg forward. One kick knocked a Heartless sky high, and Riku bounced up, slicing it down the middle. Like the others, it fizzled and burst into pixels and digits. Were they even Heartless at all?

The longer he fought, the harder and faster he smashed those bugs. Five Heartless popped out from their shadows, but when the shockwaves came, Riku took to the air, flipped backwards, and glided over the ground. Was he always that acrobatic? With a chuckle, he landed softly and tossed the Keyblade like a Frisbee. It spun its way through a long line of Heartless, toppling them like dominos. It only dawned on him then how little light remained. The glow of the lamp posts and a glowing yellow sign guided him across the square. With a snap of his wrist, he snatched the Keyblade performed a broad, horizontal swipe. The buzzing grew louder and louder, all of the buildings flashed in and out of sight. One final Heartless lunged at Riku, and he rushed right back at it…

He shoved the Keyblade through its gut and then, with a sharp hiss, it exploded like all the others. The buzzing stopped abruptly, and the buildings stiffened up, as if they'd never moved at all. A faint orange tint reappeared in the sky, albeit with an edge of blues purples, and when Riku turned to the hill, he spotted Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Seifer all staring at him, their mouths hanging open.

Seifer's expression snapped back into a scowl in a heartbeat, and he stomped up to Riku, pressed his hands on his hips, and looked straight into his eyes.

"That's some toy you've got there." He leaned over him, eying the Keyblade. "So, what's your secret? Why is it that some tacky Key was able to cut those things down when nothing else worked? Were you _trying_ to humiliate me?"

"Seifer, knock it off!" Olette huffed and slid between the boys. "Shouldn't you thank him? He's the only one who could actually hurt those things."

Hayner nodded and folded his arms. "Seriously, man, cool down for once."

"Can it, chicken wuss." Seifer snarled at Hayner before inhaling, exhaling, and turning his back on the group. "You may feel all cozy with this kid, but here's a thought." He peered over his shoulder with a wry smirk. "You ever see those monsters before? I don't think so. In fact, everything was _just_ fine before he popped up."

Riku averted his eyes, squeezing the Keyblade tight. Seifer's words repeated in his head, and he slumped and sighed. What if he was onto something? The whole place was one big simulation. Wouldn't DiZ have clued him in on any threats? Unless those Heartless were his sick idea of a training exercise, it didn't add up. Neither did the distortions, for that matter.

But, on the upside, Seifer shut his trap and waltzed up the hill without so much as a parting glance. When he finally vanished around the corner, Riku straightened his stance and brushed a hand across his forehead. What a pain…

"So," said Hayner, nudging him with his fist. "How come you didn't whip out that Key before? You keeping secrets from us?"

"Secrets?" If only they knew, but regardless of the truth, Riku shook his head."Nah, it's not that. I just didn't _remember_ the Keyblade before now. It… slipped my mind, I guess."

Pence's brow furrowed, and he brought a hand to his chin. "But you remember it now, right?"

"Yeah, for the most part, anyway." He turned the Keyblade around in his grip. "It's a giant key, so I figure it'll open up locks. That… seems about right. And I _know_ I've used it before. Heck, I'm pretty sure I've been fighting off Heartless for months. Maybe even longer…"

"Heartless?" Olette frowned. "Is that what they're called?"

"Pretty sure. Couldn't tell you why, though." Maybe because they fought so ruthlessly? Or maybe there was more to it… But what did giant, shadowy bugs have to do with hearts, anyway? And then there was Sora. When Riku closed his eyes, a black blur flashed before him, calling his name. Wasn't he a Heartless, too?

Looking back to the others, Riku's expression hardened. "The point is, those guys are bad news, and who says that's the end of them? If we're gonna start dealing with Heartless attacks, we'll need more than shovels, carts, and bats to wipe them out."

Hayner snorted. "Well, yeah. Just look at what happened to Seifer! He thought he had the _whole _situation under control, and those things turned him into a giant punching bag." He looked at the Keyblade. "So, where do I sign up for one of those things?"

"You don't." Or if he did, Riku certainly didn't remember it. "Keyblades just come to you, if you're lucky. They're not something you can grab at a store." After all, how many store-bought weapons appeared in bursts of light?

Unfortunately, Riku's words deflated Hayner almost instantly. His arms dropped to his sides, he hunched forward, and after a few more seconds, he let out a low moan. "Man, that's so not fair!"

"Aw, cheer up, Hayner!" Olette patted him on the back, gesturing at the weapon shop. "You could always just buy a weapon."

"Are you kidding? It'd take weeks to save up for a _real _sword!"

"Isn't that what jobs are for?" Pence chuckled, wandering up to his side. "All you'd have to do is spend a few hours putting up posters or doing Grandstander tricks."

"And if those monsters attack?" Hayner swept his hand through the air, stomping away from the others. "C'mon, this is _huge!_" He flipped back around with his hands balled into fists. "We're talking the biggest thing in the history of Twilight Town! And I don't know about you guys, but if I have to choose between poster duty or hunting monsters, you bet I'm gonna go with the monsters, weapon or not."

"Just don't get carried away," said Riku. "This isn't a game, and we don't even know why they're here." Or why the whole place started bugging out. Come to think of it, if those three saw the Heartless, then maybe…

Riku's eyes widened, and he turned to Pence and Olette. "Wait, did you guys see what they did? The flashes, the flickering. The buildings started rippling and shifting, and the whole place turned—"

"Dark?" Pence gazed at the ground, tugging at his bandana. "Yeah, I saw it, but…"

"A lot happened at once," said Olette. "It was hard enough keeping Hayner out of trouble. We couldn't stop to worry about our surroundings."

"Yeah…" Hayner winced, gazing up at the sky. "And it happened so fast that I thought I was seeing things. Monsters are one thing, but melting buildings? That's taking it way too far."

So they finally caught on… But what did that mean? Why hadn't they noticed it earlier? Arms crossed, Riku stood silently, looking from one building to the next. They all stood as straight as they had before. If any of them brought up flickers, distortions, or random neon signs, nobody would ever buy it.

"But you know, maybe this isn't so bad!" Pence looked up, and his lips perked up again. "Now we've got a ton of new things to investigate. _Real_ wonders, instead of all those fake ones."

"See? Now you're getting it!" Hayner glanced at Riku, cracking a huge grin. "And don't start telling us it's too risky. You might have that Keyblade, but even hotshots like you could use a little backup."

Man, leave it to Hayner to butt in before he even got a word out. Rolling his eyes, Riku leaned forward and said, "Maybe, but are you sure you can handle it? You guys have no obligation to help me. It's not like we've known each other very long, and—"

"No obligation?" Olette laced her fingers together, smiling brightly. "Don't be silly. Friends are supposed to help each other."

"Yeah! We can't let you take all the responsibility." Pence paused, scratching his cheek. "I don't know if I'd be any good at fighting, but I still want to investigate what's going on. And when I say investigate, I mean _everything_. After all, we've still got your memories to sort out."

Their words left Riku speechless, and he pulled his eyes away from the group, tugging at one of his wristbands. This was… well, okay, maybe he should've expected it. Those three had shown hospitality from the get-go. Why else would they have given him a tour of the town, showed off their hideout, and even backed him up in a fight? They'd gone out of their way to drag a stranger into the fold. All that from clusters of data cobbled together. Was it even fair to think of them as programs?

If he did, he'd never adjust. If he focused on the artificiality of his surroundings, he'd never make the most of his situation. Instead of looking at everything as zeroes and ones, maybe he just needed to see them as a world and its residents floating in cyberspace. Not necessarily fake, just created, like his Replica. They'd shown too much heart for a bunch of digits, anyway.

"You know, even if I refused, I'm sure you'd tag along anyway. I'd have to be crazy to turn you down." He chuckled, fixing his gaze on the others—no, his _friends. _"So, why not? The fact is, I don't even know what I'm getting myself into, and I'm gonna need somebody to bail me out if things start going south."

Hayner pointed his thumb at his chest. "Then say no more! We've got your back."

The next few hours passed in relative peace. With Hayner at the lead, the group trekked up the hill and away from Market Street, though on the way up, Riku spotted people gradually flooding back into the open. A few even stopped to stare at his Keyblade, though nobody said a word. In time, the sun slipped beneath the horizon for real, and darkness flooded the sky, free from any glitches. By then, Hayner, Pence, and Olette had all marched off, back to their homes for a night of rest. Too bad Riku couldn't join them. After all, DiZ hadn't programmed him a house, and with a barrier shielding the mansion gates, his options were few.

Thus, under the cover of the stars, he crept down the stairs leading into the back alley, keeping his hand pressed against a wall at all times. The dim green shine from the tram tunnel sign acted as a fading torch, illuminating _some_ of the path. Walls, obstacles… enough to avoid tripping at any rate.

Once he hit the bottom of the steps, Riku stopped for a second, squinting at the uneven pile of barrels lining the wall. Were those there before? Well, he could worry about that later. Turning away from the tunnel, he moved further down the path, turning right towards the Usual Spot's gate.

But, once again, he stopped, just briefly, when more light flooded his vision. Squinting, he whirled around, looking out towards the stairs leading down into the Sandlot. Yet, something changed. This time, he was sure of it! The walkway stretched, broader than before, and while those steps remained, the path bulged outward and a second stairway appeared to its left. Odd, since Riku remembered seeing the back wall of a house in that spot before. Feeling his face scrunch up, Riku stomped towards those stairs and bent forward, peering down below.

What he saw nearly swept him off his feet.

Glimmering lights shone from tall, crooked poles. Tiny flames swayed atop white candles on tables. An enormous sign marked with the word 'Jewelry' glowed in a yellow as bright as the sun. And then Riku blinked, and he found himself looking at a solid wall and nothing more. The soft sound of dripping pipes replaced the earlier silence. Had that house even disappeared at all? After brushing his hand against the wall, Riku moved away from the old house and trudged towards the Usual Spot, swinging the gate shut on his way through.

He reached for the swaying, red cloth and prepared to slip inside when the sound of soft chuckling reached his ear.

Yet when he turned around, he saw nothing. Nothing but the blackness of the alley and the sky.

**x.x.x**

The corridor snapped shut, depositing her back onto the stiff, cold floor of the basement. The darkness of the computer room replaced the bright lights of Traverse Town. The hums, the clicks, the buzzes, all of those sounds led Xion through the narrow hall and out into the Computer Room, where she found DiZ hunched over the monitors, fingers hitting the keyboard like rapid fire. What was going on? Taking a deep breath, she tiptoed closer. DiZ must not have noticed, as his eyes remained fixed on all the screens. Soon Xion felt a tug towards those screens as well, and she froze just a few feet behind DiZ, craning her neck up at the wall of monitors.

Rows and rows of numbers flashed by, then stopped. The screens flickered, and clusters of… squares appeared. Or were they static? Whatever they were, DiZ must not have liked them, as he growled at the mere sight of, pounding at one of the keys.

The funny looking blocks vanished, but the images on the screens trembled for a few moments before finally steadying themselves.

DiZ inhaled, exhaled, and then shook his head."This could be problematic…"

Xion moved closer, eyes still glued to the screens. "What's wrong, DiZ?"

"It would seem that I made a slight miscalculation when creating—" He paused, peering over his shoulder. His visible eye narrowed, and his lips curved into a deep frown. "Never mind. It doesn't concern you."

Xion flinched, as if DiZ's words had slapped her across the cheek. She shouldn't have expected anything less, though. It wasn't the first time he'd kept secrets from her, like why she looked like Kairi, where she came from, and who she _was._ He locked up all the answers in a safe inside his mind, and even her Keyblade failed to crack it open and expose its inner contents. Instinct told her to end the conversation there and accept her situation. If DiZ refused to answer, could she really shake him?

Though she felt a tightness seize her throat, she turned her eyes on DiZ again, taking slow breaths as she shoved those instincts aside.

"But why not? What if I can help?"

"Help?" DiZ's lips pulled into a stiff, jeering smirk. "The only way you can help is to focus on your mission. And, seeing how you've returned alone, I can only assume that you've failed to find her…"

She stumbled back, pulling her arms over her chest. It was true, of course. No matter where she looked, Traverse Town showed no trace of Naminé, and Pinocchio hadn't seen her, either. Knowing DiZ, though, he'd consider that an excuse and nothing more. And maybe it was. After all, this was her purpose. Instead of wasting time in the mansion, she should've been out there searching some more. Except…

She lifted her head and slowly straightened her back, letting her arms fall back to her sides. "It's true," she said, and despite DiZ's eye boring into her own, the words came out clear and firm. "But I did find something else, DiZ. Something strange." She pursed her lips, eyebrows knitting. The Heartless, that girl… who were they?

Well, on the positive side, DiZ didn't turn away. In fact, after slipping his hands behind his back, he took a small step closer.

"Do explain."

Xion's eyes popped wide open. Those were the last words she expected to hear, but now that he'd given her a chance to speak, she felt a smile spread across her face. This was her chance! With luck, maybe he'd even explain what she saw.

Well, there was no time to waste. Her mind flashed back to that alleyway and to the two figures seated on top of the barrels and crates. After locking onto that image, the words came pouring out of her mouth.

"Well, DiZ, I saw this strange Heartless. He looked almost human, and it looked like he was writing something." Writing, rather than ripping out hearts. What she failed to mention was the Heartless' familiarity. Had she seen him before? Part of her expected DiZ to speak up, to give some kind of reaction. Instead, he stayed silent, watching. Seizing this opportunity, Xion continued.

"He wasn't alone, either. There was this older girl with blue hair sitting next to him, and that's not even the strangest part." She looked down and shook her head. "It's weird. She talked to the Heartless about waking someone up and saving someone named Terra. I guess he's got something to do with the Organization, but I'm not sure what."

"Terra…" DiZ stroked his chin. "The name is unfamiliar to me, but that _is_ rather peculiar. What else do you know about this girl?"

"Well, she's got a Keyblade…"

To Xion's surprise, DiZ's eye widened for a moment before he squinted and gazed at the computer screens. "Another Keyblade wielder? And, from your description, she is not a wielder I am familiar with."

"Is that bad?" Xion tilted her head. Keyblades were a good thing, weren't they? DiZ certainly made them sound important before…

"It is not necessarily bad," he said. "Merely… unexpected. It sounds as though she is an enemy to the Organization, but I must not make assumptions. Far too much remains unknown and, if nothing else, it does merit further research…"

"Then do you want me to look for her again? Maybe I can learn more about her and that Heartless."

"Perhaps…" He peered over his shoulder. "However, it is _not_ your priority. If you see the girl, then you are to report all your findings, but do not forget why you exist. The safety of the worlds still hinges upon whether or not you locate Naminé."

She nodded, even if she still didn't understand. Why did entire worlds depend on her search, especially with this new Keyblade wielder's presence? Although she yearned for more answers, Xion turned away from DiZ and his computers and wandered towards the hall that led into the library. She made it up to the doorway before she froze, her mind flashing back to Pinocchio and Geppetto. Pinocchio was a puppet who wanted to be real, but he had a father—someone who cared for him. DiZ called Xion a puppet too, and he only gave her bare essentials.

So what'd it mean? Her fingers curled against her palms, and she looked back at DiZ.

"There's one more thing I'd like to know, DiZ." She gulped, stepping towards him. "Am I real? And… are you my father?"

DiZ's back arched, and his hands snapped into fists. "Where did you obtain such absurd notions?"

"I…" She inched back, bumping into the door frame. "I met someone in Traverse Town. He was a puppet, but he had someone who cared for him, and…" Words failed to form. She could hear sirens wailing in her head. Was this a mistake?

DiZ whirled around, glaring at Xion from the terminal. He seemed to tower over her, despite the distance between them. She couldn't look away.

"Allow me to make one thing _very_ clear, Xion. You are _not_ to be seen by the residents in any world, nor are you to converse with them. They are distractions, and every minute you waste risks the destruction of countless lives."

"But… he told me what Naminé looks like. Doesn't that help?"

"Even so, it is clear that you have failed to grasp the urgency of the situation." He shifted towards the screens once again, and his voice grew cold. "But to answer your question, no, you do not have any semblance of family, and I advise you to forget such senseless concepts immediately. You are but a puppet and a tool. What makes you believe that you deserve such things?"

All words escaped her. It felt as if she'd shrunken to the size of a mouse, dwarfed by DiZ's mountainous presence. A large lump formed in her throat, and she slammed her eyes shut. Turning her back on DiZ, she trudged into the hall in utter silence.

Maybe he was right. She didn't understand, did she? Darkness endangered the worlds, the Organization threatened their stability, but what did that all _mean?_ Why was Naminé so important? Who was Riku, and who was _she? _

For now, she could only hope she'd uncover the answers. Until then, DiZ was right. If the safety of the worlds really hinged on her actions, then she needed to hurry.

Thus, after pulling her hood over her face, Xion plunged into the darkness once more. She'd have to try harder next time.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **So, I'm back in school, meaning that updates are going to slow down for a while. On the upside, it was great writing Riku again, and I plan on doing more with him a bit later. Next update, we'll be checking in on Sora and Aqua again, and I'll be introducing a Pixar world that will also appear in Act 3.

I had fun writing this one and look forward to more of Riku's arc when I get there. Until then, I'll see you next chapter. Have a great weekend!


End file.
